Les âges sombres
by sioban parker
Summary: Suite de Cloîtré. Pour l'inquisition, le maintien de l'ordre social et religieux est l'objectif premier. Malheur à ceux qui s'écartent du rang. HPSS médiéval. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Les âges sombres**

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que jouer avec et je n'en tire aucun profit.

Notes: Cette fic fait suite à "Cloîtré". Je crois nécessaire d'avoir lu celle-ci d'abord. Cela reste dans le même univers, donc un UA médiéval, avec une référence au présent. C'est évidemment un snarry.

**Les âges sombres**

Chapitre 1

L'allée des Embrumes arborait son aspect sinistre depuis des siècles et rien ne changerait cela. Les sorciers avaient beau parler d'un nouveau monde depuis la fin de Voldemort, cela n'empêcherait pas l'existence des sorts impardonnables, des potions illégales et des parias de la société. L'allée de Embrumes resterait un refuge pour le côté sombre du monde de la magie.

Severus vérifia l'adresse que son contact lui avait donnée, sous le sceau du secret, et s'engouffra dans la boutique. La porte ne grinça pas et aucune cloche ne retentit pour annoncer son arrivée. C'était à se demander si cette sorcière mystérieuse voulait réellement des clients.

Une voix sépulcrale retentit derrière lui :

- Vous avez pénétré dans l'antre où les forces puissantes se déchaînent…

Severus se retourna vivement. Il avait devant lui une sorcière en longue robe noire et rouge, dont le visage était à moitié dissimulé par une capuche. Elle avait une allure intimidante, pour qui n'était pas un professeur et un ancien Mangemort. Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Puis, l'ayant examiné plus attentivement, il s'écria, incrédule :

- Mademoiselle Greengrass ?

La sorcière ôta sa capuche, stoppée net dans sa représentation :

- Professeur Snape ? Si je m'attendais…

Elle eut soudain l'air coupable et empruntée, comme un élève de première année en cours de Potions. Severus remarqua :

- Je me demande souvent ce qu'il advient de mes anciens Serpentards après Poudlard. Je ne vous imaginais pas dans le commerce, Daphné, surtout allée des Embrumes. Je me demande ce qu'en pense votre mère…

Daphné Greengrass haussa les épaules. Elle fit signe à Severus de la suivre à l'arrière, où un joli petit salon se découvrait derrière une porte d'ébène. Tous deux prirent place devant une table, et un plateau de thé vint se poser devant eux sans en renverser une goutte.

- Ma mère se soucie beaucoup de nos ressources, et peu de ses origines. Une famille de Serpentards n'est pas très bien vue en ce moment, surtout que nous n'avions pas pris partie ouvertement pour Potter et ses amis.

- Vous n'aviez pas pris partie non plus pour Voldemort.

Daphné frissonna et lui lança un regard maussade.

- Non. Nous espérions surtout que cette folie prendrait fin très vite et que personne chez nous n'en souffrirait. Cela a été le cas, heureusement. Vous vous rappelez ma petite sœur, Astoria ? Elle sort avec Drago Malefoy. Ma mère est ravie. Ce serait une alliance avec un vrai Serpentard, mais un qui a eu l'intelligence de choisir clairement le côté de Potter. Une rare opportunité !

Severus but son thé, non sans lui envoyer un regard perçant.

- Et que faites-vous exactement ici, Daphné ?

- Des sorts inhabituels, que personne n'offre ailleurs. Des potions aussi. Je n'étais pas si mauvaise, si vous vous rappelez !

Severus hocha la tête. Son ancienne élève se détendit et à son tour le scruta avec attention.

- Que faites-vous ici, professeur ? A voir votre surprise, ce n'était pas moi spécifiquement que vous cherchiez.

- Un médicomage m'a envoyé vers vous. Il m'a assuré que vous étiez très douée. Je crains d'avoir un problème… inhabituel également. Un problème sans précédent.

Daphné le regarda avec curiosité. Avec réticence, Severus remonta sa manche. Les yeux de Daphné s'arrondirent de surprise : de toute évidence, elle n'avait pas souvent vu la Marque des Ténèbres. La sorcière se pencha, effleura la trace. Elle avait reconnu l'empreinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres car son visage se contracta. Severus ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails par chance, avec une Serpentard, c'était inutile. Daphné Greengrass n'avait pas l'expérience de l'âge mais elle avait toujours été intelligente.

Après l'anéantissement de Voldemort, le fait est qu'il ne restait pas grand-chose de la Marque: une peau craquelée et tordue, plus pâle encore qu'ailleurs, comme si un étudiant de Poudlard maladroit avait tenté d'effacer une cicatrice avec une potion mal dosée.

- Bien qu'elle soit plus qu'à moitié effacée, je continue de ressentir parfois une forte brûlure, dit Severus.

Daphné pâlit brusquement.

- Vous ne croyez pas… Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas… qu'Il pourrait revenir ? Avoir survécu ?

- Voldemort ? s'enquit Severus avec une fausse innocence.

Il avait pris l'habitude de dire son nom à voix haute, à présent que tout était terminé. Après tout, si _Potter_ y parvenait quand le Mage était toujours vivant, pourquoi Severus ne le pourrait-il pas maintenant ? Il y avait du pouvoir dans un nom. Mais pour Voldemort, il n'y avait plus aucun pouvoir d'aucune sorte.

- Non. Il est fini. Mais il avait mis dans sa Marque quelque chose de si puissant que je ne puis m'en débarrasser totalement. J'ai tout essayé.

- En avez-vous parlé à Lucius Malefoy ? demanda Daphné après un instant de silence embarrassé. Est-il pareillement affecté ?

- Je l'ignore, dit froidement Severus, et je ne veux pas le savoir. J'ai assez vu Lucius Malefoy pour cette vie et pour toutes mes vies futures. Mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il paye encore le prix de ses errements, comme moi. Je crois que le sort qu'il avait utilisé sur nous tous, pour graver nos corps, est plus profond, plus enraciné que nous l'avions cru.

Daphné hocha la tête. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas en silence, réfléchissant furieusement. Elle quitta la pièce quelques instants, avant de revenir avec un lourd grimoire qu'elle plaça sur ses genoux. Elle le feuilleta vivement avant de s'absorber dans un chapitre.

Severus attendait calmement. Il ne voulait pas la presser par des remarques désobligeantes il n'y aurait pas légion de sorciers à accepter de l'aider. Il contracta les mâchoires. Même si son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix avait été rendu public, il restait aux yeux de tous un Mangemort. Pire, il était l'assassin de Dumbledore. Rien ne changerait le passé. Il ne lui restait qu'un espoir : le temps. Les années passeraient, les gens oublieraient. Les gens oubliaient tout, le bon comme le mauvais. Ils oublieraient même tout ce qu'ils lui devaient.

Son seul regret était que Potter oublierait aussi…

Daphné eut une exclamation satisfaite.

- Bien, je sais quoi faire. Me faites-vous confiance ? Je ne vous promets pas de réussir, pas au premier essai, mais je sais ce que je peux tenter.

Severus répondit :

- Je vous laisse essayer tout ce qu'il faudra.

Il surprit la lassitude dans sa voix. Il avait espéré se dispenser de magie noire et de sorcellerie illégale, cette fois, mais ce n'était apparemment pas son destin. Il était fatigué de la souffrance physique. Il ne supportait plus l'influence que gardait Voldemort sur sa vie, même si celui-ci était réduit en poussière. Il ne pouvait plus faire face au vide abyssal qu'était devenue son existence.

- Je vais vous endormir, prévint Daphné.

- Non ! jeta Severus. Certainement pas.

- Il le faut, sinon ce sera douloureux. Mon incantation va littéralement fouiller dans votre chair.

- Peu importe. Je veux rester conscient.

Daphné n'insista pas. Elle commença à prononcer la formule magique, et le bras de Severus prit feu. Tout au moins ce fut ainsi qu'il le ressentit. Il se crispa tout entier et serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas crier. Pourtant c'était insoutenable, comme une arme brûlée au fer rouge rentrant dans sa peau.

Puis la douleur s'estompa. Severus eut la sensation de flotter, comme s'il avait quitté le sol au lieu d'être toujours assis dans ce siège. La tête lui tournait. Il dut fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas s'évanouir. Cependant il se sentait partir, tomber, être entraîné très loin de cette pièce, dans un trou noir d'où provenaient des sons, des odeurs, des voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas…

Quand il put ouvrir les yeux, il ne reconnut rien.

Puis, dans un éclair, il reconnut tout.

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus sentait monter un mal de tête. Il se massa les tempes. Il lança un regard torve à ses deux élèves ceux-ci se raidirent quelque peu sur leurs chaises.

- Non, reprit Severus avec un soupir, on les appelait des hoplites. Les guerriers grecs étaient des hoplites, pas des palites. Ce mot ne veut strictement rien dire au demeurant.

Il avait envie de prendre l'aîné des gamins et de le secouer par l'oreille, cet enfant gâté pourri. Mais bien sûr il n'en fit rien. Certains seigneurs acceptaient que les professeurs chahutent quelque peu leur progéniture, mais ce n'était pas le cas du baron Sirius Black.

Son fils cadet leva un menton insolent, avec sa supériorité d'homme du XIIIe siècle après Notre-Seigneur.

- De toute façon, les Grecs étaient tous des païens. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt, dit mon père, et ses chevaliers sont d'accord avec lui. Alors pourquoi s'embêter à les étudier ?

- Parce que, monsieur Regulus, les Grecs ont inventé les mathématiques, l'astronomie, la poésie, l'histoire, l'organisation sociale et politique de la cité. Nous ne serions rien sans eux. S'ils étaient païens, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu la chance que Jésus les gratifie de son enseignement. Je ne crois pas que nous puissions leur en tenir rigueur pour cela.

Les deux gamins haussèrent les épaules. Severus se redressa de toute sa taille et vint se pencher au-dessus de leurs pupitres, dans sa position favorite pour les impressionner.

- Je pourrais vous montrer comment être les meilleurs stratèges du monde, comment enfermer toute la science existante dans une bouteille que vous ouvririez à votre convenance, comment domestiquer la gloire… si vous n'étiez pas des cornichons à qui j'ai la malchance de dispenser mes cours.

Regulus et Andromedus avalèrent leur salive et se tinrent cois. Ils venaient de comprendre que ce n'était pas le jour pour secouer la cage de la bête sauvage.

Severus recula d'un pas.

- Pour demain, vous m'écrirez un rouleau de parchemin sur les techniques de guerre des Grecs anciens.

Les deux garçons grognèrent. Un regard de Severus les fit taire. Ils ramassèrent leurs plumes et quittèrent la petite salle d'étude, au premier étage du manoir fortifié.

Severus, resté seul, se demanda pourquoi, au nom de tous les saints, il avait accepté de devenir professeur. Il était persuadé n'avoir aucun talent pédagogique et aucune vocation pour cela.

Mais depuis qu'il avait renoncé à sa vie monastique, il peinait à trouver quelque chose pour remplir sa vie et assurer sa subsistance. Etre le précepteur des fils du baron était finalement un coup de chance. Même s'il en doutait à cet instant précis.

Severus ferma son livre et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux quand le baron Sirius Black en personne entra. Severus se redressa pour lui faire face. Bien que le baron l'ait engagé pour s'occuper de ses enfants, les relations entre eux étaient tendues pour parler par euphémisme.

- Comment s'est passée votre leçon aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Bien, monsieur le baron.

Severus lui donnait son titre. Mais Black, lui, évitait de lui donner du « monsieur », ce qui était une marque de dédain à peine déguisée.

- J'ai entendu vos dernières paroles alors que je me trouvais derrière la tenture, poursuivit Black. Non que je veuille vous espionner, mais je suis poussé par la curiosité. Pourquoi diantre leur parlez-vous des anciens Grecs ?

- Parce que nous étions en cours d'histoire, répliqua Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je croyais que l'histoire parlait surtout de l'histoire biblique, ou de celle du royaume d'Angleterre…

- Entre les deux, il y a eu plusieurs siècles, rétorqua Severus, qui sentait poindre son agacement à devoir se justifier. On ne peut pas les balayer d'un revers de main.

- C'est pourtant ce que suggère le curé quand nous bavardons tous les deux.

Severus pinça les lèvres. L'opinion du curé de la paroisse n'était pas l'opinion de toute l'Eglise. Et il s'estimait mieux placé pour parler de l'opinion de l'Eglise. Mais cela bien sûr, il ne pouvait le dire.

- J'espère en tout cas, poursuivit Black, que vous ne leur parlez pas de l'abominable vice des Grecs…

Severus tressaillit.

Les Grecs avaient codifié les relations entre hommes, appelées pédérastie, qui soutenaient leur cohésion sociale. C'était évidemment une des raisons qui avait poussé Severus à s'intéresser à la civilisation grecque. Platon avait été une découverte majeure dans sa vie. Il espérait avec ferveur que Black ne soupçonnait rien de ses inclinations personnelles et qu'il émettait simplement une remarque en l'air, sans se douter qu'il touchait juste. Le seigneur lui apparaissait assez stupide pour cela.

- Certes non, répliqua Severus. Ce sujet n'était pas abordé par Thucydide et Xénophon quand ils racontaient la guerre contre l'empire perse. Et ces lectures-là, ainsi que celle des œuvres du philosophe Aristote, sont recommandées par la Curie romaine depuis le pape Sylvestre II, qui était un lettré et un savant.

Sirius Black le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- D'autre part, poursuivit Severus, vous entendez faire de vos garçons de bons chevaliers, n'est-ce pas ? La stratégie militaire des Grecs était incomparable. Ils sont d'excellents modèles dans l'art de la guerre. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Severus sortit en passant près du baron, qui restait coi. Il était soulagé d'en avoir fini avec cet homme et avec ses héritiers pour aujourd'hui. Chaque conversation avec Black tournait à l'affrontement. Severus aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir quitter sa charge au manoir des Black, mais il avait besoin des subsides que cet emploi lui procurait.

Severus sortit du manoir et prit la route du village, dont on voyait les premières maisons au bout du chemin. Harry aussi avait probablement terminé son travail pour la journée et ils pourraient prendre leur repas tous les deux.

Harry réparait des livres. Il pouvait consolider une reliure qui tombait en lambeaux, reformer une page qui semblait sur le point de se déchirer et, évidemment, tracer de nouveau une enluminure qui s'était affadie. Si le jeune homme avait toujours été récalcitrant au travail manuel, il ne rechignait pas à celui-ci, plus artistique. Il faisait un bon artisan et les familles qui avaient des ouvrages en leur possession, ou même un seul ouvrage comme c'était souvent le cas, le confiaient à ses mains expertes. Quand on lui demandait où il avait appris son art, Harry répondait honnêtement : « auprès de frères bénédictins ».

Mais il se gardait bien de révéler que lui-même avait porté l'habit et qu'il avait défroqué. Ce serait assez pour les faire chasser à coups de pierres, Severus et lui. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Severus, arrivé au village après une courte marche, poussa la porte de leur logis. Harry n'était pas encore là. Severus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. L'endroit manquait d'entretien. Il faudrait balayer, nettoyer. A l'abbaye, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le faire, alors ni Harry ni Severus n'avaient l'habitude d'être leurs propres domestiques.

Alors que Severus fronçait le nez de dégoût, Harry entra à son tour.

- Ah, tu es là ! C'est bien, je meurs de faim !

Mais le sourire de Harry disparut en avisant qu'il n'y avait aucun feu allumé dans l'âtre et encore moins de pot mijotant au-dessus des flammes.

- Oh, tu n'as rien préparé ?

- Je viens de rentrer, dit Severus, les dents serrées. Et je ne crois pas qu'il soit consigné dans une règle quelconque que ce soit à moi de préparer le repas.

- Et à moi non plus, répliqua Harry, qui paraissait essoufflé et irritable. Je fais la plupart des corvées ici. J'aimerais que cela change.

- Si j'en crois l'état de la maison, tu n'es pas épuisé par les corvées en question, contrecarra Severus avec un haussement de sourcils sardonique.

Parfois, discuter avec Harry était comme discuter avec Sirius Black. Deux idiots qui ne connaissaient rien de ce dont ils parlaient. Il n'était alors pas très difficile de répliquer et de gagner la joute verbale.

Harry était furieux, à présent. Ses yeux verts étincelaient. Il cherchait ses mots pour répondre, et certainement les mots ne seraient guère courtois.

Severus, à son corps défendant, le trouvait très beau ainsi. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'Harry était irrésistible, même quand il n'était qu'un novice de dix-sept ans à l'air têtu. Severus, qui était son Maître au sein du monastère, s'était acharné à le traiter sévèrement pour que jamais Harry ne devine son attirance. Mais cette même attirance l'avait poussé à sauver Harry des mains de Lucius, puis finalement à quitter la vie conventuelle avec lui.

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis des mois. Mais il serait exagéré de dire que tout se passait à merveille.

Severus avait lu en cachette, comme tous les moines, les romans de chevalerie qui étaient fortement déconseillés aux clercs, lesquels n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ces absurdités peu évangéliques. Il se demandait à présent ce qui se passait après les ferventes déclarations d'amour éternel. Si Lancelot avait dû vivre avec Guenièvre, peut-être aurait-il réalisé qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant gâtée. Si Tristan s'était disputé avec Iseult sur l'état du parquet, ou si n'importe quel chevalier avait dû discuter avec la dame de ses pensées duquel d'entre eux devrait ôter des écuries le crottin de cheval, cela aurait considérablement affaibli l'amour courtois.

Harry dut lire quelque chose de plus plaisant dans les yeux de Severus car sa colère sembla se dissiper comme un nuage.

- Bon, soupira-t-il. Voyons cela ensemble. Qu'y a-t-il comme restes ?

Il s'avéra que leur coffre de victuailles était quasiment vide. Harry lança à Severus un regard désappointé, comme s'il était un chevalier qui avait failli à chasser la subsistance pour la dame de ses pensées. Mais Severus, qui n'avait ni arbalète ni destrier, préféra entraîner Harry vers le marché de la place voisine.

Ils n'étaient guère doués pour la vie hors des murs du cloître, tous les deux.

Severus eut une pensée pour son ancienne demeure, l'endroit où il avait passé toutes ces années. Il de demanda ce que ses anciens frères devenaient, sous la férule de Lucius.

HPHPHPHPHP

Après avoir frappé, Neville poussa la porte de la cellule du père abbé. Du temps d'Albus, il aurait été accueilli par un bon sourire de l'abbé du monastère, et par la vision réjouissante d'un bouquet de fleurs sur le bureau. Albus aimait être au calme, dans la solitude de sa chambre spartiate. Il avait réussi à la rendre chaleureuse, alors que la cellule répondait strictement aux commandements de saint Benoît, fondateur de l'ordre des Bénédictins : fonctionnelle et sans confort.

Mais bien des choses avaient changé récemment.

La pire de toutes était la mort d'Albus. Certes, il était âgé et son cœur était faible. C'était cela qui l'avait tué en fin de compte. Il avait encore toute sa tête et il veillait avec affection sur l'assemblée de ses moines. Sa disparition était une perte terrible pour le monastère. Il avait été porté en terre dans le cimetière, derrière l'église. Il rejoignait tous les frères Bénédictins qui avaient rejoint Dieu en ces lieux.

Le second changement majeur était l'accession de Lucius au poste de père abbé. L'ancien prieur avait pris la place qu'il convoitait depuis toujours. Avec l'appui du comte Cornelius, dont le pouvoir de ban, c'est-à-dire l'autorité, s'étendait sur le monastère, il avait pris la tête de la communauté. Ses partisans étaient très rares. Lucius était un homme corrompu, que beaucoup de monde craignait à juste titre. En théorie, les moines avaient leur mot à dire sur le choix de celui qui les dirigeait. Mais en pratique, la consultation avait été confisquée par le pouvoir séculier : le seigneur local nommait son favori. La nomination de Lucius était un témoignage des accointances qu'il avait nouées avec le comte.

Et les frères n'avaient rien à dire. Encore heureux que l'abbé fut l'un d'eux, et non un parfait inconnu arrivé de l'autre bout du pays pour prendre la direction des lieux.

Neville vérifia d'un regard circulaire que Lucius était absent. Ce n'était pas si évident car le nouvel abbé avait fait apporter plusieurs meubles qui ne s'y trouvaient pas auparavant. Le fauteuil recouvert de brocart avait l'air très confortable. Lucius venait d'une grande famille et avait gardé des goûts de luxe.

- Père abbé, vous êtes là ? Non ? Tant mieux !

Neville n'aurait pas eu ces paroles téméraires en présence de Lucius. Mais il se détendait en son absence. Remus, le frère qui dirigeait l'infirmerie, l'avait envoyé porter un remède à Lucius. Neville n'avait pas été ravi de la commission.

Il fit quelques pas et regarda autour de lui, curieux malgré lui. Frère Rusard, le concierge, disait que Lucius était un grand seigneur de par sa naissance et que son entrée dans les ordres n'y avait rien changé. Rusard était cynique et désagréable mais il y voyait souvent clair et ne se laissait pas abuser par les apparences. Toute une vie à observer les mœurs des moines l'avait laissé assez désenchanté…

Comment vivait un grand seigneur ecclésiastique ?

Visiblement il n'avait pas renoncé au confort. Il y avait des couvertures en fourrure sur le lit et celui-ci était rembourré. Des tentures étaient suspendues au mur et des tapis recouvraient le sol : ils chassaient le froid diffusé par les épaisses pierres tout en donnant un aspect confortable et luxueux à la pièce. La cheminée, qui restait souvent nue du temps d'Albus, abritait à présent une bonne flambée.

Neville fut saisi par l'envie presque irrésistible de s'allonger sur le lit. Il aurait pu avoir chaud, se sentir protégé, sentir contre sa peau la douceur de la fourrure. Jamais il n'avait expérimenté un tel confort…

Mais il se ressaisit. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il se serait immanquablement endormi et Lucius le surprendrait. La pénitence serait terrible. Lucius était indulgent envers ses propres fautes, beaucoup moins envers celles des autres…

Neville avança jusqu'à la table de travail d'Albus – enfin ce qui était avant la table de travail d'Albus. Un flot de souvenirs l'envahit et lui arracha un sourire. Albus avait une personnalité originale et irrésistible. Ses yeux clairs pétillaient de malice avec lui, la foi était joyeuse, l'espérance vivante. La vie monacale était plus légère à porter sous la houlette d'Albus. Un jour, alors que Neville était un jeune novice de quinze ans, fraîchement entré au cloître et peu accoutumé à ses règles, Albus lui avait longuement parlé, dans cette même pièce.

Neville n'était pas orphelin mais il était bien seul au monde. Ses parents avaient été torturés par des bandits et en avaient perdu la raison. Cette histoire tragique le rapprochait de Harry, un novice de son âge. Mais Neville n'avait pas la faculté de Harry de se faire des amis et de garder leur amitié. Il se sentait seul au monastère, il était affreusement timide et maladroit. Heureusement, Remus avait fait de lui son apprenti, et Neville avait commencé lentement mais sûrement à trouver sa place.

- Tout le monde a sa place dans ce monde, avait dit Albus. Tu es rempli de qualités, Neville. Tu dois prendre confiance en toi.

Neville, intimidé, gardait les yeux baissés. Ce n'était pas facile d'avoir confiance en soi quand le Maître des Novices, Severus, le harcelait sans cesse.

- Je sais que frère Severus est particulièrement sévère avec toi, reprit Albus.

Neville sursauta le père Abbé lisait-il dans les pensées ? Mais Albus eut un bon sourire.

- Severus sait voir le potentiel de chacun d'entre nous. Il fait cela mieux que personne. Je sais qu'il voit en toi des qualités de courage et de fermeté d'âme, mais il attend pour les voir s'exprimer pleinement que tu sortes de l'enfance. Il essaie, à sa manière, de te faire grandir.

- Mais je ne suis plus un enfant ! protesta Neville, piqué au vif.

- Encore un peu… N'aie pas peur, Neville. Sois toi-même.

Albus lui avait ensuite montré son bureau, qui ressemblait à une simple table de bois.

- Je vais te montrer une chose, Neville. J'ai moi aussi des craintes, des inquiétudes pour l'avenir, même si je fais confiance à la providence. J'ai un endroit secret, où je mets par écrit les pensées farfelues qui me traversent la tête. Veux-tu le voir ?

Neville, intrigué, hocha la tête et se rapprocha. Albus passa la main sous la table et frappa d'un coup sec. Il devait y avoir une petite trappe qui entreposait un papier, parce que le père abbé ramena de dessous un document qu'il montra à Neville.

- Voilà mon secret. Si tu savais les stupidités qui me viennent en tête, tu rirais ! Les coucher par écrit m'aide énormément. Elles n'encombrent plus mon esprit, et pourtant elles restent à portée si j'ai besoin ou envie de m'y replonger. Tu pourrais faire quelque chose de ce genre pour toi-même, Neville.

Neville acquiesça, attiré par cette idée. Lui qui n'avait personne à qui se confier, cela pourrait peut-être l'aider. Ce qu'il avait en tête, il ne pouvait certes pas les confier à Severus, son confesseur attitré. Les cacher dans un endroit à lui apparaissait tentant.

- J'aimerais qu'un jour, on puisse entreposer les souvenirs, les pensées, murmura Albus. On y reverrait des événements passés comme s'ils s'étaient produits hier, avec les images et les paroles… Je l'appellerais « pensine »…

Puis il secoua la tête, amusé par ses propres paroles.

- Je crois que j'ai vécu trop longtemps déjà, j'ai accumulé trop de choses dans ma pauvre tête !

L'entretien avait pris fin, mais Neville en avait toujours gardé un souvenir ému. Albus avait raison, les souvenirs avaient de la force. Celui-là l'avait porté à travers bien des mauvais moments.

Un autre mauvais moment avait été la disparition de Harry et de Ron, les deux seuls garçons ici que Neville pouvait appeler ses amis. Harry avait été mis aux arrêts sur ordre de Lucius, pour possession démoniaque, le prétexte le plus grotesque qui soit. La témérité de Neville n'allait pas jusqu'à nier l'existence du diable. Comme disait certains moines plus expérimentés que lui, il suffisait de regarder autour de soi. Mais Harry n'était pas un envoyé du diable. Lucius ferait un bien meilleur candidat. Neville et les autres moines s'inquiétaient de ce qui allait advenir à Harry, alors ils l'avaient aidé : sa cellule avait été retrouvée vide, la porte battante.

Harry avait fui, et personne ne lui en tenait rigueur. Plus étrange était la disparition simultanée de deux autres frères : Severus, le Maître des Novices, et Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry. Lucius les avait envoyé en pénitence travailler à la léproserie, à l'autre bout de la forêt. Jamais ils n'avaient regagné le cloître.

Harry et Ron lui manquaient. Il allait sans dire que Severus ne lui manquait pas du tout.

Tout en songeant au sort de ses amis perdus, Neville passa la main sous le bureau d'Albus, non de Lucius à présent. Il donna un coup, mais rien ne se produisit alors il déplaça un peu sa main et tapa de nouveau.

Si un des frère surgissait à ce moment précis, il s'inquièterait beaucoup au sujet de sa santé mentale. Peut-être l'accuserait-on de possession démoniaque, lui aussi…

Et soudain plusieurs papiers lui tombèrent dans la main, et il faillit les faire tomber tant sa surprise fut grande. Il se redressa et les regarda, hébété. Des documents qui avaient appartenu à Albus. C'était comme si le vieil abbé avait surgi de sa tombe pour lui parler.

- Que fais-tu là ? dit soudain une voix derrière lui.

(à suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Neville regardait les étranges parchemins qui provenaient de la cachette d'Albus, quand…

- Que fais-tu là ?

La voix glaciale de Lucius, venant de derrière lui, le tira de sa songerie troublée. Neville se retourna tout en fourrant les papiers dans la poche de sa robe noire. Il fit une prière, courte mais ardente, pour que Lucius n'ait rien vu.

Le nouvel abbé le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il y eut un temps où Neville se serait presque évanoui, mais Albus avait raison : il avait grandi, finalement.

- Je… Je vous ai apporté le remède pour la gorge. Le remède que Remus vous envoie, je veux dire.

Lucius se plaignait de la gorge sa voix s'enrouait parfois. S'il parlait moins et priait plus, cela n'arriverait pas, persiflaient ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas.

Lucius prit la fiole que Neville avait posée sur le bureau. Se doutait-il que la table avait un compartiment caché ? Non, Albus ne lui avait certainement pas confié cela. Neville fut fier de détenir ce secret, et son courage s'en trouva augmenté.

- Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu t'attardais dans cette pièce où tu n'as rien à faire…

Les mots étaient anodins, mais le ton comportait à lui seul une menace. Neville rétorqua :

- Je pensais à Albus et je faisais une prière.

Lucius grimaça comme si la seule mention de son prédécesseur était une épreuve.

- Prie donc à l'église. Elle est là pour ça !

Encore un point de divergence entre Lucius et Albus. Albus disait que l'on pouvait prier partout. Que seule comptait l'intention de s'adresser à Dieu, pas le lieu ni l'apparat avec lequel on agissait.

Neville restait là, l'air absent. Lucius se rapprocha, comme un oiseau de proie.

- Tu attends quelque chose, peut-être ? Tu voulais me demander un entretien ?

Neville sursauta. Bien qu'à lui, il ne soit jamais rien arrivé de ce genre, il avait entendu quantité d'avertissements sur Lucius, et quantité de conseils : que jamais il ne fallait rester seul avec lui, et que jamais il ne fallait solliciter d'entretien. Le prieur qu'était précédemment Lucius faisait alors immanquablement des propositions déshonnêtes aux jeunes moines.

- Euh, non, répondit précipitamment Neville.

- Alors pourquoi attends-tu ? Tu te demandais à quoi ressemblait la chambre de l'abbé, peut-être ?

Ce n'était pas si mal deviné. Lucius le lut sur son visage et sourit d'un air narquois.

- Cela ne ressemble en rien à ton dortoir, c'est certain.

- Et la règle de saint Benoît ? pointa Neville avec audace.

Lucius se permit de hausser les sourcils avec dédain.

- La foi ne se porte pas mieux quand ses représentants font étalage de leur pauvreté. Cela ne change rien, alors pourquoi s'y complaire ? Ma famille a toujours été une des premières du pays. J'ai pris certaines habitudes. Y renoncer ne fait pas de moi un meilleur chrétien, et le jugement dernier ne s'appesantira pas sur ma manière de vivre…

Neville n'aurait pas parié là-dessus, mais lui, jeune moine ayant à peine prononcé ses vœux, n'allait pas engager une discussion sur l'Evangile selon saint Jean avec l'abbé Lucius. Ce serait risible.

Lucius lui lança un regard rusé.

- Tu pourrais bénéficier d'avantages, toi aussi. Tu pourrais avoir une vie plus facile, comme rester au chaud quand les autres participent aux tâches manuelles. Tu pourrais avoir une chambre particulière au lieu de dormir au milieu des ronfleurs. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Neville se raidit.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

- Parce que cela ne tient qu'à toi. Il te suffirait de me rendre service, et je te rendrai service à mon tour. Ne roule pas des yeux effrayés. Rien de ce que je demanderai n'heurtera les dix commandements, je le promets solennellement.

- Quoi donc ? articula Neville.

- Il suffirait que tu sois mes yeux et mes oreilles dans le monastère. Tu me raconterais ce qui s'y passe, ce qui s'y dit, et évidemment ce que nos frères disent sur moi ! Tu vois, c'est vraiment très bénin. Et en échange de ce petit service insignifiant, qui ne mettra en rien ton âme en péril, je te permettrai une vie plus facile. Tu verras, tu y prendras goût.

Lucius souriait, sûr et certain par avance de la réponse de Neville.

Mais Neville songea que l'abbé n'était pas aussi sûr de ses droits qu'il voulait bien le dire. Jamais Albus n'aurait eu besoin de recourir à un procédé pareil pour savoir ce qui se passait dans son abbaye : il savait tout ses moines lui parlaient spontanément comme à un ami. Lucius devait sentir au contraire qu'il n'avait pas la situation bien en main.

C'était bien fait pour lui, pensa peu charitablement Neville.

Il recula d'un pas et articula d'une voix forte :

- Je vous rejoindrai le jour où l'enfer gèlera.

Il tourna les talons avant que Lucius fasse un geste et quitta les lieux aussi vite que sa robe monacale le lui permettait.

HPHPHPHP

Même en milieu de journée, il ne restait guère de choix chez les commerçants d'un petit village. En outre, Severus et Harry n'avaient, en commun, que quelques pièces. Mais ils purent ramener de la viande fumée, du pain presque frais, et quelques légumes.

Dans l'une des boutiques, la commerçante, une certaine Dolorès Ombrage, les regarda d'un air étrange, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelque temps. Severus lui lança un regard froid. La femme détourna les yeux, l'air gêné, mais les reporta bien vite sur Harry avec une grimace suspicieuse.

- Vous ne prenez pas beaucoup de vivres, fit-elle remarquer à Harry. Vous n'êtes que deux chez vous ?

- C'est cela, répondit Harry en souriant.

Soit il n'était pas sensible à l'air antipathique de cette Dolorès, soit il avait décidé de gagner ses bonnes grâces en étant le plus charmant possible. Mais la femme ne se déridait pas et elle semblait devenir plus intrusive à chaque fois.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autre famille, mon petit ? insista-t-elle. Seulement votre père ?

- Oh, Severus n'est pas mon père, dit joyeusement Harry.

Au moins, un mystère était levé : Harry ne réalisait absolument pas l'air soupçonneux de cette femme et disait exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Severus interrompit leur conversation en demandant sa monnaie et entraîna Harry hors d'ici le plus vite possible.

Harry trottina derrière lui, l'air intrigué.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu l'air fâché ?

- Tu ne devrais pas répondre à des questions sur nous. Cela peut être dangereux.

- Je le sais ! se défendit Harry. Je n'allais rien lui dire d'autre. Mais je ne peux pas laisser croire les autres que tu es mon père, tout de même !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu ne l'es pas, répliqua sèchement Harry.

Harry n'avait pas connu son père, assassiné quand il était encore un nouveau-né. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Son oncle et sa tante, qui l'avaient recueilli un temps, refusaient catégoriquement d'en parler. Pour Harry, la mention de ses parents était un sujet encore sensible.

- Je n'ai besoin de me sentir plus perverti que je ne le suis déjà aux yeux de la loi ! continua Harry, venimeux.

- Nous devons rester discrets, insista Severus. Les gens qui se montrent trop curieux pourraient nous attirer des ennuis, même sans le vouloir.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Harry. Nous avons besoin de cacher ce que nous sommes, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher, nous.

- Vivre ensemble est déjà incriminant. Tu sais que c'est la mort pour le péché de sodomie ?

Severus essayait, à dessein, d'être le plus brutal possible pour éveiller Harry à la dure réalité. Mais il n'eut pas la satisfaction de le voir pâlir. Au contraire, Harry releva le menton avec défi.

- Nous ne sommes pas coupables de cela, alors tu peux dormir tranquille !

- Harry…

- Parce que c'est toi qui ne veux pas. Cela ne tiendrait qu'à moi, en effet, nous serions des pécheurs jusqu'au bout. Mais tu refuses !

- Harry… C'est difficile à accepter pour moi. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je voyais ma vie… J'avais choisi de combattre les désirs que j'avais en moi.

- Je sais. Mais tu n'es plus un Bénédictin, et moi non plus. Nous n'avons plus à obéir à la règle…

- La société civile aussi a des règles, coupa Severus. Elle n'accepte pas les gens comme nous et ne les acceptera jamais, même dans un millier d'années !

Harry avait l'air aussi buté qu'un enfant de cinq ans à qui on refusait un jouet de chiffon. Mais il n'était plus un enfant, comme le prouvèrent ses paroles suivantes

- Je dors dans ton lit, tu me caresses, tu me fais jouir, je fais pareil pour toi. Quelle différence avec la sodomie ? Même si nous n'avons jamais fait ça, je suis sûr que le baron Black n'y verrait pas grande différence !

Severus eut un hoquet. Malgré lui, il sentit sa gêne monter en entendant les paroles des Harry. Et celui-ci n'avait pas tort. La société condamnait les liens qui existaient entre eux, leur nature même. Les détails de ce qu'ils avaient fait ou pas quand ils étaient seuls n'y changeraient rien. Cependant Severus n'avait pas pu se résoudre à franchir ce dernier cap, à commettre ce péché absolu. S'il y succombait, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Il serait irrémédiablement damné.

Et c'était très difficile de résister quand Harry n'attendait que cela et faisait pour l'y inciter. Le diable en personne ne s'y prendrait pas mieux pour le tenter.

Après leur frugal repas, Severus et Harry sortirent pour faire quelques pas sur la neige durcie et, accessoirement, ramasser du bois mort pour le feu. Ils avaient la chance que le baron Sirius Black soit très indulgent dans ce domaine et autorise la prise de bois sur ses terres sans contrepartie. Peu de seigneurs agissaient ainsi. La communauté villageoise en profitait largement.

Juste à l'orée de la grande forêt, ils entendirent le bruit d'un galop et levèrent la tête, instantanément méfiants. S'ils avaient perçu qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs cavaliers, ils auraient certainement battu en retraite, sans attendre de les avoir dans leur champ de vision. On ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber : des brigands, des soudards, des cavaliers en rupture de ban… La mort pouvait revêtir de multiples visages et surgir de manière imprévisible à tout moment. On ne savait jamais en se levant le matin si on serait encore vivant le soir, et cette incertitude pesait lourdement sur les âmes.

Mais le seul et unique cavalier ralentit à leur approche et Harry tourna un regard joyeux vers lui.

- Tiens, Olivier ! Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir, Harry ! Messire Severus…

Severus se contenta d'un signe de tête à peine esquissé et fit un pas de recul. Olivier Dubois était un chevalier fraîchement adoubé, au service de la famille Black. Il était toujours affable et souriant et semblait entretenir de bonnes relations avec Harry. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander pourquoi. L'ancien novice en fuite, spécialiste de livres, et le chevalier, qui ne se séparait jamais de son épée, n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun.

- Quelles nouvelles du manoir ? demanda Harry, toujours prompt à bavarder. Et quelles nouvelles du royaume ?

- Les nouvelles du manoir sont bonnes, répondit Olivier, mais je suis sûr que votre maître le sait pertinemment, puisqu'il y était encore tout à l'heure.

Olivier esquissa un petit salut vers Severus, qui n'était pas ironique. Même si Olivier ne pensait qu'aux tournois, aux joutes et aux chevaux, il respectait le savoir.

- Quant aux nouvelles du royaume… eh bien je ne prétends pas comprendre tout à la politique du roi…

Severus eut un son de gorge moqueur, qu'Olivier n'entendit pas.

-… donc je dirai juste que tout semble suivre son cours. Mais j'ai des nouvelles de la ville voisine !

Harry tendit une oreille intéressée. Il rêvait vaguement à Londres, à la vie en ville. Elle l'attirait autant qu'elle lui faisait peur. Londres était certainement très différente de la vie villageoise qu'il avait connue. Il disait qu'il aimerait y aller, un jour, mais Severus hésitait, pour les mêmes raisons. Après leur fuite du monastère, ils avaient jugé préférable de s'établir dans un village, dans un autre comté loin de Cornelius Fudge. La vie qu'il y avaient trouvé leur demeurait vaguement familière.

- Quelles nouvelles, alors ? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien, des inquisiteurs viennent d'arriver. Ils ont été nommés par le légat de Londres, avec des ordres écrits directement par le pape. Ils vont sillonner le comté à la recherche d'hérétiques. On ne sait pas exactement ce que signifie ce mot, à vrai dire, ni qui ils cherchent et pourquoi. Mais enfin, ils sont en route. Ils passeront certainement au manoir Black. Je dois en avertir messire Sirius. Cela va l'intéresser.

- Sûrement, dit Harry avec politesse, mais son visage avait blêmi. Que sait-on de ces hommes ?

- Il y a un Dominicain, évidemment, qui s'appelle… Lestrange, je crois. L'autre est plus jeune, son second sans doute. J'ai peur de ne rien savoir d'autre. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir à tous les deux !

Harry et Severus saluèrent d'un air distrait, ce que Olivier ne parut pas remarquer. Le jeune chevalier remit son cheval en mouvement de quelques coups de talon, et il s'éloigna dans un bruit de sabots martelant.

Le visage d'Harry s'allongea ouvertement.

- Des inquisiteurs dominicains… Je n'aime guère ces gens-là !

- Comme tout le monde, rétorqua Severus, la mâchoire crispée.

L'ordre des Dominicains, les _domini canes_ (chiens du seigneur), avait été créé par Dominique de Guzman dans le but affiché de chasser et de détruire l'hérésie qui s'implantait sournoisement dans la chrétienté. Les inquisiteurs avaient la mission officielle, paraphée par le souverain pontife, de circuler dans le royaume, de recueillir les dénonciations et d'enquêter sur les suspects, ceux qui professaient des convictions contredisant la doctrine catholique, quelque en soit la forme ou le contenu.

Harry et Severus, qui avaient vécu plusieurs années dans les ordres, étaient familiers du processus inquisitorial, davantage que la population civile. Ils connaissaient l'histoire des Dominicains, leurs liens privilégiés avec le pape et leur objectif de guider la population vers l'orthodoxie de pensée.

Ils se sentaient donc vaguement mal à l'aise devant la nouvelle d'arrivée d'inquisiteurs dans la région.

- Nous ne sommes pas visés par l'Inquisition ? dit soudain Harry, formulant à voix basse ses craintes intérieures.

- Non, dit Severus. Nous n'avons aucune intention de réformer la religion ni de faire des adeptes…

- Mais les inquisiteurs ne nous aimeraient guère, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait comme les autres.

- Les inquisiteurs n'aiment personne, Harry. Ils soupçonnent chacun d'avoir de mauvaises pensées, du seigneur au roi. Ils seraient capables de reprendre saint Pierre en personne sur ses conceptions religieuses !

Harry éclata de rire pour cacher son trouble.

La nouvelle de l'arrivée d'inquisiteurs se répandit dans le village, probablement par le curé, parce que Severus et Harry, eux, n'en avaient soufflé mot à personne. Le chef de la communauté villageoise se nommait Maugrey. Il était d'un naturel acariâtre, et la nouvelle le rendit plus désagréable encore.

- Nous sommes d'humbles gens qui travaillons dur. Quel besoin ont ces gens-là de s'en prendre à nos pensées ?

Maugrey était surnommé « Fol Œil » car il lui manquait un œil et celui qui restait semblait avoir une vie indépendante, regardant dans toutes les directions alors que Maugrey ne tournait même pas la tête. Il était laid, couturé de cicatrices, il avait le nez mutilé et une jambe de bois. Il effrayait toux ceux qui le croisaient et qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de son physique difficile à regarder. Mais il avait la confiance des habitants parce qu'il était l'un des leurs depuis sa naissance. Les circonstances qui lui avaient valu ces affreuses blessures restaient incertaines. Certaines disaient qu'il avait été un guerrier, mais c'était impossible puisqu'il n'était pas de haute naissance et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de porter des armes. D'autres racontaient qu'il portait les stigmates de plusieurs attaques de brigands contre ses terres, et que ses adversaires, eux, n'étaient même plus là pour raconter leur rencontre avec Maugrey.

Severus jugeait que cette dernière histoire était la plus plausible. « Il a un physique qui reflète la cruauté de notre monde », avait-il dit un jour à Harry.

Cela ne signifiait pas que Severus recherchait la compagnie de Maugrey. D'ailleurs Severus ne cherchait pas à se lier avec qui que ce soit dans le village. Il avait toujours été un solitaire, y compris au beau milieu d'un monastère rempli de Bénédictins. Et s'il avait bouleversé sa vie pour y faire une place à Harry, il n'avait guère changé sur le reste.

Severus en avait parfaitement conscience, ce qui l'amenait parfois à se demander ce qu'un homme jeune, beau et ardent comme Harry pouvait bien lui trouver. Dans le cadre confiné du monastère, Harry avait pu être attiré par lui. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient dans le vaste monde, combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant que Harry ne jette les yeux sur quelqu'un de plus en rapport avec son âge et sa nature ? Quelqu'un comme Olivier Dubois ?

Severus et Harry se rendirent, comme chaque dimanche, à la messe. Il était inconcevable d'être absents à ce rendez-vous de la vie villageoise. L'absence de quiconque y était largement commentée, et les deux hommes ne cherchaient qu'à se fondre dans la masse et à ne pas se faire remarquer. A leur installation, quelques mois plus tôt, Severus avait simplement dit à Maugrey qu'il était le tuteur de Harry, qui était orphelin. Maugrey n'avait pas posé de question mais son « fol œil » s'était agité en tout sens en toisant Severus. Il devait se dire que Harry n'était plus un enfant et n'avait guère besoin d'un tuteur mais il n'avait pas soulevé d'objections à leur installation dans le village.

Au début de l'office, le curé appela deux hommes près de lui. Ce début était assez inhabituel pour que tout le monde tende le cou pour dévisager les deux hommes, qui étaient inconnus. Mais à leurs robes blanches, certains les avaient déjà identifiés.

- Des Dominicains, murmura Severus.

Le curé tendit la main vers eux pour les présenter.

- Frère Rodolphus, frère Drago.

Quelques voix lancèrent des mots de bienvenue depuis les bancs de l'église, mais les deux moines près de l'autel ne manifestèrent pas qu'ils les avaient entendus. Ils regardaient l'assistance avec une indifférence paisible. Rodolphus était le plus âgé. Drago semblait assez jeune, mais ses yeux clairs et perçants, sa moue dédaigneuse, le vieillissaient il n'avait rien d'un innocent damoiseau.

Le curé poursuivit :

- Nos frères sont de l'ordre de Dominique. Ils sont ici pour partager avec nous leur expérience de la vie évangélique. Puis ils pourront rendre compte à notre bien-aimé souverain pontife que notre paroisse est la plus pieuse du pays !

- Voilà une charmante façon de voir les choses, grogna Maugrey.

Il était assis à la même hauteur que Severus et Harry, et ces derniers l'entendirent donc. Ils furent certainement les seuls. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent sous la tension soudaine. Le curé ne prononça pas les mots « Inquisition » ni même « enquête », comme si ces deux frères étaient d'aimables visiteurs, tout en bienveillance. Puis ils allèrent s'asseoir au fond de l'église, dans un même mouvement de cape.

Il sembla qu'il faisait soudain plus froid dans l'église.

Le curé ânonnait les mots en latin, que personne ne comprenait vraiment, mais au fil des ans les gens savaient y reconnaître les passages essentiels et donnaient les « respons » sans trop d'erreurs. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils comprenaient le latin, mais la religion dispensée en latin leur donnait un petit vernis de connaissance en ce domaine.

Tous comprenaient parfaitement le « ite missa est », par exemple, et se levaient du banc avec un certain soulagement. La célébration s'achevait. Les villageois s'empressèrent hors de l'église glaciale.

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Cela avait été une curieuse célébration dominicale. La présentation officielle des inquisiteurs avait jeté un froid palpable. Harry et Severus ne s'attardèrent pas parmi les groupes qui se formaient pour bavarder de choses et d'autres. Le temps d'après la messe était souvent dévolu à la socialisation, mais Severus n'en voulait pour rien au monde. Particulièrement aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea fermement vers leur demeure, Harry marchant avec lenteur derrière lui.

Quand le bruit des conversations s'estompa derrière eux, Harry se rapprocha et glissa sa main dans celle de Severus.

- Sev, si nous allions nous réchauffer dans notre lit ?

Severus eut un haut-le-corps et s'arracha à lui comme si le contact l'avait brûlé.

- Tu as perdu la tête ? Me prendre la main ici, et justement aujourd'hui ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

- Mais il n'y a personne, se défendit Harry en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Tu as vérifié aussi dans les coins sombres et derrière les fenêtres, bien entendu ? Tu ne réfléchis jamais à rien !

Harry, dont l'orgueil était mortifié, prit un air hautain.

- Je réfléchis bien assez. Mais toi, tu réfléchis trop ! Tu n'oses jamais rien faire, tu t'interdis tout. C'est insupportable !

- Je ne suis plus un enfant immature, rétorqua Severus.

- C'est ce que je suis, d'après toi ? J'ai trouvé un métier, je gagne ma vie, notre vie je devrais ajouter. Je sais ce que je veux, moi au moins. Crois-moi, Severus, je ne suis plus en enfant !

Severus le regarda sans rien dire. Harry, furieux, tourna les talons.

- Je rentre. Toi, fais ce que bon te semble !

Severus ne revint que plusieurs heures après, ce dont il eut le temps de se repentir amèrement plus tard. Il avait vagabondé dans les bois, avait croisé des bûcherons, et aussi quelques braconniers qui s'étaient dissimulés à son approche. Ces hommes savaient qu'il travaillait pour le baron Sirius Black et craignaient qu'il ne les dénonce. Mais rien n'était plus éloigné de son esprit.

Le froid qui régnait n'était rien à côté du froid glacial qui régnait dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression d'être engourdi et de ne rien ressentir, si ce n'était un vide tragique.

A quoi servait donc son existence ?

Il n'avait plus de réponse à donner à cette question.

Il finit par se résigner à rentrer, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Mais c'était bien à contre-cœur.

Quand il approcha de leur maison, il entendit une voix provenant de l'intérieur qui n'appartenait pas à Harry. C'était une voix masculine plus âgée et plus grave, qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Harry n'avait pas été stupide au point d'inviter chez eux les deux inquisiteurs, quand même ? Severus, toutefois, n'aurait juré de rien. Il s'approcha lentement du mur de bois, qui laissait filtrer les sons, et y appliqua son oreille.

- Vous reconnaîtrez que son enseignement est original. Personne n'a vu un professeur tel que lui avant, disait la voix inconnue. Pourquoi étudier les anciens Grecs ?

- Pourquoi les passer sous silence ? rétorqua la voix claire de Harry. Ils ont fait l'histoire, ils ont été la civilisation la plus en avance de leur temps.

Severus fronça les sourcils depuis sa cachette. L'homme était-il quelqu'un de la suite du baron Sirius Black ? Il semblait évoquer l'éducation que Severus délivrait aux enfants du baron. Pourquoi s'en occuperait-il ? Et pourquoi en parlerait-il à Harry ? Severus se rapprocha du mur, débattant avec l'idée de faire irruption dans la pièce. Mais alors il n'apprendrait rien de plus.

- C'étaient des païens ! s'écria l'autre voix avec dégoût. Ils adoraient des idoles.

- Comme tous les peuples de leur temps…

- Leurs idées contredisent sur tous les points l'enseignement de l'Eglise. Sur la science, par exemple. C'est bien pour cela que l'Eglise interdit qu'on les lise et qu'on les étudie. Ce que fait votre tuteur est très grave !

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Harry reprit la parole, avec beaucoup de calme :

- Leurs idées ne sont pas incompatibles avec l'enseignement de l'Eglise, pas sur tout. Nous utilisons encore les cartes géographiques de Ptolémée, après tout. Et puis les Pères de l'Eglise n'étaient pas tous contre l'enseignement des savants grecs. Saint Augustin et saint Jean Chrysostome ont dit que les Grecs avaient apporté beaucoup à la connaissance de notre monde.

C'étaient l'enseignement d'Albus que Harry professait là. Severus en reconnaissait les paroles. Albus avait toujours été un homme prompt à prendre la connaissance d'où qu'elle vienne.

Severus était de plus en plus intrigué par l'homme qui conversait avec Harry. Il décida de faire le tour de la maison et de passer par la porte de derrière. Il verrait le visage de l'homme avant que celui-ci ne devine même sa présence. Severus avait toujours eu un don pour se déplacer en silence et surprendre les conversations. Il n'avait pas été Maître des Novices pour rien.

- Oh ! fit la voix, soudain plus douce. Vous connaissez bien des choses pour un artisan de village. Vous réparez les livres, mais je gage que vous savez les lire aussi ?

- Oui, fit Harry avec fierté.

- Qui vous a donc parlé des Pères de l'Eglise et de leurs idées sur les Grecs ? J'ai suivi l'enseignement d'un clerc mais lui ne disait pas cela ! J'ai peur, mon jeune ami, que vous n'ayez mal compris ce que l'on a essayé de vous enseigner !

Severus avait fait le tour et à présent il poussait silencieusement le panneau de bois. Dans l'interstice qui se découvrait, il vit un visage cireux et rondouillard. L'homme avait des cheveux filasse et des dents en avant, comme un rat. Severus se rappela l'avoir vu effectivement au manoir des Black, où il trottinait servilement derrière le baron et sa suite. Il se nommait Peter Pettigrow. Au moins n'était-ce pas un inquisiteur.

- J'ai très bien compris ce que l'on m'a enseigné ! s'écria Harry, dont l'indignation colorait les joues. Probablement mieux que vous…

Severus, dans un éclair, sentit venir la catastrophe. Il fit un pas en avant. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche et émettre le moindre son, Harry avait lancé avec force :

- J'ai vécu dans une abbaye et je peux vous dire que les moines comprennent mieux l'Eglise que vous !

Intérieurement, Severus voulut lancer « que le diable le damne ! », mais ce juron violent ne franchit pas ses lèvres. A la place, il bondit devant Harry et fit face à Peter Pettigrow, le toisant de toute sa stature pour l'intimider. Ce n'était pas d'ailleurs très difficile d'effrayer cet individu qui n'avait jamais brillé par le courage et restait dans le sillage des hommes plus puissants que lui.

- Je crois que vous vous êtes assez attardé, messire, lança sèchement Severus. Le baron doit certainement se demander les raisons de votre absence à cet instant même.

Pettigrow, qui avait pâli visiblement à l'irruption de Severus, fit un pas en arrière. Il se mit à bafouiller qu'il était fort tard en effet, que la nuit ne tarderait pas et qu'il était dangereux d'être dehors… Severus ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était tourné vers Harry et l'assassinait de son regard furibond. Harry sembla se recroqueviller un peu.

Pettigrow fit ses adieux par une formule précipitée et quitta les lieux, sans que personne ne le raccompagne. Severus claqua férocement la porte derrière lui. Puis il se retourna vers Harry, les bras croisés.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu viens de lui dire que tu es un moine en fuite ! Que diable t'ait-il passé par la tête ?!

Harry releva le menton, par bravoure, mais il n'en menait pas large, comme s'il réalisait soudain l'exacte teneur de ses propos.

- Je ne crois pas avoir dit cela, pas en ces termes…

- Cela revient strictement au même ! Tu as perdu l'esprit !

- Tu exagères toujours, dit Harry d'un ton boudeur. Pettigrow était venu pour bavarder, et il remettait en cause ton enseignement envers les fils du baron. J'étais en train de te défendre ! Pettigrow ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche mais il ne connaît rien à rien.

- Je peux me défendre seul, répliqua Severus. Tu as été terriblement imprudent de te laisser entraîner dans une discussion religieuse avec cet homme, qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une larve sournoise. Il voulait te faire parler, j'en suis sûr, et qui sait seulement ce qu'il fera de cette information !

- Je suis persuadé qu'il n'en fera rien ! s'emporta Harry. Que pourrait-il en faire, de toute manière ? Il n'est pas un inquisiteur, lui ! Je crois que l'arrivée de ces Dominicains te fait un peu perdre la tête ! C'est toi qui deviens fou, pas moi !

Severus en resta sans voix. Cet insupportable gamin venait de commettre une erreur qui pouvait avoir de néfastes conséquences et n'en réalisait pas la portée. Pis, il justifiait sa position en reportant les torts sur Severus. Severus dut faire un violent effort pour ne pas le saisir aux épaules et le secouer comme un prunier.

- Nous pourrions être obligés de partir d'ici, Harry ! Tu viens de jeter aux orties tous les efforts que nous avons fait pour nous intégrer en toute discrétion !

Harry fit un pas en arrière avant de hausser les épaules. S'il était prêt à défier Severus, il semblait redouter un geste de violence, dû à la colère.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas intégrés, rétorqua-t-il avec toute sa fougue juvénile. Nous nous tenons en retrait de tout le monde, et c'est exactement pour cela que les gens sont curieux envers nous. Tu les toises de loin et tu ne parles à personne. Il y a de quoi provoquer les questions, et même la méfiance, de n'importe qui. Nous pourrions être des criminels, des bandits recherchés par la justice royale !

- C'est pour notre sécurité ! plaida Severus, suffoqué que Harry ne voie pas les raisons de son comportement.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Cela peut nous mettre en danger aussi. Tu sais ce que Pettigrow voulait ? Il est entré sous prétexte de m'emprunter une hache, ce qui est ridicule parce qu'il doit y en avoir des dizaines au manoir Black. Même moi j'ai compris que c'était une invention ! Et ensuite il a commencé à me demander si tu donnais un enseignement religieux aussi, si tu expliquais l'Evangile devant certaines assemblées et si tu pensais que le diable était au moins d'égale puissance que Dieu lui-même ! Je ne suis pas un idiot, même si tu crois le contraire, Severus ! Pettigrow se demandait si tu n'étais pas un Cathare, ou un Parfait, ou un Béguin, quelque soit le nom que l'on donne aux hérétiques ces temps-ci ! Et je suis satisfait de pouvoir t'annoncer que, grâce à moi, il ne le croit plus !

Severus poussa un profond soupir. Certes Harry avait été clairvoyant sur ce point. Les questions de Pettigrow, aussi maladroites soient-elles, montraient qu'ils connaissaient l'existence de l'hérésie, et les moyens de les démasquer. Ce qui amenait à une autre question : pourquoi quelqu'un comme Pettigrow s'intéresserait-il soudain aux hérétiques, alors que des inquisiteurs venaient d'arriver au village ?

Severus connaissait suffisamment le processus de l'Inquisition pour répondre : Pettigrow était probablement « un familier », nom que donnaient les inquisiteurs aux hommes qui les renseignaient. Ou alors Pettigrow espérait en devenir un. Dans la communauté villageoise, il n'était personne, juste un des hommes de la suite de Black. Peut-être avait-il envie de se faire remarquer, et il avait choisi ce moyen.

A priori, il n'était pas dangereux. Mais l'instinct de Severus se trompait rarement. Il avait su que Lucius était dangereux, même quand il n'était qu'un novice blond et arrogant, qui ne se résignait pas à n'être qu'un frère parmi d'autres dans l'abbaye. A présent, son instinct lui disait de même de se méfier de Pettigrow et de ses questions insidieuses. Si seulement Harry avait su garder le contrôle de ses nerfs et de sa langue…

Severus jeta au jeune homme un regard perçant.

- Tu es vraiment insupportable ! Il serait plus prudent de s'éloigner d'ici tant qu'il est…

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent ses propos.

Severus se figea. Il lui semblait que ses pires craintes prenaient forme.

- Au nom de notre sainte mère l'Eglise, ouvrez !

HPHPHPHPHP

Neville brûlait d'envie d'examiner les parchemins qu'il avait trouvés dans l'ancien bureau d'Albus. Mais il n'était guère aisé de se retrouver seul dans cet endroit. L'emploi du temps était fait de telle sorte que les frères avaient peu de temps pour se perdre dans leurs pensées. Cela aurait pu être dangereux, remettre en cause leur vocation, les faire s'interroger sur leur place dans le monde. En les gardant tous ensemble et occupés en permanence, la règle bénédictine assurait la cohésion de leurs âmes.

Mais Neville bouillonnait intérieurement. Il voulait être seul pour lire les parchemins roulés dans sa poche. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Enfin, après le frugal déjeuner, les moines se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur occupation assignée. Neville prit la direction du cloître qui jouxtait l'église il clamait son droit à la méditation. Et il déplia ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la table secrète d'Albus.

« Dans la réserve des maures, la géographie prouvera les pratiques du dragon jaune. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre, la seconde feuille était vierge. Neville fut très dépité. Il enfouit les parchemins dans sa poche à nouveau. Albus devait perdre la tête, sur la fin.

Neville rejoignit les autres dans le scriptorium. Ils avaient un cours sur l'Evangile. Frère Filius était un vieux Bénédictin, aussi dépourvu de méchanceté que d'enthousiasme. Les cours sous sa direction étaient soporifiques mais personne ne souffrait. Aujourd'hui Filius avait choisi de commenter un passage de l'Apocalypse, ce qui arracha un frisson à Neville. Ce livre le glaçait de peur et il espérait sincèrement que la vision de saint Jean ne devait rien à l'inspiration divine. Il se gardait bien d'exprimer cette pensée à voix haute. Elle était un outrage.

Pendant que Filius expliquait la beauté de la vision de Jean, l'apôtre qui avait côtoyé Jésus, Neville réfléchissait furieusement. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'Albus avait toute sa tête. Il n'aurait pas pris la peine de cacher ce document s'il n'avait pas revêtu une importance quelconque. En outre, c'était un parchemin de valeur, qui avait été gratté pour être réutilisé plusieurs fois. Ce palimpseste avait été gardé précieusement par Albus, donc les mots étranges qui le recouvraient avaient forcément un sens caché.

Dean, assis à côté de Neville, lui donna un coup de coude.

- Réveille-toi. Nous devons commencer notre commentaire des Ecritures !

Filius avait fini sa leçon à présent les jeunes moines devaient choisir un ouvrage des Pères de l'Eglise qui commentait les Ecritures et retrouver le passage que Filius venait de commenter.

- Tu connais un Père de l'Eglise qui a parlé de l'Apocalypse, toi ? soupira Seamus à côté d'eux, qui semblait fatigué avant d'avoir commencé.

- Non. Saint Augustin ?

- Pff, c'est ta réponse à tout, saint Augustin…

Neville se leva et fit le tour des étagères, perdu dans ses pensées. Les livres, lourdement reliés de cuir et de corde, étaient posés à plat et entassés les uns sur les autres pour ne pas s'abîmer. L'une des corvées du bibliothécaire était de permuter régulièrement ceux qui se trouvaient tout en haut de la pile et n'étaient donc pas maintenus sous le poids des autres. Neville n'était pas très à l'aise dans la bibliothèque et le scriptorium. Il préférait travailler dehors, dans les jardins de l'abbaye, au milieu des plantes médicinales. C'était là son domaine.

- Je ne trouve rien, grommela-t-il, ennuyé.

- Tu as cherché dans la réserve ? suggéra Dean.

- La réserve ?

- Oui. Quand nous étions novices, nous n'y avions pas droit, mais à présent j'y trouve souvent des ouvrages intéressants !

L'air réjoui de Dean semblait indiquer qu'il y trouvait des romans d'amour et des récits de guerres, sujets qui l'intéressaient beaucoup plus que les œuvres des Pères de l'Eglise. Mais Neville ne le taquina pas. Le mot « réserve » venait de jaillir, le faisant presque trébucher sous le choc.

La réserve que mentionnait Albus était-elle celle de la bibliothèque ?

Neville se rendit dans cette partie de la bibliothèque, derrière la petite barrière de bois sculpté. La réserve contenait des ouvrages plus précieux, plus rares, auxquels les novices n'avaient pas accès. Mais Dean avait raison : depuis qu'ils avaient formellement prononcé leurs vœux la semaine dernière, ils n'étaient plus des novices. Cela aurait été un honneur de prêter serment d'améliorer le sort de l'humanité devant Albus, qui aimait tant ses semblables et ne leur souhaitait que du bien. Mais le faire devant Lucius avait été une farce.

Les moines se chargeaient des péchés des hommes. Ils priaient pour ceux qui ne le faisaient pas et espéraient, par leur vie de sacrifice, convaincre Dieu d'éloigner les maux de l'humanité. Mais Lucius ne priait certainement pas pour cela. Pour quoi pouvait-il prier, si ce n'était pour lui-même ?

Neville parcourut les étagères de la réserve. Il ne savait ce qu'il espérait : une illumination, un éclair de compréhension… Mais la réserve était, comme le reste de la bibliothèque, un enchevêtrement d'ouvrages dont le classement était un mystère. Seul le bibliothécaire en avait la totale compréhension. Neville ressortit le message d'Albus de sa poche et le relut. La réserve des maures… Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Dean, apparu subitement à côté de lui.

Neville sursauta. Dean en profita pour se pencher et lire les mots sur le parchemin que Neville tenait serré dans sa main.

- Oh, c'est privé ! protesta Neville.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Tu as mal lu la règle. Rien n'est privé ici, tout appartient à la communauté !

Il avait raison, d'ailleurs.

Neville soupira et n'essaya plus de jouer cavalier seul. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Dean. Tous deux avaient déjà comploté ensemble pour voler la clé de la prison de Harry et lui permettre de fuir, quand Lucius l'avait enfermé.

- Ce papier appartenait à Albus, murmura Neville. Je voudrais le déchiffrer, je suis sûr que c'est important.

Dean le relut de plus près, l'air intéressé à présent. Il réfléchit puis claqua soudain des doigts.

- La réserve des maures… Il y a une section de la réserve qui regroupe les écrits des mahométans. C'est sûrement eux, les maures !

Neville en resta bouche bée.

- Quoi, tu crois ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Oublies-tu que j'ai des origines africaines ?

Neville rougit. Il le savait, oui. Dean avait, comme eux tous, une histoire complexe : en l'occurrence, sa mère avait eu une aventure avec un Maure quand elle vivait sur la côte barbaresque, avant de rentrer en Angleterre et d'épouser un homme beaucoup plus ordinaire. Dean avait été finalement poussé à entrer dans les ordres, ce qu'il avait fait sans se poser trop de questions il avait une nature placide.

- J'avais un peu oublié, confessa Neville.

- C'est parce que tu me vois, moi, et pas ma couleur de peau, sourit Dean. Tant mieux.

Dean montra à Neville où se trouvait la section des livres venus d'Al-Andalus, la partie de l'Espagne qui était aux mains des musulmans. Il en avait déjà lu, reconnut-il, alors que leur accès était strictement restreint.

Il y avait là des livres de médecine surtout. Les musulmans avaient sur ce point de l'avance sur l'Europe, avait prétendu Albus en son temps. Il encourageait la recherche de ce genre d'ouvrages, mais il avait été bien seul dans le monastère à prôner cela. Les autres frères se méfiaient de tout ce qui venait de contrées lointaines et des mains des infidèles.

Neville regarda les ouvrages d'un air découragé. Faudrait-il les passer un par un en revue ? Il relut les mots griffonnés par Albus : « dans la réserve des maures, la géographie prouvera les pratiques du dragon jaune ». Il n'avait pas d'autre idée.

Ce fut Seamus qui trouva la solution. Dean était venu lui parler à voix basse et Seamus avait abandonné sa recherche des Pères de l'Eglise pour se joindre à eux.

Il tendit la main vers un des livres et chuchota, excité :

- C'est la géographie d'al-Idrisi !

Leurs trois têtes se penchèrent sur le livre. Le récit des voyages d'al-Idrisi, en Afrique et en Asie de l'ouest, avait été traduit en latin, comme toute œuvre littéraire digne de ce nom, et aussi magnifiquement décoré par des enluminures de toute beauté. Le talent de l'illustrateur prouvait qu'il avait pris le contenu très au sérieux.

- Eh bien, ça donne envie de voyager, reconnut Dean. Je regretterais presque d'être coincé ici. Comment connais-tu ce livre, Seamus ?

- Oui, moi aussi je regrette d'être ici parfois, dit Seamus, l'air nostalgique. Je lis tous les livres de géographie qui me tombent entre les mains parce que j'espère toujours qu'on y parlera de l'Irlande…

Neville s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé. Pour la plupart, les frères étaient des enfants perdus. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Lucius leur ressemblait si peu.

Neville feuilleta le livre, mais ce n'était guère aisé. Les pages étaient lourdes et se tournaient difficilement. Mais il finit par tomber sur une liasse de parchemins, coincée au milieu de l'ouvrage. Il les détacha avec précaution. Il y avait plusieurs feuillets, recouverts d'une écriture serrée. La calligraphie n'était pas celle dont Neville avait coutume. Il plissa les yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à lire. Les mots semblaient être collés les uns aux autres.

Filius surgit soudain de derrière une étagère.

- Mais enfin, que croyez-vous être en train de faire ? Je ne pense pas que vous vous occupiez de l'Apocalypse, dans ce secteur !

Les trois jeunes moines tressaillirent et rangèrent la géographie d'al-Idrisi là où ils l'avaient trouvée. Mais les parchemins que Neville y avait trouvés se trouvaient dans sa poche, juste à côté du message d'Albus. Neville ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait trouvé, mais il tirerait cela au clair.

(à suivre)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Neville avait relu les inscriptions du parchemin avant de se coucher. A présent il reconnaissait certains mots mais le sens général lui demeurait hermétique. Quant au message original d'Albus, il n'avait pas non plus révélé tous ses secrets : « dans la réserve des maures, la géographie prouvera les pratiques du dragon jaune ». Quel était ce dragon ? Celui qu'avait combattu saint Georges ? Une référence à la légende arthurienne ?

Frère Binns s'était approché d'un pas fantomatique.

- Soufflez cette bougie, frère Neville ! Il est temps de dormir.

Binns était le responsable du dortoir et il semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il ne savait ni où il était ni ce qu'il faisait. Voir Neville plongé dans de vieux parchemins, alors que ceux-ci devaient rester confinés strictement dans l'enceinte du scriptorium, n'avait pas l'air de le perturber le moins du monde. Probablement la vision d'un dragon traversant la cour de l'abbaye ne lui ferait-elle pas bouger un cil. Quand Seamus était encore un novice, il avait lancé les paris sur la nature de frère Binns : était-il un homme ou une entité spectrale ? Frère Severus l'avait pris sur le fait et l'avait envoyé récurer les chaudrons de la cuisine, pour lui apprendre à parier comme un soudard.

La nuit portait parfois conseil, mais celle des frères était passablement agitée, puisque entrecoupée d'offices. La cloche sonnait à deux heures pour la première messe de la journée tout le monde était contraint de s'y rendre, avant de pouvoir à nouveau s'écrouler pour quelques heures de sommeil. Neville songea que si Binns était un fantôme, alors lui-même pouvait l'être. Il se sentait comme tel, en tout cas.

La deuxième messe le tira à nouveau du lit alors que l'aube pointait juste sa lumière froide. Neville avait rêvé de dragons et de maures et il se sentait troublé. Il espérait que la prière lui apporterait du réconfort. C'était généralement le cas. Pour tous les frères, elle apportait une forme de sérénité, la satisfaction d'accomplir un bienfait, l'impression que Dieu veillait sur eux cela faisait que chacun d'entre eux se sentait moins seul. Il était en effet possible de se sentir seul au milieu d'une bâtisse remplie de dizaines de personnes. Neville en savait quelque chose.

Alors que les frères marchaient en direction de l'église en se frottant les yeux, un carrosse traversa devant eux, brinquebalant sur la terre battue de la cour, cahotant sur une pierre.

- Qui vient ? demanda Dean, dont la voix ensommeillée provenait de la droite de Neville.

- Personne. C'est au contraire quelqu'un qui part, objecta frère Filius qui menait la troupe jusqu'à l'office du matin.

- Qui donc ? insista Dean.

- C'est notre père abbé qui s'en va en visite.

Les frères en restèrent bouche bée. Albus n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, quitté l'abbaye. C'était interdit. Les laïcs qui voulaient s'entretenir avec lui et profiter de ses lumières devaient venir jusqu'ici.

- Mais… mais… balbutia Colin, qui était encore un novice facile à impressionner, est-ce que c'est correct ? Il faut rester dans l'enceinte, c'est bien spécifié dans la Règle, je croyais…

- Lucius a décidé de procéder à quelques changements, mais uniquement pour lui-même, dit froidement Filius, la voix lourde de désapprobation.

- Mais où va-t-il ? s'enquit Neville avec curiosité.

- Rejoindre un château quelconque, probablement. La société ici ne lui convient guère, c'est bien connu. Il va vivre comme un noble, à présent qu'il est le seul maître à bord, fréquenter les seigneurs locaux, assister à des banquets…

Le carrosse s'arrêta devant la herse qui protégeait l'entrée de l'abbaye. En ces temps difficiles, toutes les constructions qui pouvaient l'être étaient fortifiées, même celles abritant des ecclésiastiques. A l'époque de la guerre civile, opposant l'impératrice Maud au roi Stephen, les hauts murs, la herse et les fossés avaient rendu de loyaux services à la communauté. Le bras de Lucius apparut à la fenêtre et fit un geste impérieux vers le haut. Frère Rusard, le concierge, tourna la roue en soufflant, et la herse se leva pesamment.

Alors que Lucius attendait l'ouverture, Neville examinait le carrosse. C'était un véhicule de grand seigneur, avec des armoiries sur le côté. Neville fut frappé par la présence d'un dragon rutilant sur le fond rouge du blason. Il s'accrocha presque sans le vouloir au bras de Filius.

- Qu'est-ce que ce dragon ?!

Filius ne se formalisa pas de sa réaction étrange.

- Ce sont les armoiries de la famille de Lucius. Il se flatte de descendre d'une famille normande venue en Angleterre avec Guillaume le Conquérant.

Depuis que Guillaume avait chassé Harold du trône, les familles d'origine française étaient aux positions clés du royaume. L'arrivée de la dynastie Plantagenêt n'avait fait qu'entériner ce fait.

- C'est vrai, dit frère Binns, semblant sortir de sa torpeur. Lucius est un membre de la famille Malefoy, un nom français.

Lucius avait un dragon pour le représenter. Neville eut l'impression que son cœur battait plus fort et plus vite. Il avait la certitude que les parchemins dissimulés soigneusement par Albus concernaient leur nouvel abbé.

« Dans la réserve des maures, la géographie prouvera les pratiques du dragon jaune ». Les pratiques de Lucius laissaient à désirer. Peut-être Albus avait-il inscrit de quoi enlever au dragon un peu de sa dangerosité…

HPHPHPHPHP

- Au nom de notre sainte mère l'Eglise, ouvrez !

Harry devint si pâle qu'il semblait s'être vidé de son sang en une seconde. Severus et lui échangèrent un regard. Les yeux de Harry étaient soudain emplis de crainte : ses fanfaronnades étaient bien finies. Severus s'efforça de demeurer impassible. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, alors que Harry était pétrifié sur place, et ouvrit.

Dehors se tenait un des inquisiteurs, le plus âgé, celui qui se nommait Lestrange. Il occupait le devant mais il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui, il y avait deux hommes d'armes, qui appartenaient au baron Black, ainsi que le montrait leur livrée. Puis, derrière eux, se tenait le curé, qui semblait osciller entre l'effroi et l'embarras. Et enfin, plus loin encore, on discernait à peine la silhouette de Peter Pettigrow.

Ce traître avait fait très vite il fallait lui reconnaître cela.

- Que voulez-vous ? asséna sèchement Severus.

Rodolphus Lestrange avait un regard fixe et froid. La robe monacale des Dominicains, blanche, avec un chapelet à la taille servant de ceinture, était d'ordinaire peu sévère d'aspect, surtout comparée à la robe toute noire des Bénédictins que Severus avait portée, mais sur cet homme elle renforçait son allure austère et effrayante. Lestrange essaya de se composer un visage serein et bienveillant, mais il était évident que cela ne lui était pas naturel. Il réussit à se rendre plus impressionnant encore.

- Je veux seulement avoir l'occasion de m'entretenir avec vous et votre… jeune ami.

Cela sonnait détestablement comme une menace.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Severus, sans perdre son sang-froid.

- Je crois qu'il a beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre sur les Grecs, ainsi que sur lui-même. N'est-ce pas, jeune homme ?

Il avait incliné la tête de côté pour apercevoir Harry qui s'était instinctivement rapproché de Severus.

- Vous voulez entrer pour bavarder d'histoire avec nous, mon frère ? s'enquit Severus sans se départir de sa froideur.

- Non, merci, dit Lestrange en secouant la tête. Nous serons mieux dans ma demeure, à Little Hangleton.

C'était une petite ville, à quelques miles de là. C'était là que les deux inquisiteurs avaient dû établir leur point de chute, se dit Severus. Mais Pettigrow n'avait pas eu matériellement le temps de se rendre là-bas et de revenir, même à cheval. Il avait dû croiser Lestrange dans le village et tout lui raconter sur-le-champ. Lestrange avait sauté sur l'occasion, trop heureux d'avoir un suspect à interroger.

Mais un suspect de quoi, exactement ?

- Que reprochez-vous à mon pupille ? insista Severus.

Lestrange sourit.

- Je ne reproche rien à personne. Je ne suis moi-même qu'un pauvre pécheur et je suis simplement empli de curiosité envers mon prochain. J'aime savoir d'où ils viennent, comment ils vivent et ce qu'ils pensent. C'est toujours très instructif. Les expériences des autres me permettent d'augmenter mes propres connaissances. Et je crois que j'ai, dans cette maison, beaucoup de choses à apprendre de ses occupants…

Harry fit un pas en arrière. Le sourire de Lestrange était hideux. Mais ce fut bien pire quand il cessa de sourire et fit un large geste en direction des deux soldats qui l'accompagnaient. Ils entrèrent sans ménagement, écartèrent Severus d'une poussée d'épaules et se saisirent chacun de Harry par un bras.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria Harry.

- J'ai bien peur que si, dit doucement Lestrange.

Severus ne tenta pas de s'interposer. Il regardait fixement l'inquisiteur comme s'il tentait de prendre la mesure exacte de l'homme à qui il avait affaire.

- Severus ! cria Harry, du désespoir dans la voix.

Mais il fut emmené. Severus n'avait pas bougé.

- Mon jeune collègue sera ravi de discuter un peu avec lui, dit Lestrange nonchalamment. Il n'a pas souvent l'occasion de fréquenter des jeunes gens de son âge. Il se nomme Drago. Drago, comme dragon. C'est un nom curieux, n'est-ce pas ? Ses parents devaient avoir beaucoup d'imagination. Mais je dois dire qu'il porte son nom à merveille. Un peu trop bien, même. Quant à moi, j'aimerais discuter avec vous, plus personnellement.

- Vous pensez que j'ai également des choses à vous apprendre, mon frère ?

- Mon frère…, répéta Lestrange, doucereux, plus je vous regarde et plus je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre.

Il n'appela pas ses soldats, cette fois, il fit le geste d'inviter Severus à le suivre. Severus obtempéra parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Dehors, il vit qu'un carrosse se mettait en branle. Harry était emmené à Little Hangleton, dans les geôles de l'Inquisition.

Quant à Severus, Lestrange le conduisit, à pied, à travers le village jusqu'au presbytère. Le curé avait été contraint de lui offrir l'hospitalité, sans nul doute, et il avait obéi avec un sourire forcé parce que lui aussi était, comme tout le monde, paralysé par la peur.

Severus jeta au passage un regard noir à Pettigrow, qui frémit et disparut dans la pénombre. Il suivit Lestrange dans le salon du curé, et tous deux prirent place près de la cheminée. Le curé, lui, n'était visible nulle part. Il préférait se tenir à distance.

Et la conversation, ou plutôt l'interrogatoire, commença.

Lestrange considérait Severus avec attention, mais aussi intérêt. Pour être franc, Severus avait l'impression d'être un animal exotique examiné par un curieux, qui aurait été heureux de le disséquer lentement. Les dissections des êtres humains étaient heureusement interdites, même sur les cadavres.

Mais cette loi s'appliquait-elle aux inquisiteurs ?

- Vous semblez être quelqu'un de très particulier, dit alors Lestrange, et il semblait étonnamment sincère.

- Je sais que, dans votre profession, on n'aime pas les gens particuliers, répliqua Severus. Vous voudriez que tout le monde se ressemble, que nous soyons tous rigoureusement identiques les uns les autres.

- C'est moins une profession qu'un sacerdoce. Mais peut-être le savez-vous déjà. Vous n'auriez pas été membre d'une congrégation avant ?

Il savait que Harry était un ancien moine, Pettigrow s'était empressé de le lui dire. Il soupçonnait que c'était le cas aussi pour Severus.

- Non, dit calmement Severus.

Rien ne le pousserait à avouer. Lestrange n'était pas son confesseur et ne pourrait en aucun cas remplacer Dieu en lui pardonnant ses errements.

- Je suis habilité à tout entendre et à tout pardonner, vous le savez, dit Lestrange avec douceur. Vous pouvez tout me dire. Si vous parlez, votre conscience se trouvera allégée d'un grand fardeau. Vous vous sentirez mieux, vous vous sentirez heureux. Je puis vous le promettre.

Ce discours devait marcher souvent, Severus en était persuadé. Mais Albus lui avait fait souvent le coup, dans le passé, pour lui arracher ses secrets. Et jamais Severus ne s'était senti mieux après… Il restait ce qu'il était, un pécheur, un homme plein de défauts et de failles.

- J'en suis persuadé, mentit Severus. Mais je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Ah, un homme fort, qui est persuadé qu'il en sait plus que les autres… J'apprécie cela.

Le sourire de Lestrange aurait pu faire se recroqueviller des criminels endurcis. Severus sentit qu'il avait affaire à un homme redoutable.

- Depuis quand connaissez-vous votre jeune ami, cet Harry ?

Enfin il se rapprochait du cœur de son interrogatoire.

- Quelques temps, dit Severus.

Harry et lui avaient convenu d'une histoire à raconter aux curieux qui poseraient des questions. Harry était un orphelin qui se déplaçait dans le pays à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'embaucher lorsqu'il avait croisé le chemin de Severus, qui avait perdu sa famille. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié et avaient décidé de voyager ensemble. Ils s'étaient finalement établis ici quelques mois auparavant.

Mais ce récit, qui sonnait de manière crédible quand ils l'avaient créé, devenait soudain très malhabile face à un inquisiteur. Severus aurait pu se maudire d'avoir été aussi désinvolte dans l'élaboration d'un mensonge. Il aurait pu faire nettement mieux. Il espérait, en tout cas, que Harry s'en tiendrait à cette version, coûte que coûte.

- Vous n'êtes guère bavard, observa Lestrange. J'espère que votre compagnon se montrera plus loquace. Mais je ne suis pas soucieux : Drago sait faire parler les plus récalcitrants. Il a un don pour cela.

Severus lui jeta un regard perçant.

- Depuis Innocent III, les papes ont toujours formellement déconseillé l'usage de la torture.

Lestrange sourit largement.

- Vous êtes bien au courant des instructions pontificales. Ce ne sont pas des connaissances à la portée des premiers venus. De même que lire le latin et le grec. Allez-vous continuer à prétendre que vous n'avez pas fait partie d'un ordre monastique ?

- Je ne prétends dire que la vérité, rétorqua Severus.

- Ah, la vérité, soupira Lestrange. J'ai découvert que c'est une notion bien relative. Savez-vous que les gens qui se donnent le nom de « Parfaits »… et quelle outrecuidance vraiment, seul Dieu est parfait ! Enfin, ces « Parfaits » mentent avec l'aplomb le plus total face à des représentants de l'Eglise. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils pensent que nous sommes en réalité des envoyés de Satan, et que mentir face à nous est faire acte de la vraie foi, de la défense de la vérité. C'est amusant, non ?

Lestrange adressa à Severus un regard rusé.

- En revanche, ces soi-disant Parfaits, que l'on appelle aussi Cathares plus au sud, refusent de prêter serment sur la Bible. Refuseriez-vous de faire cela, vous ?

- Non, affirma froidement Severus.

Lestrange plissa les yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à une autre réponse. Il se leva avec un mouvement vif. Il semblait en excellente forme physique pour son âge. Il alla quérir une Bible qui appartenait au curé et vint la poser devant Severus.

- Placez votre main droite dessus, et jurez donc que vous n'êtes pas un ancien moine, ni même un membre du clergé. Si vous vous parjurez, c'est l'Enfer qui vous attend. Allez.

Severus baissa les yeux vers la Bible. Toute sa vie, il n'avait eu qu'une parole. Il était fier de sa loyauté envers des idéaux qui dépassaient sa faible nature. Aujourd'hui il faisait face à un choix bien cruel.

- Je jure n'être jamais entré dans les ordres, proclama-t-il d'une voix ferme, après avoir posé sa main sur le livre.

Il laissa retomber sa main. Intérieurement, il sentit s'élever un rire hystérique, et il était sûr que c'était le diable qui riait de sa nouvelle proie. Il était condamné.

- Bon, dit Lestrange à voix basse. Vous n'êtes donc pas un des leurs.

- Quoi donc, un Parfait ? ou un clerc ?

Lestrange semblait un peu déconfit et Severus se détendit. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait jamais croisé d'hérétiques cathares dans ce pays. Il savait que cette hérésie était très présente dans le sud du royaume de France et en Italie, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir essaimé ailleurs. Lestrange, comme beaucoup de ses semblables, voyait probablement des hérétiques partout. Mais Severus savait aussi que les cathares n'étaient pas la seule cible de l'Inquisition.

Lestrange allait trouver autre chose à lui reprocher dans une minute. Pettigrow l'avait certainement renseigné de la manière la plus complète qui soit.

- Pettigrow travaille donc pour vous ? dit Severus, sans masquer le dédain de sa voix. Vous pourriez avoir des informateurs plus fiables.

Lestrange haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

- Nous ne serions rien sans la bonne volonté de notre prochain. Heureusement que de bonnes âmes viennent spontanément nous conter ce qui les choque dans leur foi, sans quoi nous ne saurions rien des trames de Satan… Ceci dit, ce Pettogrow nous a déclaré qu'il aimerait faire partie des nôtres et cela me semble difficile à concevoir !

Severus ne le reprit pas sur le nom qu'il avait écorché. Il reconnaissait bien là le mépris que les enquêteurs manifestaient envers leurs propres soutiens. Si Pettigrow avait su cela, peut-être aurait-il été moins empressé de les aider.

Lestrange avait un regard presque satanique, à présent.

- C'est inhabituel de vivre avec un compagnon aussi jeune, avec lequel vous n'avez pas de lien de parenté, dit alors Lestrange, changeant d'angle d'attaque. Vous n'avez guère de points communs. Vous ne dites rien ?

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- Alors voilà une question : vous connaissez le passage de la Bible qui parle de David et de Jonathan ?

- Oui, dit Severus.

- Ils étaient très proches, raconte le livre des prophètes. Quand ils ont dû se séparer, David pleura, l'étreignit et le baisa sur la bouche. Cet amour entre eux est présent dans l'Ancien Testament, il n'a pas été condamné par Dieu, si l'on en croit les bienfaits qu'il a accumulés sur la tête de David. Je crois donc qu'il n'y a rien de répréhensible à un lien aussi fort entre deux hommes. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je ne suis pas un bon connaisseur de l'Ancien Testament.

- Mais vous connaissez sûrement la référence du Nouveau Testament : « le disciple que Jésus aimait ». D'ailleurs le message de Jésus n'est qu'amour. Il n'y a pas de mal à apprécier la beauté, et votre jeune ami a beaucoup de charme. Il n'y a aucun mal non plus à vouloir rompre la solitude. Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Mes liens avec Harry ne sont pas ce que vous croyez, répliqua Severus, les dents serrées.

Lestrange sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire secret et plein de sous-entendus, comme s'il savait des choses dont le naïf Severus n'avait pas idée.

- Nous verrons bien ce que votre ami dira de son côté. D'ailleurs, si nous allions le rejoindre à Little Hangleton, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je n'attends que cela.

- Mais d'abord, accepteriez-vous de partager mon repas ? C'est l'heure de dîner.

Severus retint un geste d'exaspération et répondit :

- Avec plaisir. Je vous remercie.

Il savait que l'interrogatoire se poursuivait, simplement sous une autre forme.

La servante du curé leur apporta du ragoût sur de larges tranches de pain. Lestrange ne cessa presque jamais de parler. Il évoquait les changements à la Curie, la dernière encyclique du Souverain Pontife, la difficulté de sa mission, et surtout il entrecoupait ses propos de questions sur Severus, sa vie, son passé. Il aurait pu s'agir d'une conversation amicale entre un hôte et un invité, mais Severus savait qu'un instant d'inattention suffirait à le faire glisser dans un précipice. Il restait sur ses gardes et faisait attention à ses réponses. En même temps, il était conscient que sa réserve ne faisait qu'augmenter les soupçons de Lestrange. Un homme qui aurait la conscience parfaitement limpide ne réagirait certainement pas comme lui. Lestrange, doté d'une grande expérience, en était immanquablement conscient.

Enfin, le repas prit fin, et Lestrange demanda si la voiture était de retour. La servante répondit qu'elle attendait devant la porte.

- Alors il est temps de nous mettre en route, annonça Lestrange.

Severus se leva vivement.

- Oh, une dernière chose… dit lentement Lestrange en s'essuyant les mains. Si vous tenez à votre jeune ami, si vous avez son sort à cœur… vous confesserez vos fautes. Sinon il en subira les conséquences. Montez donc en voiture, mon ami.

HPHPHPHPHP

_Aujourd'hui_

- Professeur Snape !... Professeur !

Severus battit des paupières. Il était réveillé bien que peu alerte encore. Une main se posa sur son bras et le secoua.

- Professeur Snape, vous m'entendez ?

Professeur Snape ? Severus se redressa, sans comprendre.

Il vit Daphné Greengrass penchée vers lui, et soudain tout lui revint en un éclair.

Il savait qui il était, Severus Snape, et ce qui lui était arrivé. En revanche, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre d'où venaient ses étranges visions. Il n'avait jamais eu d'expérience de ce type auparavant. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta Daphné. Je vous l'avais dit, c'est très douloureux.

Severus ramena ses pensées à ce qui l'avait amené ici. Il regarda son bras. La marque noire se devinait toujours, mais plus faiblement. Les cicatrices avaient été en partie effacées.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? interrogea Severus.

- L'incantation est entrée en vous. Elle a fait surgir ce qui était enfoui, comme le sort que… Vous Savez Qui avait utilisé pour vous marquer.

Surgir ce qui était enfoui… Daphné l'ignorait mais elle parlait beaucoup plus que de la Marque noire. Severus n'appréhendait pas complètement ce qui lui était arrivé mais il sentait que c'était bien réel. Ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas un rêve. Cela avait été réel… à une époque.

Severus paya Daphné pour ses services, royalement. Elle était embarrassée mais il balaya du geste ses objections.

- Vous avez besoin de ces gallions, plus que moi. Et ce que vous avez fait pour moi aujourd'hui signifie beaucoup.

- J'espère que la marque ne vous fera plus souffrir. Tenez-moi au courant. Merci beaucoup, professeur.

- Je ne suis plus professeur. Et merci à vous, miss Greengrass.

(à suivre)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Aujourd'hui_

Etre professeur à Poudlard avait signifié beaucoup pour Severus. Cela voulait dire qu'Albus lui faisait confiance pour former les futures générations de sorciers. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait un refuge dans un des lieux les plus sacrés de toute la sorcellerie. Et bien entendu, il avait détesté chaque minute passée face aux élèves… Il semblait qu'il avait toujours eu un rapport avec l'enseignement, même dans son passé.

Etait-ce son passé, qu'il avait entrevu aujourd'hui ?

Severus secoua cette étrange aberration surgie de son cerveau. Il mit ses visions sur le compte de la douleur et refusa d'y penser davantage.

Mais il découvrit, au fil des jours, qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

Il avait vu une vie différente, mais si semblable par certains côtés. Il avait vu des visages familiers, au premier rang desquels figurait Harry Potter. Comment Potter pouvait-il à ce point être lié à lui, comme si leurs vies étaient intrinsèquement mélangées ? Le passé, le présent, cette vie, et une autre avant… Potter était toujours là.

Pire encore, il semblait que Severus et lui avaient été amants…

C'était une pure folie.

Jamais Severus ne ferait cela ! Potter était un gamin. Jamais il n'avait pensé à lui en ces termes. Potter était le fléau de son existence, il s'était certes révélé assez courageux pour réussir une mission totalement impossible, mais cela ne changeait rien. Potter restait hors d'atteinte…

Et cependant, rien que l'expression « hors d'atteinte » qui avait traversé Severus traîtreusement prouvait que la situation n'était pas aussi limpide.

Ses sentiments pour Potter étaient confus, mêlaient l'attirance et le rejet.

Et s'y ajoutait depuis peu, indéniable, un désir intense.

La vision torturante qu'il avait eue chez Daphné Greengrass avait projeté ces sentiments au premier plan. Il avait à présent les images devant les yeux il étreignait Harry, il l'embrassait. Harry était à lui. Comment nier la réalité de ses désirs après cela ?

Les jours s'écoulaient, les visions du passé ne le laissaient pas en repos. Puis, une nuit, la brûlure dans son bras le réveilla.

Au lieu d'en être désappointé ou inquiet, il s'en réjouit. Au petit matin, la poudre de cheminette le conduisit Allée des Embrumes.

Daphné fut très déçue d'apprendre qu'il ressentait encore une douleur, même si celle-ci ne s'était manifestée qu'une seule fois.

- Peut-être devrais-je chercher un autre rite…, murmura-t-elle.

- Non. Il y a eu des résultats. Je vous demanderais seulement de refaire ce que vous avez fait la dernière fois.

Daphné semblait très hésitante.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est très sage…

- Oh voyons, vous ne craignez pas que je vous mette un zéro, n'est-ce pas ? grogna Severus. Ce n'est plus dans mes possibilités.

Elle sourit et lui fit signe de prendre place. Severus s'assit, tentant de cacher sa satisfaction, son espoir. Il voulait en voir plus, il voulait comprendre mieux, et ressentir encore. Plein d'anticipation, il ferma les yeux. Il s'attendait à la douleur qui d'abord le traverserait, il lui ferait même bon accueil. Il espérait surtout ce qui suivrait.

Une nouvelle fois, il serra les dents quand la souffrance l'envahit. Puis la sensation de flotter, d'être happé dans un trou noir, revint le happer. Il ne lutta pas mais l'embrassa volontiers.

Il voulait retrouver cette vie antérieure, cette version de lui-même. Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé.

De nouveau, il vit…

HPHPHPHPHP

Le village de Little Hangleton était pourvu d'une prison. Elle se situait dans la tour du rempart sud. Les gardiens étaient les soldats qui gardaient la ville, ils s'occupaient des prisonniers quand leurs rondes leur en laissaient le temps.

Lestrange fit signe à Severus d'entrer par la porte sur le côté. En bas de la tour, la salle des gardes était presque accueillante : elle était pourvue d'ouvertures et d'une cheminée où crépitait un bon feu. Les gardes étaient absents. En revanche, assis devant la cheminée se tenait l'autre inquisiteur, le jeune homme blond. Il se leva à l'entrée de Lestrange.

- Bonsoir, Maître.

- Bonsoir, Drago. Je pensais te trouver auprès de notre témoin d'aujourd'hui.

Témoin, c'était ainsi que l'Inquisition appelait ceux qu'elle interrogeait et condamnait. Ils étaient pour elle les témoins de la dépravation de ce monde. Severus ne fut pas surpris de ce terme. En fait, il connaissait beaucoup mieux l'Inquisition que Lestrange ne le croyait. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir à l'œuvre.

- J'ai terminé pour le moment avec le témoin, Maître.

La voix de Drago était pleine de suffisance. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé, le jeune inquisiteur était fier de lui-même. Cela transparaissait comme une évidence dans son attitude.

- Eh bien, allons le voir, proposa Lestrange.

Drago lui jeta un regard étonné, ainsi qu'à Severus. Il était courant dans la procédure d'interroger plusieurs témoins, mais séparément. La confrontation n'avait lieu que plus tard. D'autre part, Drago semblait se demander pourquoi Severus n'était pas pourvu de chaînes au poignet, et pourquoi Lestrange le traitait avec courtoisie, comme s'il était un invité. Cependant Severus n'avait aucune illusion sur ce point : il n'était nullement un invité.

Drago retint Lestrange par le bras et se rapprocha pour lui parler à l'oreille. Severus fit mine de se tourner vers le mur, de respecter leur aparté, mais en réalité, il se concentrait pour écouter. Il avait l'ouïe particulièrement affûtée.

- Vous n'avez pas arrêté celui-là ? chuchota Drago.

- C'est une forte tête. Nous n'en tirerons rien, sauf à le confronter à l'autre. A-t-il avoué quelque chose ?

- Oh oui. Beaucoup de choses, sourit Drago, plus arrogant encore.

- C'est bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Lestrange s'écarta de son collègue et prit la direction de l'escalier. Drago fit un geste à Severus pour qu'il passe devant lui. Tous les trois s'engagèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait dans la tour. Les murs étaient noirs, dégoulinants de suie et de crasse, à peine éclairés par une torche posée de loin en loin. Severus se demandait à quoi pouvaient ressembler les geôles. Elles devaient être une horreur sans nom. Quelques heures à l'intérieur pouvaient terrifier n'importe qui.

Lestrange s'arrêta à un palier et attendit que Drago le rejoigne avec la clé. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et Severus retint son souffle, se demandant ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'intérieur.

Harry était assis par terre. Il n'avait pas le choix puisqu'une lourde chaîne, qui peut-être pesait plus que lui, le retenait près du mur où elle était fichée. Il leva la tête à l'ouverture de la porte. Il n'y avait pas moyen de se tromper : c'était bien une peur panique que l'on lisait sur son visage.

Cette expression de peur ne disparut pas lorsqu'il avisa que Severus se trouvait entre les deux inquisiteurs. Severus se demanda s'il avait été torturé. Son visage ne portait pas de traces, ni de coups, ni de sang. Mais sous ses vêtements, on ne pouvait savoir s'il portait des marques de sévices. Ses yeux étaient comme hantés. Il était certain qu'il avait vécu une expérience traumatisante, quelle qu'elle soit.

Lestrange, semblait-il, se posait la même question.

- A quel degré es-tu allé ? demanda-t-il à Drago.

- Seulement le premier.

Severus savait traduire : le premier degré de la torture, ou de la « question » comme on l'appelait, consistait à plonger la tête du suspect dans une bassine d'eau, jusqu'à le faire s'étouffer. Et Severus voyait à présent que les cheveux de Harry étaient mouillés. Cela avait dû être abominable. Mais cela aurait pu être pire. Et cela le deviendrait certainement bientôt. Les degrés suivants étaient l'application de fers rouges, puis l'écartèlement jusqu'à ce que les os et les tendons cèdent.

- Est-ce que vos méthodes n'enfreignent pas les paroles de l'Evangile ? lança Severus à Drago, qui lui paraissait le moins endurci des deux. Croyez-vous vraiment que Notre Seigneur aurait fait cela ?

Drago cilla. Un voile d'incertitude passa sur son front. Mais Lestrange rétorqua :

- Nous, hommes d'Eglise, ne commettons aucun acte barbare. Ce sont les gardes qui appliquent les châtiments.

- Ils les appliquent à votre demande. Quelle différence cela fait-il ?

- La différence est immense ! se récria Lestrange. Nous ne nous salissons pas les mains avec du sang.

Rodolphus Lestrange était en apparence très à l'aise avec cette argumentation. Cependant, à côté de lui, Drago semblait mal à l'aise. Lui au moins ressentait, même à un léger degré, l'hypocrisie de cette attitude.

- Il se passe la même chose avec l'exécution de la peine, continua Lestrange. Nous remettons le coupable entre les mains de la justice civile. C'est elle qui applique la sentence. L'Eglise n'est là que pour guider les âmes, elle ne punit pas…

Sa voix doucereuse ne pouvait occulter que, dans bien des cas, la peine en question était la mort. Si ce n'était pas la peine de mort, cela pouvait être la réclusion à vie, que l'on appelait « le mur ». Le mur se refermait sur les hommes et les engloutissait, les rayait du monde des vivants.

Drago, pour cacher sa confusion, se rendit près d'Harry et lui ôta sa chaîne du poignet, puis lui tira le bras pour le faire lever. Ses gestes étaient brusques et Harry grimaça de douleur. Mais pas une plainte ne se fit entendre. Avec courage, Harry se redressa pour faire face à ses bourreaux.

- Alors, Drago, que t'a-t-il confessé ? s'enquit Lestrange.

Drago avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Alors il se tourna vers Harry.

- Redis-le ! aboya-t-il.

Harry releva un peu plus haut le front. Quoi qu'elle lui ait fait, quoiqu'elle s'apprête à lui faire, l'Inquisition ne l'avait pas brisé.

- Oui, j'ai vécu dans un monastère, dit Harry, dont la voix était malgré tout ferme et audible. J'ai pris la fuite parce que ma vie était menacée. J'ai refusé d'intégrer une autre abbaye, je ne voulais plus de cette vie-là. Je n'ai jamais prêché de doctrine qui ne soit pas conforme à celle de l'Eglise, je n'ai jamais parlé de religion avec quiconque !

- Sauf avec ce Pottogrow aujourd'hui, souligna Lestrange.

- Je ne cherchais pas à lui enseigner quoi que ce soit ! protesta Harry.

- Mais vous avez soutenu devant lui des idées contraires à l'enseignement de l'Eglise aujourd'hui, à propos des anciens Grecs !

- Je ne faisais que lui expliquer la position des anciens penseurs ! dit Harry, furieux. Je ne crois pas que les idées de saint Augustin soient contraires à celles de l'Eglise !

Harry n'apprendrait jamais. Il était capable de faire et de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Son entêtement lui avait valu les pires ennuis quand il était au monastère, mais cela ne l'empêchait nullement de recommencer.

Lestrange leva une main apaisante.

- J'ai hâte que vous me fassiez part de vos idées. Elles ont l'air tout à fait passionnantes. Et à propos de vos liens avec cet homme ?

Il montrait Severus du doigt. Harry se raidit plus encore et ne dit rien. Drago reconnut, l'air ennuyé :

- A ce sujet, il n'a rien voulu dire.

Harry lui jeta un regard de défi. Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Severus. Celui-ci y lut la plus grande désolation, la plus profonde affection ainsi que de la honte d'avoir parlé. Mais Harry n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Tout le monde parlait aux inquisiteurs. Encore, lors de l'application de la question au premier degré, il n'avait dit que la vérité. La souffrance intolérable ne lui avait fait pas dire n'importe quoi, ni dévié de la raison.

Certainement, Drago avait menacé de s'en prendre à Severus, au moment même où Lestrange menaçait de s'en prendre à Harry. C'était ainsi qu'ils procédaient : ils poussaient leurs témoins les uns contre les autres. Les sentiments comme l'honneur, l'amitié, n'y survivaient pas. L'amour non plus.

- Peut-être n'as-tu pas été assez persuasif, dit Lestrange avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il semblait déçu. Apparemment c'était cet aspect qui l'intéressait le plus. Severus retint une moue de dégoût. Lestrange, malgré la confiance du pape envers lui, ne valait pas mieux que Lucius.

- Il faudrait insister un peu, continua Lestrange, le regard fixé sur Harry. Peut-être notre invité pourrait regarder, nous dire ce qu'il en pense.

Severus fit un pas en avant.

- C'est inutile. Je vais tout vous dire.

Lestrange et Drago se tournèrent vers lui, avides, comme des charognards devant leur proie. Harry secoua la tête avec désespoir.

- Severus, non !

- Tout est de la faute de ce garçon ! dit Severus en le pointant du doigt. C'est lui qui m'a fait dévier de la route que je m'étais tracée. Il a usé de ses charmes pour me tenter et il m'a entraîné à pécher. J'ai résisté tant que j'ai pu mais je suis faible, je le confesse. Il a fini par me convaincre de vivre avec lui. Il voulait que nous soyons plus intimes encore, mais cela, je l'ai refusé.

- Ah, fit Lestrange, désappointé.

- Mais j'ai commis le péché dans mon esprit bien trop souvent. Je sais que je suis coupable devant Dieu et devant les hommes. Mais je le répète, il en est entièrement responsable !

Severus se détourna, pour ne plus voir le visage de Harry. Celui-ci était un mélange de souffrance, de rage, de désillusion. Le sentiment de trahison était écrit en toutes lettres sur son visage ardent. Il était impossible de soutenir son regard. Lestrange sourit et dit d'une voix apaisante :

- Je comprends très bien, mon ami. Vous devriez vous sentir mieux après cette confession. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a rien que Dieu ne puisse pardonner à celui qui se repent sincèrement, du plus profond de son cœur. « La vérité vous rendra libre ! » C'est ma parole préférée dans la Bible.

Drago interrompit ce moment touchant.

- On l'enferme aussi, Maître ?

Lestrange sembla y réfléchir, puis secoua la tête.

- Non. Il nous a dit la vérité, et je ne crois pas qu'il nous soit d'autre utilité.

- Mais…

- Je sais ce que je fais, Drago. J'ai tout de suite su qui était le plus dangereux des deux. Avec son air d'ange, c'est un démon que nous avons débusqué. Un moine défroqué qui pousse les hommes à pécher contre leur nature… Nous le gardons. Nous n'en avons pas terminé avec lui.

Mais l'autre peut partir.

Drago aurait aimé protester, cela se lisait sur son visage. Mais son Maître avait parlé, il n'y avait plus qu'à s'incliner. Il lança un regard noir à Severus, signifiant qu'il ne croyait absolument pas à son récit de victime, mais il lui ouvrit néanmoins la porte.

Severus sortit, sans jeter un regard à Harry.

Drago le suivit jusqu'en bas de la tour. Il garda le silence, ce dont Severus lui sut gré. Mais en bas, avant de laisser Severus quitter la tour, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer :

- Quoiqu'en dise mon Maître, votre place est en cellule, avec Harry.

Severus le regarda.

- Vous avez sûrement raison.

HPHPHPHPHP

En se collant le nez au parchemin découvert à la bibliothèque, Neville avait pu déchiffrer quelques mots supplémentaires. C'était bien du latin, même si au début il avait pu en douter. Seulement, les mots n'étaient pas séparés les uns des autres comme il était à présent coutumier de le faire. Ils étaient également dans une calligraphie dont Neville n'avait pas l'habitude. Ce n'était pas exactement la minuscule caroline, qu'il avait appris à maîtriser au scriptorium, mais une forme plus heurtée et plus déformée. Le s et le f se confondaient, le t n'avait pas de barre…

L'écriture avait ses codes, et celle-ci lui paraissait plus qu'étrange !

Mais à présent que Neville était sûr que les mots concernaient Lucius et ne faisaient pas son apologie, il avait pu déchiffrer quelques passages. Et il était persuadé d'avoir correctement lu des expressions comme « corruption des moeurs » et « trafic d'indulgences » et encore « simonie ».

Toutes étaient de graves accusations envers un ecclésiastique.

Neville sentit que sa découverte le dépassait. Il était le détenteur de secrets brûlants et dangereux. A quoi Lucius serait-il prêt pour remettre la main sur ces parchemins ? Il serait prêt à absolument tout !

Depuis la mort d'Albus, Neville n'avait plus confiance qu'en une seule personne : Remus. Celui-ci était son mentor et l'avait protégé plus d'une fois quand sa maladresse l'avait placé en fâcheuse posture auprès des autres. Remus avait en charge l'infirmerie et la confection des remèdes. Mais il était versé aussi dans l'art d'écouter et de réconforter. Remus prétendait parfois que guérir venait tout autant des paroles que des remèdes, et il ne parlait pas seulement de la prière. Il disait que l'esprit devait avoir la volonté de guérir pour que le corps lui obéisse.

Neville, durant l'office, pria avec ferveur pour être protégé de Lucius, et que tous le soient ici. Puis, au lieu de suivre les autres après l'annonce de l' « ite missa est », il rejoignit le jardin médicinal de frère Remus. Il voyait Remus courbé au-dessus de ses plantations, l'air fatigué. Neville avait pris conscience progressivement que chacun d'entre les Bénédictins avait son histoire et ses tragédies. Il se demanda quel était le passé de Remus.

Remus le vit, se redressa alors et lui sourit.

- Neville, tu viens m'aider ?

- Pas cette fois, excusez-moi. Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

Remus lui fit signe d'entrer dans le bâtiment de l'infirmerie et alla se laver la main dans la bassine. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Neville, il attendit que son élève se mette à parler, mais Neville secoua la tête.

- Pas ici. Il faudrait un endroit où nous serons sûrs que personne ne peut nous entendre.

Remus prit aussitôt un air inquiet qui le vieillit instantanément, car son front se creusait de sillons d'anxiété.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, Neville ?

- Oui, mais peut-être quelque chose de bon. Je l'espère.

Remus savait que Neville n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait en l'air. Il l'emmena dans une des chambres destinées à recevoir les malades, ferma les volets et la porte derrière lui. Alors qu'il attendait, l'air interrogateur, Neville s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il sortit d'abord de sa poche le message d'Albus qu'il avait découvert dans le double-fond secret, et raconta sa provenance, comment Albus lui avait montré un jour où il cachait ses écrits personnels. Remus, intrigué, lut la seule phrase, « dans la réserve des maures, la géographie prouvera les pratiques du dragon jaune » et haussa les épaules.

- Que diantre signifie ce charabia ?

Neville lui raconta alors comment lui, Dean et Seamus avaient mis leurs ressources en commun pour résoudre une partie de l'énigme, et comment ils avaient trouvé une liasse de parchemins camouflée dans un ouvrage que personne ne consultait jamais, si ce n'est Seamus une fois auparavant. Enfin, il révéla que, d'après lui, le dragon désignait Lucius. Et, comme on se jette à l'eau en espérant les secours du Très-Haut, il remit les parchemins à peine déchiffrés entre les mains de Remus.

Remus avait l'air paralysé de surprise. Mais il se reprit très vite et examina de près les feuillets. Ses sourcils se fronçaient davantage au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa lecture.

- Arrivez-vous à lire, Remus ? demanda Neville avec intérêt.

- C'est une calligraphie inhabituelle, qui n'est plus usitée chez nous, Bénédictins. Peu de gens savent la lire alors lorsque nous copions des ouvrages, nos commanditaires insistent pour que cette calligraphie ne soit pas utilisée. Ils disent qu'ils s'abîment les yeux dessus ! Mais je suis sûr qu'Albus, avec toutes ses connaissances, devait la maîtriser facilement.

- J'ai reconnu les mots « indulgences » et « simonie ».

Remus fit une grimace éloquente.

- Ce sont des accusations très graves. Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ?

- J'ai entendu ces mots mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce qu'ils signifient, reconnut Neville.

- La simonie est une déviation de notre pouvoir. Pour un laïc, c'est vendre des charges ecclésiastiques. Pour un clerc, cela signifie qu'il extorque de l'argent en échange des services qu'il rend et qui devraient être gratuits, comme des célébrations d'offices, de sacrements. Il peut aussi spéculer sur la peur de l'enfer pour se faire remettre des dons. Il y a eu je ne sais combien de conciles qui ont condamné ces pratiques. Ainsi que plusieurs papes.

- Alors pourquoi cela continue-t-il ? demanda ingénument Neville.

- Crois-tu qu'il suffise d'interdire le meurtre pour le supprimer ? soupira Remus. La volonté de s'enrichir est encore plus difficile à éradiquer que le péché originel.

- Et le trafic d'indulgences ?

- Tu sais ce qu'est une indulgence, n'est-ce pas ? On annule la peine encourue lors d'un péché parce que celui-ci t'est pardonné. Le trafic signifie qu'un clerc demande de l'argent en échange de cette rémission.

- Mais seul Dieu peut pardonner les péchés ! protesta Neville.

- Ne mélange pas tout, dit Remus. Seul Dieu pardonne le péché mais le clerc, lui, inflige une pénitence sur terre après le sacrement de la confession. Tu as entendu parler du roi Henri II, qui dut s'humilier devant le pape, pour expier le meurtre de l'archevêque Thomas Beckett.

- Oui, répondit Neville, car l'histoire était populaire parmi les Bénédictins. Le roi avait ordonné le meurtre de Beckett, alors le pape l'a obligé à se rendre devant son château, à Canossa, et à attendre trois jours à genoux dans la neige avant qu'il lui accorde son pardon.

- Voilà. Henri a fait sa pénitence, cela ne signifie pas que Dieu ne lui en parlera pas quand il comparaîtra devant lui… Bref.

- Et le trafic, c'est recevoir de l'argent pour donner une pénitence ?

- Plutôt recevoir de l'argent pour ne pas donner une pénitence, corrigea Remus. Ou une pénitence très légère. Un Pater, deux Ave, et le meurtre est absous…

- C'est abject ! lança Neville.

- En effet, ceux qui font cela jouent sur la peur de l'enfer des croyants. Et quand un homme a peur, il fera n'importe quoi.

Remus avait l'air songeur. Il se concentra sur les parchemins et Neville n'osa l'interrompre en lui posant les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Quand Remus releva la tête, l'air troublé, Neville se risqua enfin à demander :

- Est-ce que ses accusations concernent Lucius ?

- Je crois que moins tu en sauras, mieux cela vaudra, répondit Remus.

- Oh, je vous en prie ! C'est moi qui aie trouvé ces papiers ! Albus a mis beaucoup de soin à les cacher. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

Remus parut hésiter puis il soupira avec résignation.

- C'est vrai. Albus te doit beaucoup. Il voulait certainement que l'on trouve ses papiers et il a pu essayer de nous en avertir, mais il est mort avant. Heureusement que tu étais là. Tu as montré beaucoup d'ingéniosité. Je crois en effet qu'Albus avait plus que des soupçons concernant les agissements de Lucius. Il a commencé à rassembler des preuves, des noms et des dates, dans le but de le destituer probablement. Mais il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il a caché les documents parce qu'il pensait que Lucius les détruirait s'il mettait la main dessus.

Neville sentait l'excitation remplacer tous ses doutes et toutes ses craintes. Si la providence veillait réellement sur l'abbaye, elle avait sans nul doute guidé ses pas et ses actions jusqu'au testament posthume d'Albus !

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

- Toi, tu ne fais plus rien, dit Remus avec beaucoup de fermeté. Tu as fait déjà beaucoup et je ne veux plus que tu t'en mêles.

- Mais… Vous allez faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela, tu peux y compter !

Rasséréné, Neville accepta de lui laisser les parchemins.

(_à suivre)_

* * *

(je pars demain pour une semaine, je posterai la suite à mon retour. Merci d'avoir lu !)


	6. Chapter 6

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Dekado, pour la dinde et les petits pois...**

**(ne vous en faites pas pour ma santé mentale, elle comprendra)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

A l'abbaye, les jours s'écoulèrent, dans la routine codifiée par la règle bénédictine, et rien ne changeait. Les jeunes moines n'étaient plus des novices et ils ne bénéficiaient plus des légers aménagements de leur vie. On attendait d'eux qu'ils se conforment à tous les aspects de la vie conventuelle.

Ils partageaient donc leur temps entre le travail manuel, le travail intellectuel et la prière, y compris au milieu de la nuit. Le travail intellectuel consistait, pour la plupart d'entre eux, à recopier les livres dans le scriptorium. C'était un but merveilleux : étendre le nombre d'ouvrages, transmettre le savoir. Mais c'était aussi un travail épuisant, dont les laïcs n'avaient pas idée. Le dos se courbait jusqu'au rhumatisme, la main se crispait sur la plume jusqu'aux crampes, les doigts tremblaient de fatigue. Et il était hors de question que l'épuisement se trahisse dans la calligraphie : la page se devait d'être impeccable ou elle était déchirée et il fallait tout recommencer.

Puis la page manuscrite passait entre les mains des enlumineurs. Ces derniers souffraient moins de l'épuisement puisqu'ils n'avaient pas à recopier. Mais leur responsabilité n'en était pas moins pesante. Ils devaient décorer la page pour la rendre belle, attirante, parlante. Même ceux qui ne savaient pas lire devaient comprendre le sens général du texte grâce aux illustrations. Surtout, les enluminures du livre en faisaient le prix. Si elles étaient bâclées ou ne plaisaient pas, le livre recopié n'avait été qu'une perte de temps.

Harry avait manifesté beaucoup d'intérêt pour les enluminures et il avait un certain talent pour le dessin. Il aurait pu être enlumineur s'il n'avait pas pris la fuite.

Mais après avoir été destiné à un exorcisme par la cruauté de Lucius, il ne serait certainement jamais devenu enlumineur. S'il avait survécu, s'il avait gardé sa raison intacte, il n'aurait certainement pas été en condition physique pour travailler. La torture l'aurait certainement rendu handicapé pour toujours.

Harry avait eu raison de fuir, mais ses anciens frères se demandaient ce qu'il devenait, seul, dehors. Le monde hors du cloître était vu comme hostile. Si la vie conventuelle était austère et exigeante, elle était une protection contre la précarité et la dangerosité de l'extérieur. Hors des murs, réduit à la vie des paysans, on était à la merci des attaques de brigands, des exactions des chevaliers dont le code de chevalerie n'était qu'un lointain souvenir, des épidémies qui couraient la campagne, du manque de nourriture qui était une cruelle réalité.

Harry se retrouvait plongé là-dedans comment survivait-il ?

Neville réprima un frisson. Lui ne suivait pas les autres au scriptorium puisqu'il travaillait à l'infirmerie. Mais quand le temps tournait à la pluie et à l'orage, il enviait parfois ses frères qui restaient à l'abri des murs. Lui passait beaucoup de temps dehors, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente.

Il trottina derrière un buisson et s'agenouilla pour arracher les mauvaises herbes. Il n'avait pas plu depuis un moment, le sol était très sec. Neville dut s'acharner un moment. Ce fut alors que des voix attirèrent son attention. Il releva la tête mais resta agenouillé, et de ce fait se trouva dissimulé dans le jardin.

- Je crois vraiment que ce sont des preuves solides.

C'était Remus. Il parlait doucement mais sa voix grave portait loin. Il plaidait : sa voix faisait tout pour convaincre.

- Ce ne sont pas des accusations en l'air, poursuivit-il. Le père Albus était méticuleux et précis. Il a tout consigné par écrit.

- Et vous attendez de moi que j'en avertisse l'évêque, énonça une autre voix, féminine.

Neville risqua un coup d'œil entre les branches. Il reconnut tout de suite Minerva, la femme du comte Cornelius. Elle ne venait pas fréquemment, accompagnant son mari dans sa tournée d'inspection. Le comte Cornelius rendait peu visite à Albus, parce qu'il n'avait en général rien à lui dire. Cependant, depuis l'officialisation de la nomination de Lucius, le comte était venu trois fois déjà. Il avait de longs conciliabules avec Lucius les frères qui les servaient à table les entendaient rire.

Neville n'avait donc aucune confiance dans le comte. Voir Remus en pleine discussion avec sa femme ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Si elle racontait à son époux que Remus détenait des papiers compromettants au sujet de Lucius, le comte ferait certainement disparaître les papiers. Et peut-être Remus aussi, par la même occasion. Neville était jeune, mais pas naïf au point de penser que Remus ne risquait rien dans cette histoire. Au mieux, le moine serait éloigné d'ici. Au pire…

La vie d'un homme, fut-il moine, ne valait pas grand-chose. L'Eglise s'efforçait de convaincre les hommes de l'importance d'une vie humaine mais n'avait pas encore vraiment réussi.

La comtesse Minerva, cependant, ne paraissait ni surprise, ni effrayée par les propos que Remus lui tenait. Elle avait une apparence sévère et parfaitement sous contrôle. Elle semblait être une femme qui ne se laissait pas aisément intimider.

- Très bien, mon frère, dit-elle alors. Je le ferai.

- Pas un mot à personne, adjura Remus d'un ton pressant.

- Cela va de soi. Merci de votre confiance.

- Merci à vous, madame. Je sais que vous avez à cœur l'intérêt de chaque personne qui vit sur vos terres.

- Merci de vous rappeler qu'il s'agit de mes terres. Depuis mon mariage, tout le monde a tendance à l'oublier.

- Albus ne l'avait pas oublié, assura Remus. Il vous tenait en très haute estime, il parlait souvent de vous.

Minerva sourit, pour la première fois. Son visage sévère se détendit soudain, ce qui transforma complètement sa physionomie. Neville songea in petto qu'elle ne devait plus avoir l'habitude de sourire.

Remus lui tendit les parchemins. Elle les prit et les dissimula sous sa pelisse. Tous les deux reprirent leur marche et quittèrent le jardin.

Neville avait le cœur battant. Peut-être le jour se rapprochait où ce lieu aurait un nouvel abbé.

HPHPHPHPHP

Il y avait toujours des invités au manoir Black. C'était à croire que le baron Sirius ne supportait pas d'être en tête-à-tête avec sa famille. Les repas se métamorphosaient en banquets, les promenades en parties de chasse. Et chacun savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas déranger le baron pendant ces moments-là, fût-ce pour régler ses dettes.

Cela n'empêcha pas Severus de requérir une audience immédiatement. Si le domestique n'osa pas le jeter dehors, il le devait à son poste de professeur des enfants du baron.

Il attendit dans une des salles du rez-de-chaussée, là où se chauffaient les gardes et les serviteurs, entre leurs heures de service. La cheminée y était imposante : on aurait pu y faire rôtir un cerf entier probablement cela se produisait-il parfois. Sirius Black était un redoutable chasseur.

Celui-ci fit alors irruption, et il paraissait fort mécontent.

- Je suis persuadé que ce que vous réclamez peut attendre demain, voire après-demain. Je vous invite donc à revenir à des heures moins indues. Il fait nuit noire ! Et vous interrompez mon dîner ! Je n'ai pourtant pas oublié de régler vos gages ?

Severus attendit qu'il ait achevé sa tirade irritée. Il devait néanmoins afficher une curieuse expression, car Sirius Black fronça les sourcils et lança :

- Enfin, vous êtes là et vous m'avez déjà dérangé, alors parlez.

Severus planta son regard dans le sien.

- Vous savez qu'il y a des inquisiteurs sur vos terres. Ils ont arrêté quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

- Déjà ? Les chiens de Dominique ne perdent pas de temps, décidément. Quand ils sont en chasse, il vaut mieux se terrer à l'abri… Qui ont-ils arrêté ?

- Harry, le jeune homme qui est sous ma responsabilité.

- Je vois qui il est. Olivier Dubois a de l'amitié pour lui. Vous m'en voyez navré.

Le baron semblait sincère. Severus attendit la question suivante :

- Que diable peuvent-ils lui reprocher ? s'enquit Sirius. Il est bien jeune pour menacer à lui seul la puissance de l'Eglise de Rome.

- Il a confessé avoir fui l'abbaye où il était lié.

- Il a donc trahi ses vœux, remarqua le baron.

- Non, corrigea Severus. Il n'était que novice, il n'avait pas prononcé ses vœux. Cela fait une grande différence en droit canon.

- Je ne vous demanderai pas d'où vous vient cette science du droit canon…, dit Sirius avec un air intrigué. Et que lui reprochent-ils encore ?

Severus regarda tout autour de lui. Le baron comprit. Il demanda à ses hommes de quitter les lieux. La salle se vida de ses occupants. Severus se rapprocha de la cheminée, pour que les crépitements du feu dissimulent aussi sa voix, au cas où quelqu'un de l'acabit de Pettigrow se serait mis en tête d'espionner derrière la porte. Il baissa la voix et annonça brutalement :

- Ils l'accusent d'avoir eu une relation contre-nature avec un homme.

- Oh, qui donc ?

- Moi.

Les yeux du baron bondirent hors de leurs orbites.

- La sodomie est un péché mortel !

- Il n'est nullement question de cela. Je peux le jurer sur la Bible. Harry et moi ne sommes pas coupables de ce péché.

Sirius Black sembla se sentir mieux. Si ce point précis était sanctionné par la mort, les relations entre deux hommes étaient moins mal considérées. Il serait très exagéré de dire que la société les acceptait, mais la littérature reconnaissait les liens très forts que pouvaient nouer des guerriers combattant côte à côte. Ce que les Béotiens de l'ancienne Grèce avaient accepté chez les membres de leur Bataillon sacré, les chevaliers le comprenaient à un certain degré. Dans leur culture faite de récits de bataille et d'amour courtois, les sentiments très forts pour d'autres hommes pouvaient y trouver leur place. Les chevaliers qui avaient participé aux croisades avaient, au contact d'un orient bien plus sensuel que l'occident, découvert des mœurs qui avaient peu à peu changé leurs manières de voir. Mais ils n'évoquaient pas ce genre de choses devant leur confesseur.

- Tant que la relation est demeurée platonique, cela ne me gêne pas, dit brutalement Sirius Black. Et je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait déranger nos amis en soutane. Ce n'est pas une hérésie, après tout.

- Précisément, dit Severus. Harry ne relève pas de l'Inquisition pour ses mœurs.

Sirius le regarda avec une attention nouvelle.

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Votre jeune ami ne relève pas de l'Inquisition, mais de la justice seigneuriale. De moi, en d'autres termes.

Severus inclina légèrement la tête.

Sirius se mit à marcher de long en large, soudain fébrile. Il parlait en gesticulant, mais il semblait surtout réfléchir à voix haute.

- J'ai toujours exécré les inquisiteurs. Pas tellement en raison de ce qu'ils font, mais surtout de la manière dont ils le font. Ils estiment être au-dessus de la justice civile et ne respectent pas nos prérogatives à nous, seigneurs. Ils arrivent, munis des ordres du pape, et s'attendent à ce que tout le monde obéisse et plie devant eux. Même les familles les plus nobles du pays ! C'est insupportable, et je ne me ferais pas prier pour le répéter au roi lors de la prochaine séance plénière. Depuis que le roi Jean a signé la Grande Charte, au moins le roi accepte le conseil de ses barons. Si nous avons réussi à faire accepter l'autorité partagée à une personne de sang royal, ce n'est pas pour plier devant une autorité étrangère, qui est à Rome, au nom du ciel ! et qui envoie des gens de basse extraction pour donner des ordres à la fine fleur de la chevalerie anglaise !

Il s'échauffait tout en parlant. Severus ne tentait nullement de l'interrompre. Il avait prévu la réaction de Sirius, il avait tout planifié dans ce but depuis l'arrestation de Harry. Il comptait à présent que l'ombrageux baron réagirait comme il s'y attendait.

- Les inquisiteurs n'ont que trop tendance à se croire au-dessus des lois. Même les évêques ne défendent pas suffisamment leurs propres missions face à eux, poursuivait Sirius.

Il s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers Severus.

- Vous avez l'air de connaître les lois ecclésiastiques. Est-ce que l'Inquisition va faire appel à moi pour juger ce garçon ?

- Non, répondit Severus. L'Inquisition va réunir son propre tribunal. Elle va pour cela faire appel aux villageois…

- Sur mes terres ? Ils ne manquent pas d'audace !

-… puis elle prononcera une peine, que le tribunal va entériner, de peur que les inquisiteurs ne leur demandent des comptes. Enfin ils vous remettront Harry pour que vous exécutiez la peine. Cela leur permettra, selon leur propre expression, de ne pas se salir les mains avec du sang.

- Ils me prennent pour un larbin, c'est tout à fait extraordinaire !

La colère de Sirius Black retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée, alors qu'il envoyait un regard rusé à son interlocuteur.

- Vous êtes vraiment bien au courant de leurs pratiques. Vous avez déjà eu affaire à eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus hésita quelques secondes. C'était une chose dont il n'avait parlé à personne.

- Oh, je saisis ! s'exclama Sirius avec un accent triomphant. Vous avez vous même été suspecté d'hérésie ! Je dois dire que je vous ai toujours trouvé l'allure d'un de ces bogomiles de Bulgarie…

- Pas moi, trancha Severus. Ma mère.

Le temps sembla se suspendre, tandis que Sirius retenait un hoquet horrifié et que Severus faisait un immense effort pour garder la maîtrise de lui-même.

- Elle s'appelait Eileen. Elle a été dénoncée comme sorcière par des gens de son village, qui étaient jaloux de ses talents pour connaître les plantes et soigner. L'Inquisition aime autant les sorcières que les cathares. Et le tribunal des villageois a allégrement confirmé la sentence de mort.

- Je suis désolé pour vous, dit Sirius avec compassion.

Severus demeura de marbre.

- Donc, vous attendez de moi que, lorsque l'Inquisition me remettra votre ami pour que j'exécute sa sentence, je le libère ? C'est bien cela, je suppose ?

- Oui, dit Severus.

A quoi bon faire semblant ? Il avait abattu toutes ses cartes et il ne lui en restait plus.

Sirius émit un son de gorge amusé.

- Décidément, tout le monde attend quelque chose de moi.

- Vous êtes le seigneur ici. Vous avez le droit de commander sur vos terres.

- C'est vrai, dit Sirius. Mais je ne ferai pas ce que vous me demandez.

Severus leva sur lui un regard aigu.

- Pourquoi non ?

Evidemment, l'Inquisition effrayait le baron, comme elle effrayait tout le monde. Il devait penser que ces hommes risquaient de jeter une excommunication sur lui. Cela lui interdirait de mettre les pieds à l'église, ou d'être enterré chrétiennement au cimetière. C'était la menace brandie par l'Inquisition envers tous ceux qui n'obtempéraient pas. Parfois, elle menaçait également de pire : celui qui protégeait un hérétique risquait de partager son sort.

- Je vous ai dit que Harry n'était pas un hérétique, pressa Severus avec toute la conviction possible. Vous ne risquez donc pas…

Sirius l'interrompit d'un geste impérieux.

- Vous ne me comprenez pas. Je ne vais pas attendre que l'Inquisition me remette votre ami pour user de mon droit de grâce. Je pense que je vais intervenir sur-le-champ !

- Oh.

Sirius s'offrit le luxe de lui rire au nez.

- Vous n'êtes pas souvent sans voix. Je compte cela comme un succès à mon actif !

Il alla se placer sur le pas de la porte.

- Holà, quelqu'un !

Quand un des gardes parut, Sirius ordonna :

- Allez quérir Olivier, Roger et Roderick, qu'ils se tiennent prêts. Et que l'on scelle aussi mon cheval !

Severus paraissait presque incrédule.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Pour un garçon que vous ne connaissez même pas ?

Sirius le toisa des pieds à la tête, confortant Severus dans l'opinion que le baron avait une excellente opinion de lui-même mais qu'il ne pouvait en dire autant des autres.

- Je ne le fais pas pour vous non plus, soyez-en assuré. Je le fais pour mon droit de ban sur ces terres qui m'appartiennent. Je le fais pour l'autorité du roi dont les propres lois ne sont pas respectées dans ce pays par ces hommes qui lui préfèrent un souverain étranger. Je le fais pour leur donner une leçon d'humilité dont ils ont bien besoin !

HPHPHPHPHP

Depuis qu'il avait pris la fonction d'abbé, Lucius n'avait pas réuni une seule fois le chapitre. Cette assemblée des moines devait être consultée sur les décisions concernant l'abbaye, mais Lucius s'en était passé pour l'instant. Les décisions avaient été prises par lui seul. Certains frères commençaient à grogner devant ce manque de respect. Lucius, disaient-ils, en faisait vraiment à sa guise, il n'agissait pas dans l'intérêt de la communauté.

- Il est temps qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, glissa Seamus à ses amis.

Mais les remarques insolentes comme les critiques étaient formulées à voix basse et en compagnie loyale. Personne n'osait s'attaquer de front à Lucius.

Assis nonchalamment sur son siège, il regardait les chefs des communautés villageoises alentour apporter la dîme, l'impôt prélevé par l'Eglise sur les paroissiens. Le curé du village prenait sa part et le reste revenait au monastère. La dîme représentait un dixième des revenus de la communauté villageoise, ce qui était difficile à apprécier. Il y avait des registres mais pas de contrôle au jour le jour. Dans le passé, Albus avait fait confiance aux villageois : il ne mettait pas en doute leurs paroles, il ne recomptait jamais et il acceptait le paiement en nature ou en argent, suivant les préférences de chacun.

Avec Lucius, il semblait que cela fut terminé.

- C'est tout ? s'étonnait-il avec une innocence feinte devant le chef du village.

- C'est plus que l'année dernière, répliqua l'homme. Nous avons eu une bonne récolte.

- Tout d'abord, ôtez votre bonnet quand vous vous adressez à moi. Voilà qui est mieux. Ensuite, je sais que vous avez eu une bonne récolte. Votre fête de la Saint-Jean a été particulièrement prospère et bruyante. Vous voyez que j'ai mes informateurs. Alors je souhaiterais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous m'apportez si peu à la Saint-Michel !

- La Saint-Jean était il y a trois mois, nous n'avons pas encore terminé la récolte de cette année…

- Et vous n'avez pas songé à épargner vos ressources pour votre mère l'Eglise au lieu de tout gaspiller pour la Saint-Jean ? C'est la fête d'un saint majeur, d'un apôtre et d'un évangéliste, et vous ne pensez à ces moments-là qu'à danser et vous gorger de bière et de nourriture ! C'est une fête chrétienne que vous transformez en célébration païenne, j'en ai honte pour vous !

Le chef du village pâlit et rougit tour à tour.

- Je ne comprends pas bien…

- Vous comprenez fort bien ! Je dis que votre impôt est insuffisant, que vous grugez l'Eglise ! tonna Lucius. L'Eglise veille sur vous et sur le salut de vos âmes ! Sans nous vous seriez perdus. Et vous n'êtes même pas capable de lui accorder en échange simplement ce que vous lui devez.

- Mais que voulez-vous ? balbutia l'homme qui comprenait l'essentiel du discours de l'abbé, mais pas ce que celui-ci attendait précisément.

- J'attends que votre village verse le double de ce que vous venez de poser devant moi.

Tous les hommes présents retinrent un hoquet, laïcs comme ecclésiastiques.

- Mais nous sommes pauvres ! protesta l'homme.

- Pauvres ? s'exclama Lucius. Les Bénédictins sont les plus pauvres de tous. Nous avons fait vœu de pauvreté en prenant l'habit. Notre fondateur ne possédait que la robe qu'il avait sur le dos. Tous ici, nous sommes plus pauvres qu'un seul de vos paysans.

Le chef du village glissa un regard de biais à la fourrure et à la croix d'or que portait Lucius.

- Je vous accorde une semaine pour réunir le reste de la dîme, poursuivit l'abbé, impitoyable. Peut-être vos capacités en calcul ne sont pas ce qu'elles devraient être. Après tout vous n'avez pas eu la chance de bénéficier de la même instruction que nous, ecclésiastiques… C'est bien un dixième que nous attendons, pas moins.

- Mais vous avez le dixième ! protesta encore l'homme, et sa voix devenait désespérée.

- Vous cherchez toujours à voler l'Eglise, le roi et le seigneur. Il est inutile de nier. Je sais qu'avant moi Albus faisait preuve d'une coupable indulgence, mais croyez bien que cette époque est révolue. Tricher contre l'Eglise, c'est tricher contre Dieu. Vous ne pourrez pas échapper à son jugement qui voit tout. Eh bien, je suis un peu comme Dieu dans cette paroisse. Comment faites-vous vos comptes ?

Comme le villageois, sous le choc, ne répondait pas, ce fut frère Walden qui s'avança. Il avait toujours été relativement proche de Lucius au sein de l'abbaye. On n'aurait pu le qualifier d'ami, et certainement Lucius ne le ferait jamais, mais Walden était l'un des rares moines ici à s'être réjoui de la nomination de Lucius, à le soutenir ouvertement… et certainement à en tirer profit, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Ils doivent peser la part de la récolte qu'ils versent en nature, énonça Walden. Mais je ne crois pas que cela atteigne la livre requise.

Il montra du doigt sa propre balance, qu'il avait apportée.

- Pesez ! ordonna-t-il au villageois.

Celui-ci vint accrocher un sac au crochet de métal. De l'autre côté de la tige, le poids se souleva à peine. Le villageois hoqueta de surprise.

- Je ne crois pas que cela fasse une livre, en effet, intervint sèchement Lucius. Croyez-vous vraiment que votre ignorance crasse va tromper des clercs instruits, pauvre homme ?

Son discours humiliant fit rougir l'homme de fureur. Il décrocha le sac.

- Une semaine, redit Lucius. Vous avez une semaine pour remplir convenablement les sacs que vous nous apportez pour la dîme. Sinon vous en subirez les conséquences.

- Mais nous n'aurons plus assez pour nous nourrir.

- Priez davantage, rétorqua Lucius. Dieu, dans sa grande bonté, pourvoira à vos besoins.

Il se leva et fit un geste tranchant. Pour lui, la comédie était terminée.

Les moines qui s'étaient rassemblés pour assister à la scène laissèrent percer des murmures mécontents. Ils connaissaient mieux que personne le rôle essentiel de la dîme dans leur propre subsistance mais Lucius dépassait les bornes. La communauté bénédictine recevait moins que cela, d'ordinaire, et s'en portait plutôt bien. Elle n'avait nul besoin de davantage, surtout si c'était aux dépens des villageois qui étaient aussi leurs prochains. Les Bénédictins avaient toujours pris soin d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec les laïcs autour d'eux. Ils ne faisaient là qu'appliquer les commandements de Jésus-Christ, ainsi que la règle de saint Benoît. Lucius allait ruiner des dizaines d'années d'efforts de ses prédécesseurs.

Lucius lança un regard narquois à ses frères autour de lui. Il avait entendu le bruissement de mécontentement mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas une révolte, que personne n'oserait le défier. Alors il continua sa marche.

Mais un bruit inhabituel le fit se retourner. C'était la cavalcade d'au moins trois chevaliers, suivie par le roulement bruyant d'une voiture tirée par des chevaux. La porte et la herse de l'abbaye étaient grandes ouvertes, puisque les villageois étaient entrés quelques instants auparavant. Les nouveaux venus pénétrèrent donc aisément en ces lieux. Lucius fronça les sourcils.

(à suivre)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Sirius Black fit signe à Severus de le suivre; tous deux sortirent dans la cour.

- Vous savez monter à cheval ?

- Non, dit Severus.

- Marguerite est une jument fort tranquille. Allez donc la sceller, vous autres !

Les palefreniers s'exécutèrent, puisque les écuyers en titre étaient déjà fort occupés avec les montures des trois chevaliers requis par le baron.

Severus regardait de loin le baron et ses chevaliers qui se préparaient à cette expédition en bavardant avec animation. Il aurait pu jurer que ces hommes périssaient d'ennui avant son arrivée et qu'il leur avait proposé, à son insu, la distraction qu'ils appelaient de leurs vœux. On devait manquer de tournois, dans la région. Aller défier l'Inquisition servirait de passe-temps.

Cela pouvait être un passe-temps risqué. Cependant, l'Angleterre n'était pas la France. Autant le roi de France avait toujours cédé aux demandes inquisitoriales, et favorisé leur action, autant le roi d'Angleterre avait vu d'un mauvais œil cette autorité qui entendait quasiment se substituer à la sienne dans le maintien de l'ordre du royaume.

L'Angleterre avait toujours été peu incline à accepter l'autorité de Rome. Si le pape avait été seulement un guide spirituel, peut-être la situation aurait-elle été différente. Mais il était aussi le seigneur des Etats pontificaux, des terres au milieu de la péninsule italienne que Charlemagne avait offertes au pape qui l'avait couronné empereur. Les souverains pontifes soutenaient qu'ils ne seraient respectés qu'en possédant des terres, comme c'était le cas pour n'importe quel laïc. Mais ils prétendaient aussi détenir une autorité spirituelle, et les deux allaient mal ensemble.

Severus se doutait que les joyeux chevaliers qu'il voyait devant lui n'avaient pas en tête ces considérations politiques. Ils voyaient une occasion d'intimider, de montrer leur force. Peut-être l'idée de sauver un innocent en détresse était un appel à leur code de chevalerie cela faisait partie des règles que l'on leur répétait le jour où ils étaient adoubés, où ils passaient du stade d'écuyer à celui de chevalier proprement dit. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, ces règles étaient oubliées rapidement après.

Il restait à espérer que Sirius Black ne leur avait pas parlé des accusations d'homosexualité qui pesaient sur Harry. Ils seraient moins enclins à aller le délivrer, dans ce cas.

Severus se hissa sur la jument. Il avait l'impression que cet exercice infligeait une grave blessure à sa dignité habituelle. Si Harry le voyait, il hurlerait de rire.

Olivier Dubois lui lançait des regards intrigués. Il n'était sans doute pas au fait de ce qui se passait vraiment. Sirius Black était du genre à garder les informations pour lui. Alors Olivier se demandait probablement ce que signifiait ce départ tardif, et pourquoi diantre le précepteur des fils du baron était parmi eux…

Les deux autres chevaliers semblaient moins curieux. Ils obéissaient aux ordres sans demander ni quoi, ni qui, ni pourquoi et certainement leur vie était-elle nettement plus simple.

Les deux cavaliers de tête ouvrirent la route, chacun portant un flambeau, et les trois autres prirent leur sillage. Severus fermait la marche. Il reprenait espoir. Il avait hâte.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à Little Hangleton, ils virent tout de suite que la petite ville était en proie à une grande agitation. Des gens s'étaient rassemblés sur la place du village et discutaient avec animation. D'autres étaient entassés auprès de la tour qui abritait la prison et semblaient en faire le siège. Tous gesticulaient et parlaient fort, mais le bruit de leurs conversations se mêlant, il était impossible de reconstituer une seule parole.

- Holà ! cria Sirius Black en se dressant sur ses étriers.

L'intervention du seigneur fit merveille. Il fut reconnu instantanément, et les bruits s'apaisèrent, à défaut de disparaître entièrement. Il fut alors possible de s'entendre.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? questionna le baron, fort de son autorité sur ce village.

- L'Inquisition a arrêté quelqu'un, dit un homme, le seul qui semblait oser parler.

- Je sais, dit froidement le baron.

Il y eut une vague de murmures dans la foule. Sirius Black eut un demi-sourire de satisfaction par sa capacité à être au courant promptement, il gardait un ascendant sur les hommes du peuple.

Quelqu'un s'avança vers lui en claudiquant sur sa jambe de bois. Severus reconnut Maugrey Fol œil.

- Ah, Maugrey, le salua Sirius. Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un homme de bon sens. Quelle folie semble s'être emparée de cet endroit ?

- Le suspect arrêté vient de mon village, bougonna Maugrey. Les habitants se sont précipités ici, à Little Hangleton, pour avoir des détails. Et les hommes d'ici ne se sentent pas moins concernés.

Maugrey prit une profonde inspiration et se rapprocha encore du baron. Celui-ci comprit que Maugrey voulait lui parler discrètement et se laissa glisser au bas de son cheval. Severus se joignit à eux.

- Certains sont furieux, révéla Maugrey. Ils trouvent que l'Inquisition n'a pas le droit de faire cela. Les deux inquisiteurs sont venus nous parler, à tous, tout à l'heure. Ils ont demandé à ce que chacun dénonce les hérétiques, tous ceux qui pensent autrement, tous ceux qui vivent autrement. Sans quoi nous serions vus comme des mauvais chrétiens, nous aussi. Mais pourquoi livrerions-nous qui que ce soit ? Même ceux qui sont différents, ils vivent parmi nous, ils font partie de la communauté, ils font partie de nos familles !

- Vous êtes un brave homme, Maugrey, dit gravement Sirius.

- Mais d'autres ne pensent pas comme nous, continua Maugrey, plus maugréant que jamais. Les inquisiteurs ont annoncé qu'un procès aurait lieu dans deux jours et qu'ils ont besoin de jurés. Ils vont prendre les meilleurs chrétiens du village, ont-ils dit ! Alors il y en a qui se battent pour en faire partie.

- Les meilleurs crétins du village, oui, marmonna le baron, agacé.

Severus montra la tour.

- C'est ici qu'ils ont enfermé Harry.

HPHPHPHPHP

Le bruit des chevaux dans la cour de l'abbaye fit retourner toutes les têtes.

Les cavaliers, qui s'avérèrent être quatre, stoppèrent leurs chevaux dans la cour. C'était une bonne escorte, celle d'un homme important. Les moines, intrigués, tendirent le cou pour mieux voir. Le carrosse portait sur le côté un blason, mais les frères auraient bien été incapables d'identifier son propriétaire, l'héraldique n'étant pas leur point fort.

En revanche, Lucius sembla le reconnaître. Il s'empressa au-devant de la voiture pour accueillir, sans nul doute, un de ses pairs.

- Décidément, murmura Dean à l'oreille de Neville, les grands seigneurs se bousculent chez nous. Notre monastère va devenir très mondain.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, intervint Remus, qui était à côté d'eux et avait entendu le murmure.

Le frère infirmier avait les bras croisés et un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

- C'est l'évêque du diocèse, clarifia-t-il à l'égard des deux jeunes moines.

Dean se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Mais Neville faillit trébucher dans son émotion et échangea avec Remus un regard plein d'intensité.

Leurs espoirs se réaliseraient-ils aujourd'hui ?

- Votre Excellence, dit Lucius en s'inclinant devant l'évêque qui descendait de voiture, c'est une surprise et un honneur.

On ne pouvait nier à Lucius une grande aisance dans ce genre de circonstances. Sa génuflexion réglementaire ne manquait pas de dignité et sa parole était fluide, agréable à l'oreille.

Pourtant l'évêque, Monseigneur Scrimgeour, ne parut pas en juger ainsi. Il n'eut ni sourire ni regard bienveillant. Son visage était un masque impénétrable.

- Je vous souhaite le bonjour, abbé Lucius, dans la paix du Christ.

Une fois prononcée la formule rituelle, il regarda Lucius de haut en bas et dit brusquement :

- Nous avons à nous entretenir de choses importantes concernant l'abbaye.

- Mais certainement, votre Excellence. Ma pièce d'étude se trouve…

- Non, dit Monseigneur Scrimgeour. Je vous demande de convoquer sur-le-champ une réunion capitulaire.

Lucius fut très surpris, autant par les paroles que par le ton employé. Il était évident que la « demande » était simplement un ordre, et c'était un ordre inhabituel.

- Je crois que Lucius ne sait plus ce que c'est que de réunir le chapitre, ricana Argus.

Sa voix grinçante fut perçue par tout le monde autour de lui.

Lucius ne resta pas longtemps décontenancé. Il fit une annonce à la cantonade, de sa voix forte et claire, et déclara qu'il convoquait le chapitre sur-le-champ. La nouvelle allait se transmettre rapidement, il le savait, à ceux qui n'étaient pas présents. Les moines se dispersèrent pour rameuter tout le monde, et Lucius fit signe à l'évêque de le suivre jusqu'au bâtiment central. L'évêque lui emboîta le pas, ainsi que son vicaire et son secrétaire, qui ne le quittaient jamais.

- Que diable se passe-t-il ? lança Seamus étourdiment.

Il se fit sèchement réprimander par les moines plus âgés pour avoir invoqué le Malin.

Les moines se dirigèrent vers l'église. Le chapitre s'y tenait, en présence de tous les frères. Mais seuls les membres les plus âgés pouvaient intervenir dans les discussions. Certains frères attendaient avec impatience le jour où ils auraient enfin voix au chapitre.

L'évêque s'était installe au centre. Comme il était de coutume, l'abbé lui avait cédé la place d'honneur. Lucius s'assit à côté de lui. S'il était nerveux ou surpris, il ne le montrait pas. Il semblait aussi à l'aise qu'à son habitude. Neville s'était glissé dans un coin où il pouvait apercevoir Lucius. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un chapitre : les novices n'y étaient pas admis. Il espérait connaître la teneur de cette réunion et il espérait surtout ne pas être déçu. Serait-il très inconvenant d'adresser une courte prière à Dieu pour qu'il les débarrasse de Lucius ? Mais probablement que le Très-Haut n'apprécierait pas qu'on lui réclame que du mal advienne à un autre être humain. Neville ne pria donc pas mais fit le geste très païen de croiser les doigts. En un instant pareil, un peu de superstition ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

- J'ai demandé à l'abbé de réunir le chapitre, commença solennellement Monseigneur Scrimgeour, parce que j'ai un sujet de la plus haute importance à aborder et qui concerne votre communauté toute entière.

Les derniers moines arrivaient en courant et se pressaient dans l'église pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Malgré tous les hommes présents, il régnait un grand silence.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Sa Sainteté le pape a adressé plusieurs bulles à notre Eglise d'Angleterre pour lui rappeler ses devoirs, comme ses prédécesseurs l'ont fait au cours des pontificats précédents. Plusieurs conciles régionaux et nationaux ont été tenus dans ce pays pour établir avec la plus grande force les règles de conduite des clercs.

Les moines échangeaient des regards sans comprendre. Ils savaient tout cela. Lucius ne dissimula pas son ennui.

- Nous sommes parfaitement au courant des communications de Sa Sainteté. Les bulles, encycliques et autres lettres nous parviennent régulièrement, Monseigneur, je puis vous l'assurer.

- Peut-être devriez-vous prendre le temps de les lire, monsieur l'abbé, rétorqua Monseigneur Scrimgeour. L'Eglise place au premier rang de ses préoccupations la dignité du clergé. Certains clercs abusent de leur position privilégiée pour se livrer à des actes contraires au message évangélique. En deux points précis : les mœurs et la corruption.

- Et pourquoi donc votre Excellence prend-elle la peine de venir nous en parler ? s'enquit Lucius. Auriez-vous trouvé des reproches à faire à l'un des frères ici présent ?

- Absolument. A vous-même, monsieur l'abbé.

Il n'y eut pas un son et pas un mouvement dans l'assemblée, en dépit de la stupéfaction de chacun. Il semblait que les frères retenaient leur souffle et attendaient de voir comment la confrontation allait tourner.

En apparence, Lucius avait pâli un peu, mais ce n'était pas certain. Il avait naturellement la peau très blanche.

- C'est absurde ! lança-t-il avec beaucoup de calme. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi grotesque. Chacun sait ici que j'ai toujours rempli ma charge de prieur puis d'abbé avec beaucoup de sérieux et d'abnégation.

- Il semblerait plutôt que chacun sache que vos pratiques laissent fortement à désirer. Et votre prédécesseur Albus le savait mieux que quiconque. Il a laissé un témoignage accablant contre vous.

- Quel témoignage ? lança Lucius avec un sourire insolent. Albus est mort.

- Par leurs écrits, les morts parlent.

Lucius sembla réellement décontenancé, cette fois.

- De quels écrits parlez-vous ?

- Ceux qui ont été trouvés dans sa chambre après son décès.

Neville, qui ne quittait pas des yeux l'abbé, eut l'impression que celui-ci venait d'être frappé par la foudre. Il devina que Lucius avait dû passer des heures à traquer chaque chose qu'Albus avait pu laisser derrière lui, qu'il avait dû craindre un tour de ce genre, mais que, n'ayant rien trouvé, il s'était endormi dans une fausse quiétude.

- Vous ne pouvez croire… Vous n'allez pas croire…

- Je ne crois rien sur parole, monsieur l'abbé, assura l'évêque. Je cherche des faits et des preuves. Mon apôtre préféré est saint Thomas, au demeurant. Je viens de passer de longues semaines à interroger quantité de gens, laïcs et ecclésiastiques, dans ce diocèse. Ils ont tous beaucoup à dire sur votre conduite, Lucius. Si Albus avait déjà ouvert les yeux sur vos manquements en tant que prieur, j'ai pu m'assurer que cela n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis votre nomination à la tête de cette abbaye.

Lucius se leva d'un bond.

- Ceci est un outrage !

- C'est votre conduite qui est un outrage ! répliqua Monseigneur Scrimgeour. Vous déshonorez l'habit que vous portez. Ces dernières années, vous n'avez songé qu'à vous enrichir.

Lucius commença à protester, mais l'évêque lui jeta un regard rien moins qu'amical.

- Pensez-vous vraiment que votre train de vie, ces derniers temps, soit celui d'un clerc qui a fait vœu de pauvreté ? Vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer à tous, dans ce cas, d'où vous viennent les fonds pour votre croix d'or, vos fourrures de prix, pour le carrosse blasonné qui sillonne la paroisse tous les jours ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Moi, en revanche, après une enquête poussée, je peux vous donner la liste de tous ceux qui vous ont payé en échange de sacrements, de messes, ou d'avantages ecclésiastiques qu'il n'est pas de votre autorité de donner.

L'évêque se leva à son tour pour faire face à Lucius, pétrifié.

- Une dernière chose : j'aimerais examiner vos comptes sur la perception de la dîme.

Comme Lucius ne paraissait plus en état de se rendre utile, ce fut frère Warren, le dos courbé, qui conduisit l'évêque devant la perception du jour. Monseigneur Scrimgeour examina le cahier des comptes, puis il se dirigea vers la balance. Il la considéra un moment puis se tourna vers son vicaire.

- Votre besace, je vous prie. Combien pèse-t-elle ?

- Plusieurs livres, votre Excellence.

Monseigneur Scrimgeour la fourra dans un sac de jute et la suspendit au crochet. Le poids en face ne se souleva que de quelques centimètres.

- Votre besace, apparemment, pèse moins qu'une plume ! lança Monseigneur Scrimgeour d'un ton sarcastique. Je comprends moins vos plaintes sur le poids de votre travail, monsieur le grand vicaire !

Celui-ci étouffa un rire.

L'évêque se tourna vers Lucius :

- Décidément, rien ne me sera épargné. Débauché et prévaricateur, vous avez tous les talents. Selon les consignes de Sa Sainteté, je me vois donc contraint de vous relever séance tenante de vos fonctions.

- Vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir, répliqua froidement Lucius, qui était décidé à vendre chèrement sa peau. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez. Je peux moi aussi vous accuser de tous les vices en public pour jeter l'opprobre sur vous, mais je ne crois pas que l'Eglise en sorte grandie !

- J'en ai le pouvoir en tant que chef de ce diocèse ! répliqua Monseigneur Scrimgeour, agacé.

- Je ne suis pas un de vos curés de paroisse ! J'ai été nommé par le comte Cornelius Fudge…

- … qui n'aurait pas dû se mêler de cela. Les laïcs qui interfèrent dans les affaires ecclésiastiques sont très mal vus de notre hiérarchie. Le pape souhaite justement mettre fin à ces abus. Et je doute que le comte vous soutienne quand il prendra connaissance de ce que je vous reproche. Plutôt que de voir ses terres suspendues de tout sacrement et de toute célébration liturgique, il me suppliera de vous excommunier !

Lucius ne pouvait le contredire. Le comte Fudge le soutenait tant qu'il y voyait son intérêt. Il cesserait dès que ledit soutien se révèlerait dangereux pour sa propre réputation. Lucius jeta avec défi :

- Je veux être traduit devant un tribunal ecclésiastique, en présence de la Curie romaine ! Je veux que l'on me montre les preuves circonstanciées de mes torts imaginaires !

Scrimgeour parut désarçonné. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à cette demande. Il grommela, les dents serrées :

- Vous en avez le droit. Je peux organiser votre voyage jusqu'à Rome. Vous comparaîtrez devant Sa Sainteté et vous pourrez exprimer votre défense. Mais cela ne change rien dans l'immédiat : je vous relève de votre fonction d'abbé et je demande au chapitre d'en prendre acte. Y a-t-il des objections légitimes ?

Les moines les plus anciens de l'abbaye, qui siégeaient au chapitre, ne dirent mot mais secouèrent la tête. Ils avaient accepté la nomination de Lucius sans murmurer, il semblait qu'ils réagiraient de même face à la fin abrupte de son pouvoir. En revanche, cachés derrière les dos de leurs frères massés, les plus jeunes moines avaient du mal à camoufler leur surexcitation.

L'évêque se tourna vers les frères assemblés.

- Qui est le plus ancien d'entre vous ?

- C'est frère Filius.

Quelqu'un poussa le petit homme devant. Il leva des yeux ébahis sur l'évêque qui lui annonça sobrement :

- Vous prenez la direction de la communauté, en attendant. Je réfléchirai ultérieurement à une nomination officielle.

Lucius lui lança un regard torve.

- Le comte Cornelius ne vous laissera pas décider seul, prévint-il avec arrogance.

- Qu'il vienne ! rétorqua Monseigneur Scrimgeour.

Il fit signe à Lucius de monter dans sa voiture. Celui-ci le fit de mauvaise grâce.

Son départ se fit rapidement et sans pompe particulière. Les chevaux se mirent en marche, et le véhicule s'ébranla, toujours entouré de son escorte.

En un instant, Lucius n'était plus là, et ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Neville tourna un visage rayonnant vers Remus.

- On a réussi !

- En effet, dit Remus.

Sa physionomie en général marquée par l'anxiété s'était soudain détendue, comme par miracle. Remus respirait beaucoup mieux depuis que Lucius n'était plus là.

- Nous n'aurions pas réussi sans toi, dit Remus avec une expression ouvertement admirative.

Neville s'illumina mais précisa aussitôt :

- Nous n'aurions pas réussi sans Albus.

Remus acquiesça. Pendant un moment, tous deux se remémorèrent leur ancien abbé, un homme exceptionnel qui avait su leur donner confiance. Mieux encore, Albus avait su, par-delà la mort, exercer son influence bienfaisante sur la communauté en leur permettant d'évincer Lucius. Cela relevait du miracle.

- Lucius était un homme dangereux, murmura soudain Remus, comme pour lui-même. Je ne peux oublier qu'il a drogué Harry pour le pousser à la folie. Et qu'il l'aurait conduit à la mort sans l'ombre d'un repentir, simplement parce que Harry se dressait sur sa route.

- Il n'a aucune chance de revenir aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Neville.

- Non, c'est fini, assura Remus.

- Et s'il comparaît devant le pape, il ne va pas réussir à le convaincre qu'il est irréprochable ? insista Neville.

- Probablement que si, sourit Remus. Mais on ne le reverra pas ici, de toute façon. Peut-être Lucius finira-t-il cardinal…

Neville eut un hoquet. Mais quand Dean et Seamus lui flanquèrent une grande bourrade, sautillant de joie, il écarta Lucius de ses pensées et se concentra sur la perspective d'une vie beaucoup plus apaisée au sein du monastère.

(à suivre)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le baron Sirius Black fit signe à ses trois hommes d'escorte de se tenir derrière lui et il tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la prison. Les villageois avaient envahi la salle de garde. Mais ici, il s'agissait de ceux qui soutenaient l'Inquisition. La perspective d'un procès était si attrayante qu'ils semblaient négliger son aspect purement religieux.

Maugrey avait raison : ils étaient prêts à se battre pour faire partie des jurés. Chacun d'eux vantait ses mérites et affirmait être meilleur chrétien que les autres. Empoignades et bousculades en découlaient.

Au milieu, le plus jeune des inquisiteurs, Drago, semblait presque horrifié de cet esclandre. Il tentait de calmer les excités, élevait la voix pour se faire entendre, mais en pure perte.

- Cesses, mes frères, je vous en conjure…

- Je suis l'homme le plus digne de représenter le village !

- Tu passes ton temps à t'enivrer à la taverne ! Non, je serai bien meilleur que toi !

- Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous de dignes croyants, hasardait Drago, rouge et ennuyé, mais mon Maître décidera seul…

- Il doit me choisir ! Je promets de soutenir tout ce que votre Maître dira !

Drago ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand une femme bouscula soudain tout le monde et vint se placer devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. C'était Dolorès Ombrage, qui tenait un des étals sur le marché. Son visage gonflé la faisait étonnamment ressembler à un crapaud. La comparaison sauta davantage aux yeux lorsqu'elle se mit à s'époumoner, la chair tremblotante et rougie.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que des hommes ! Je veux faire partie du tribunal. Je vaux autant que n'importe qui.

Cela déclencha des rires. Drago la regarda, abasourdi.

- Les femmes peuvent témoigner, concéda-t-il, mais pas siéger. Les jurés s'appellent des « boni viri » dans la procédure. Viri vient du latin qui veut dire « homme », il ne peut donc y avoir de femmes !

- Pourquoi pas ? s'emporta-t-elle. Je suis meilleure chrétienne que tous ces hommes qui boivent et courent après les filles. Je voulais d'ailleurs mettre sur pied une brigade inquisitoriale pour surveiller les faits et gestes de tout le monde ici. Je suis sûre que je pourrais être aussi efficace que vous !

Elle désignait Drago en désignant cela. Celui-ci en resta bouche bée et marmonna, comme pour lui-même :

- Décidément, tout le monde fait n'importe quoi, ici…

Sirius Black décida qu'il en avait assez entendu et il bouscula les villageois avec davantage d'énergie pour aller se placer au centre de la pièce, juste à côté du jeune inquisiteur.

- Je suis le seigneur de ces terres, tonna-t-il.

Cela eut, une fois encore, le pouvoir de faire baisser les exclamations au niveau d'un murmure.

- Je suis venu pour m'entretenir avec vous et votre Maître, dit-il à Drago. Vous allez donc m'emmener le rejoindre. Tous les autres vont attendre sagement ici. Non, mieux encore, ils vont attendre sur la place, dehors !

Certains hommes ouvrirent la bouche pour protester. Olivier et Roger les chahutèrent avec entrain vers la sortie. Finalement la salle des gardes se vida. Drago remarqua alors la présence de Severus, qui n'avait nulle intention d'attendre dehors et avait décrété que les paroles du baron ne s'appliquaient pas à lui.

- Que faites-vous là ? s'écria Drago. Vous aviez tellement hâte de nous revoir ?

Comme il était encore rouge et échevelé après sa confrontation avec les villageois trop zélés, il était nettement moins impressionnant qu'auparavant. Il avait seulement l'air d'un tout jeune homme dépassé par les événements.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Sirius vint se placer sous son nez, par une manœuvre d'intimidation.

- Alors, où se cache donc votre Maître ?

Drago recula.

- Il est là-haut.

- Il « questionne » Harry, je présume ? demanda Severus, les dents serrées.

- Je… Je l'ignore.

- Eh bien, montrez-nous donc le chemin, invita cérémonieusement Sirius, nous sommes sur vos talons.

Mais l'invitation sonnait bel et bien comme une menace. Drago était assez vif pour comprendre que la situation s'annonçait moins sereine avec cet homme. Comme il n'avait guère le choix, il prit l'escalier, suivi par Sirius et Severus.

Arrivé sur le palier, Drago prit sa clé et ouvrit. Derrière se tenaient deux gardes, en qui Severus reconnut ceux qui avaient arrêté Harry. Ils étaient en train de tendre des tiges de fer au-dessus du feu qui brûlait dans le brasero. Ils interrompirent leurs mouvements et levèrent des visages tordus vers les arrivants. Les flammes projetaient des ombres sinistres autour de leurs têtes, comme des capuchons pointus et sombres.

Severus comprit sur-le-champ que l'interrogatoire allait franchir une nouvelle étape.

- Avez-vous déjà commencé ?

Les gardes le regardaient comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas la teneur de sa question. Severus répéta et eut le grand soulagement de les voir secouer négativement la tête.

- Dehors ! ordonna Sirius.

Les hommes ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent les lieux. On entendit leurs pas précipités dégringoler l'escalier en colimaçon.

Drago n'attendit pas que Lestrange revienne de lui-même. Il avait peut-être compris que les hommes présents allaient droit vers une confrontation, et que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il pensait probablement que Lestrange allait écraser tous ces présomptueux de son autorité et pourvoir les cachots de nouveaux prisonniers.

- Maître ! appela-t-il en direction des cellules.

Lestrange apparut au bout de quelques secondes. Il ne manifesta aucune surprise à la vue de ses étranges visiteurs. Il était parfaitement maître de lui.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? s'enquit-il en levant un sourcil arrogant vers Sirius Black.

Heureusement, Sirius n'était pas en reste en termes d'arrogance. Il lui répondit sur le même ton :

- Je suis le baron Black, du manoir du même nom, qui appartient à ma famille depuis que les Danois ont tenté d'envahir nos terres et que mon aïeul les a repoussés. J'ai autorité sur ces terres.

La voix sonore et implacable de Sirius ne l'annonçait pas comme un ami. Les mâchoires de Lestrange se crispèrent quelque peu.

- Je ne crois pas avoir eu la chance d'entendre parler de vous. Mais je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Par le passé, j'ai entretenu de fructueuses relations avec le pouvoir civil dans mon action contre l'anarchie. J'espère bien que nous oeuvrerons ensemble pour assainir votre baronnie.

- Vous pensez être là pour l'assainir ? dit Sirius, glacial. C'est une opinion qui n'appartient qu'à vous. Je considère plutôt que vous incitez au désordre. Il n'y a qu'à regarder la quasi émeute qui règne sur cette place. Encore un peu plus d'agitation et je vais être obligé d'appeler l'armée de mes vassaux !

Lestrange ne se troubla pas, mais son jeune collègue eut l'air très choqué de ces paroles.

- Notre mission est de combattre l'anarchie, justement ! s'emporta Drago. Vous autres seigneurs devriez vous réjouir de nous voir arriver. Nous allons purger vos terres de la lie qui y réside et les laisser purifiées ! Vos sujets seront bien plus disciplinés après notre passage et la communauté fonctionnera bien mieux !

Sirius le regarda avec gravité, et aussi une certaine tristesse.

- Vous croyez fermement à votre mission, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! lança Drago, les yeux brillants.

- En revanche, votre Maître est nettement moins exalté, intervint Severus qui n'avait pas quitté Lestrange des yeux pendant la tirade fougueuse de son acolyte. Il est plus blasé, à moins qu'il ne croie pas réellement à la valeur spirituelle de son action. Il semble surtout empli de son envie de châtier et d'user de son pouvoir.

Lestrange tourna vers Severus un regard vitreux.

- Je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour ces paroles ! Vous jetez le discrédit sur un inquisiteur !

- Non, sur vous, seulement ! jeta Severus.

Lestrange gronda comme un animal et montra les dents.

- Je vous ai laissé partir, dans ma grande bonté, et c'est ainsi que vous récompensez ma charité ?

Severus ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il darda un regard froid sur le Dominicain qui se gargarisait de son pouvoir.

Sirius le toisait également, animé de sentiments très peu cordiaux.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire carnassier. L'évêque était justement à ma table hier soir et me parlait de vous ! Il semble que vous n'ayez pas que des admirateurs, y compris chez les ecclésiastiques. L'évêque a reçu de multiples plaintes face à votre zèle intempestif. Il dit que votre implication n'est autre que du fanatisme. Il n'est pas loin de croire que vous vous prenez pour Dieu, et que vous seriez, par là même, hérétique !

Cette fois, Lestrange sortit de ses gonds. Il ne se dissimula plus derrière sa façade policée et bardée de certitudes.

- Pour ces paroles seules, vous relevez de l'enfer, messire baron ! Il est interdit de critiquer un inquisiteur. Je devrais vous torturer pour cela.

Sirius éclata d'un rire brusque et sonore.

- Enfin, je vois votre vrai visage. C'est votre défense, menacer de l'enfer quiconque s'adresse à vous d'une manière qui vous déplait ? Vous ne savez pas qui ira en enfer ou non et ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider. Malgré ce que vous semblez croire, vous n'êtes rien ici. Si la grande charte nous autorise à critiquer notre propre roi, rien ne nous empêchera de le faire envers un simple roturier.

Sirius Black se redressa de toute sa taille et fit deux pas vers Lestrange.

- Vous avez arrêté ce jour un homme et ce faisant, vous avez commis une erreur et outrepassé vos fonctions. Vous allez donc me le remettre sur l'heure.

HPHPHPHPHP

_Aujourd'hui_

Après sa nouvelle séance, Severus avait de nouveau confortablement payé Daphné. Il ne comprenait que trop bien les difficultés affrontées par ceux qui étaient les parias du monde sorcier. Il espérait qu'elle s'en tirerait. Elle avait un talent précieux pour les enchantements.

Au demeurant, il semblait qu'elle avait réussi. La Marque noire ne se rappelait plus à son bon souvenir à présent, même s'il en gardait une hideuse cicatrice. Ce n'était pas cher payé.

Severus était profondément remué par ce qu'il avait vu lors de sa dernière incursion dans le passé. Il avait peu de doutes à ce sujet maintenant : c'était une vie antérieure à la sienne. Il faudrait un spécialiste pour confirmer ce fait et Severus n'en connaissait pas de réellement fiable. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à parler à Sibylle Trelawney en tout cas pas dans cette vie !

Il n'avait jamais cru aux vies antérieures. Mais il savait que tout était possible. Il n'y avait rien que la magie ne puisse réaliser. Quantité de gens ne croyaient pas à la sorcellerie : c'était le meilleur tour que les sorciers aient jamais réalisé. De ce point de vue, les hommes qui avaient vécu auparavant, dans les âges reculés, avaient été plus clairvoyants.

Severus en venait à se demander s'il y avait quelque chose comme le destin aux commandes. Si Harry et lui étaient ensemble avant, étaient-ils faits l'un pour l'autre ensuite ? Il y avait des ressemblances troublantes entre la vie d'avant et l'actuelle. Etait-ce écrit d'avance ? Severus n'aimait pas cette idée. La liberté première était de choisir sa vie, après tout.

Bien qu'il ait très peu choisi dans sa vie actuelle…

Il avait risqué tellement, perdu tellement, et tout ça pour quoi ? Se retrouver seul dans une maison sinistre, à peine moins décrépite que l'Impasse du Tisseur. Avoir perdu le seul homme sur terre à qui il pouvait décerner le titre d'ami : Albus Dumbledore lui manquait chaque jour. Ses maudites conversations autour d'une tasse de thé étaient finalement la seule chose qui sortait Severus de lui-même, quelque désagréable en fut la teneur.

Que lui dirait Albus maintenant ?

Lorsque le hibou lui apporta l'invitation du ministère à une commémoration du souvenir, Severus pensa qu'Albus lui conseillerait de s'y rendre. Même si sa première impulsion avait été de froisser le carton et de le réduire en cendres, il se força à anticiper cet événement pour l'apprivoiser. Bien sûr qu'il serait capable de se rendre dans un endroit rempli de gens qui le considèreraient avec dégoût. Il parviendrait à garder la tête haute face au nouveau ministre de la magie et il pourrait penser à la guerre avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Il participerait à une cérémonie honorant les héros en tenant la place qui lui revenait de droit.

Et il serait capable d'échanger quelques mots avec Harry Potter sans ressentir la moindre émotion.

HPHPHPHPHP

L'inquisiteur Lestrange était outragé.

- Vous déraisonnez, baron, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. J'accomplis parfaitement ma mission et je n'ai commis aucune erreur. Celui que j'ai arrêté a commis de grands crimes…

- Auriez-vous déjà fixé sa sentence ? ironisa Sirius. Avant le procès et avant la fin des interrogatoires ?

- Non, assura Lestrange dans un haut-le-cœur. Bien sûr que non. Je respecte strictement la procédure canonique…

- J'affirme moi qu'il ne relève pas de votre procédure, lança Sirius. Mais de la mienne !

- Il a quitté l'habit monastique ! protesta Lestrange. C'est un renégat de je ne sais encore quel ordre…

- Il n'avait pas prononcé ses vœux. Il n'était pas encore moine.

- Oh, qui vous l'a dit ? Lui ? s'emporta Lestrange en désignant Severus du doigt. Cet homme vous a-t-il dit aussi qu'il avait confessé devant moi entretenir une relation contre-nature avec son protégé ? Qu'il s'était laissé corrompre par les charmes diaboliques de cette jeune créature ?

- Il me l'a dit.

Lestrange resta bouche bée. A ses côtés, Drago n'était plus qu'un visage exorbité.

- Cette information me renvoie à mon premier point. C'est un délit qui relève de ma justice et non de la vôtre. Cela n'a rien d'une hérésie.

- Le péché de Sodome…

- Le péché de Sodome était la l'orgueil et l'oisiveté, frère, jeta Sirius. Relisez donc l'Ancien testament.

- Vous voulez argumenter des Saintes Ecritures avec moi ? bafouilla Lestrange, confondu de tant d'arrogance.

- Je crois que, contrairement à vous, j'ai eu un bon professeur pour m'en expliquer le sens. Trêve de discussions oiseuses, à présent. Nous autres, seigneurs et guerriers, préférons de beaucoup l'action à la parole. J'ordonne que le prisonnier me soit remis ! Sur-le-champ ! Ou mes chevaliers seront contraints de vous mettre aux arrêts pour avoir entravé ma justice seigneuriale sur mon propre fief !

Lestrange était devenu livide de rage. Il n'avait pas été confronté à un cas de ce genre, ou peut-être le manuel d'instruction des inquisiteurs n'en faisait-il pas mention.

- Je jette l'anathème sur vous ! siffla-t-il. Vos terres sont maudites, elles ne sont désormais plus chrétiennes ! Les messes n'auront plus lieu, il n'y aura plus ni mariage ni funérailles, vos récoltes pourriront…

Severus leva un sourcil presque amusé. Pour un représentant pontifical, Lestrange versait dans des menaces très païennes, à peine dignes d'un druide celte.

Sirius non plus n'eut pas l'air très affecté par la malédiction. Cependant, la menace d'un interdit était sérieuse. Si ses gens ne pouvaient plus accéder aux sacrements, ils seraient vraiment furieux. Le baron alla se pencher à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la place du village. La foule était toujours rassemblée et attendait la fin des palabres entre son seigneur et l'inquisiteur.

- Braves gens ! cria Sirius à la fenêtre. L'inquisiteur ne nous trouve pas assez pieux à son goût. Il veut lancer une excommunication sur toute la population !

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un tir de catapulte contre un rempart.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence de mort, la foule gronda. Comme une vague devenue humaine par l'action du saint esprit, elle s'élança vers la tour et commença à tambouriner à la porte de bois, que les chevaliers du baron avaient close. Les cris de rage et les insultes que l'on percevait en haut de la tour ne laissaient aucune ambiguïté sur les sentiments qui animaient les habitants.

Les coups sourds contre le bois résonnaient à travers l'escalier, jusque dans les pierres de la muraille.

- La porte ne les retiendra pas longtemps, je le crains, dit Sirius en contemplant ses ongles. Ils ne sont pas très contents de vous. Qu'allez-vous leur dire ?

Lestrange blêmit visiblement. Il ne souhaitait nullement affronter une foule en colère. C'était un cas de figure qu'il devait éviter à tout prix. La foi et les certitudes ne pouvaient rien pour le protéger, les menaces non plus.

- Il y a une porte au dernier étage qui donne sur le chemin de ronde, dit froidement Sirius. Vous devriez partir par là. Je vous déconseille de croiser quelqu'un, comme je vous déconseille de remettre les pieds ici.

- Ce n'est pas terminé ! gronda Lestrange, dont la fureur ne pouvait masquer la peur. Le pape en entendra parler, croyez-moi !

- Le pape est loin, dit tranquillement Sirius. Il faut vous mettre dans la tête que les Anglais n'aiment guère qu'un étranger leur dicte ce qu'ils doivent croire, ce qu'ils doivent penser, ce qu'ils doivent ressentir. Vous découvrirez que nous sommes moins dociles que d'autres peuples continentaux.

- Ce que vous dites pourrait facilement être interprété comme un appel au schisme ! tonna Lestrange, dans un effort désespéré pour prendre le dessus sur le virulent baron. Se séparer de Rome, qui est notre guide spirituel voulu par Dieu, est un crime capital !

Sirius roula des yeux exaspérés. Il trouvait manifestement que Lestrange était un illuminé manquant de sens commun. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune intention d'entrer dans une querelle théologique sur les intentions de Jésus, écrites plus de mille ans auparavant.

Severus intervint posément :

- Je vous avertis, baron, que les inquisiteurs sont très doués pour les polémiques et les débats. Leur objectif est aussi d'entrer en « _disputatio_ » avec leurs ennemis pour les noyer sous leur flot de paroles. Dominique de Guzman, le fondateur de leur ordre, était d'ailleurs très fort en ce domaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Son sourcil sarcastique s'était levé vers Lestrange.

Ce dernier ne répliqua rien parce que les voix furieuses des villageois se rapprochaient. Elles montaient depuis le bas de la tour comme une vague menaçante s'apprête à inonder la rive.

- Essayez donc une « _disputatio_ » avec eux, suggéra ironiquement Sirius.

Lestrange recula, les traits déformés par la fureur. Pendant un instant, il eut l'air d'un fou. Severus réprima un frisson et se dit que cet homme aurait davantage sa place dans un lieu d'enfermement que laissé en liberté avec une autorité considérable sur des gens innocents. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

- Viens, Drago, dit Lestrange.

Il se replia vers la sortie qui menait sur les remparts. Drago, qui jetait des regards de bête traquée autour de lui depuis qu'il avait entendu la révolte des villageois, le suivit de près avec un soulagement non feint. Le jeune idéaliste venait de prendre conscience des risques liés à sa mission.

Plus que cela, peut-être. Drago se tourna vers Severus, et son expression était profondément troublée.

- J'espère…, hésita-t-il. Pour vous et pour lui…

Il n'acheva pas ses paroles étranges. Son maître le poussa fermement vers la porte.

Lestrange, avant de fuir, se tourna vers Sirius Black, les yeux brûlants de haine.

- Nous nous retrouverons. Je n'aurais de repos qu'après vous avoir fait éviscérer en place publique ! Le nom de Lestrange sera votre perte !

Il disparut dans un mouvement de cape noire, suivi par Drago et par le rire de Sirius.

Le baron hoqueta :

- Quel personnage ! Et c'est un homme de cette trempe qui est juge des pensées des autres ? Jamais je n'accepterai cela chez moi…

- Monsieur le baron, je dois reconnaître que vous…, commença Severus, la langue embarrassée pour formuler ses pensées et ses remerciements. Je sais que je vous dois…

Sirius balaya ses paroles maladroites d'un revers de manche.

- Je fais ce que je dois faire. Je sais que je suis dans ce monde pour remplir ma mission, comme ces gens-là. Simplement ma mission à moi est de protéger, pas d'anéantir. Bon, j'entends mes chers sujets qui arrivent avec les fourches. Je vais les calmer. Vous, allez donc chercher votre jeune ami qui doit se demander pourquoi on l'a abandonné…

Ces paroles, dites sans penser à mal, résonnèrent douloureusement en Severus. Après ce qui s'était passé lors de leur dernière confrontation, Harry devait en effet se demander pourquoi Severus l'avait abandonné, pourquoi il l'avait trahi.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Sirius Black commençait déjà à descendre à la rencontre des villageois. Severus ne l'avait jamais apprécié, il le trouvait arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Toutefois il devait reconnaître que, aujourd'hui, il avait été admirable. Son arrogance avait été fort utile face à Lestrange. Pour contrer l'Inquisition et son pouvoir démesuré, il fallait quelqu'un d'aussi orgueilleux et téméraire que Sirius Black.

Severus poussa la porte qui menait vers les cellules. Il craignait ce qu'il allait trouver. Harry avait été au pouvoir de Lestrange durant d'interminables heures. Qu'est-ce que Lestrange avait eu le temps de lui faire ? L'avait-il déjà torturé ?

(à suivre)


	9. Chapter 9

**Avant-dernier chapitre :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_Aujourd'hui_

Severus avait transplané au Ministère avec un retard délibéré. La salle de réunion était déjà pleine de monde. Certains tournèrent la tête à son passage. Mais Severus ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard. Vêtu de noir comme à son habitude, il pouvait se fondre dans la masse sans attirer particulièrement l'attention.

Il identifiait les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient présents, mais n'esquissa pas un geste pour les rejoindre. Ils avaient tous survécu à cette folie cependant Severus n'était pas totalement l'un des leurs.

De loin, il vit Potter. Entouré comme à son habitude, il discutait avec des personnes qui étaient parfaitement inconnues à Severus. Les hauts responsables avaient changé depuis le dernier remaniement… en attendant le prochain. Potter semblait détaché ses traits manquaient d'animation. Severus devinait que ces grandes réunions n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Un jour, il y avait de nombreuses années, Severus l'avait accusé de tout faire pour se donner la vedette, de chercher par tous les moyens à être au centre de l'attention, comme son père James. Aujourd'hui il savait que ce n'était pas la vérité.

Harry Potter avait toujours soulevé en lui des émotions intenses, retenait son attention avec une opiniâtreté exaspérante. Longtemps Severus avait cru que c'était de l'hostilité avant d'ouvrir finalement les yeux et de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une obsession, certes, mais qui n'avait rien d'hostile.

Et à présent, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger… Un lien entre eux existait-il, qui défiait le temps ?

Il se rapprocha, presque malgré lui, de Potter. Il avait l'intention de rester dans l'ombre, invisible, mais il était attiré comme par une flamme. Il vit alors Arthur Weasley venir vers Potter, lui parler avec chaleur, tout en lui secouant gentiment le bras. Le visage de Potter s'éclaira alors qu'il lui répondait. Il avait enfin l'air joyeux, et cela lui allait bien. Le garçon méritait d'être heureux, d'être acclamé comme un sauveur par ses pairs. Severus reconnaissait cela.

Soudain, Potter tourna la tête ses yeux se posèrent sur Severus et s'arrondirent de surprise. Ils maintinrent le contact à travers cette pièce pleine de monde durant plusieurs secondes. Quand Potter se retourna vers Arthur Weasley, il avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Severus recula dans l'ombre. Il hésitait même à rester. Pour être sincère avec lui-même, rien ne le retenait. Il eut une nouvelle pensée envers Albus, qui aurait su quoi lui dire, qui lui aurait donné de la force et il redressa ses épaules, s'orientant vers la sortie.

Une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

C'était Potter, étonnamment. Severus n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il viendrait jusqu'à lui. Il se composa un visage impassible, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'il apparaissait aussi indifférent et hautain que d'ordinaire. Mais le garçon ne se laissa pas désarçonner.

- Je suis content de vous voir, professeur.

Severus se demanda ce que cette simple phrase de politesse avait dû lui coûter.

- Je ne suis plus professeur, rétorqua-t-il, brusque.

Il eut l'amère satisfaction de voir fléchir Potter. L'habitude de le contredire, de le rabaisser avait été la plus forte, alors même qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il décida de se ressaisir.

- Ce qui est beaucoup mieux pour les élèves de Poudlard, vous en conviendrez.

Potter eut un sourire presque étonné, comme s'il avait du mal à concevoir que Severus Snape puisse plaisanter, et se moquer de lui-même.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il candidement. Vous nous avez appris beaucoup.

- Moi, je vous ai appris beaucoup, à vous ? dit Severus en levant un sourcil ironique.

Cette fois, le garçon ne se laissa pas déstabiliser le moins du monde.

- Mais oui, répliqua-t-il sereinement. Votre livre de potions en sixième année a été une révélation.

Harry Potter assumait parfaitement le fait d'avoir utilisé le manuel du « prince de sang-mêlé ». Severus lui lança un regard perçant.

- Quand je pense aux cinq années précédentes où j'ai tenté de vous apprendre le noble art des potions…

- J'avais juste besoin d'une pédagogie différente.

Potter avait l'audace de sourire. Ses yeux verts pétillaient. Severus se rappela sa mère, Lily, et lui rendit son sourire. Sa réaction sembla produire un curieux effet sur Harry, qui soudain rougit et se balança sur ses pieds.

- C'est bien que vous soyez venu, monsieur. Cela a été votre guerre aussi.

Cette phrase était peut-être l'opportunité dont Severus avait besoin.

- Potter, il y a une chose que je souhaite vous dire…

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. Severus flancha non, pas ainsi, pas tout de suite, ou Potter allait s'enfuir en courant et alerter Sainte-Mangouste. Non que ce serait immérité, d'ailleurs. Il allait commencer par soulager sa conscience d'un autre poids.

- … J'avais tort à votre sujet. Je vous avais mal jugé. Vous ne ressemblez pas à votre père. Albus Dumbledore a eu raison de placer ses espoirs en vous.

Potter avala sa salive, plusieurs fois, avant de pouvoir articuler un son. Il avait l'air étrangement vulnérable, pour celui qui avait été le Sauveur.

- Merci, dit-il enfin, ça représente beaucoup pour moi.

Pourtant, l'opinion de son ancien professeur détesté ne devrait pas représenter grand-chose pour celui qui avait survécu, et qui avait vaincu Voldemort à deux reprises. Mais Potter semblai sincère. Plus que cela même, il semblait profondément remué.

- Vous m'avez aidé à grandir, poursuivit Potter, la voix enrouée. Vous avez fait en sorte que je vois les multiples aspects d'un fait avant d'en tirer une conclusion. Grâce à vous, je sais que le monde n'est pas blanc ou noir.

- J'étais très attaché à votre mère, dit Severus d'un ton bourru. Je devais vous aider, à ma manière. Jamais je n'aurais laissé le moindre mal arriver au fils de Lily. Peut-être était-ce ma destinée de veiller sur vous…

Précautionneusement, il approchait du sujet brûlant. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé la réaction de Potter. Celui-ci le vrilla d'un regard intense.

- Peut-être. Peut-être que vous avez toujours été là pour veiller sur moi.

Severus se figea. Voilà que Potter lui tendait la perche, l'opportunité parfaite qu'il attendait. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Alors que Severus luttait pour trouver ses mots, une situation qui ne lui était pas familière, Potter continua :

- Il y a… quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler.

C'était mot pour mot la phrase que Severus s'apprêtait à prononcer. Il dissimula sa surprise et son émotion avant de répondre :

- Je suis à votre disposition, monsieur Potter.

Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui à la recherche d'un lieu propice, mais il semblait hésitant. Severus lui fit alors signe de le suivre, et Harry lui emboîta le pas avec gratitude. Severus se demanda soudain depuis quand Potter était devenu Harry dans son esprit, et blâma son expérience étrange chez Daphné Greengrass.

Severus et Harry quittèrent la pièce et s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir qui menait à de petites pièces de réunion. Dans un mouvement de baguette, Severus ouvrit la première qui se présentait et incita Harry à y entrer. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Une fois à l'intérieur, il pivota pour faire face à Severus, qui se demanda quand Harry était devenu aussi gracieux dans ses gestes. Puis une bouffée de culpabilité le traversa : durant la dernière année, Harry avait été très occupé à affronter les Mangemorts, alors que lui remplissait son double jeu, en tant que directeur de Poudlard, au service de Voldemort. Il avait été probablement le pire directeur de l'histoire de l'école et n'en était pas fier. Le combat s'était déroulé sans lui, malgré ce que certains en disaient.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

- D'abord, promettez-moi que vous m'écouterez jusqu'au bout sans prendre la fuite.

Severus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, monsieur Potter.

- Je sais, dit simplement Harry, et cette seule phrase eut le pouvoir de refermer plusieurs blessures qui saignaient intérieurement chez Severus.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, détruisant le peu d'ordre qu'il avait réussi à leur donner précédemment.

- Quand j'étais encore à Poudlard, en tant qu'élève, j'ai vécu une drôle d'expérience. Pendant un cours de divination, j'ai été plongé dans une sorte de transe, bien malgré moi, et j'ai vu alors… de drôles de choses, qui semblent m'être arrivées, à moi, dans le passé…

Severus dut faire un gros effort de maîtrise pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux comme un dément. Comment était-il possible que les mots que Harry lui adressait ressemblent autant à ceux que lui-même avait préparés à son intention ?

Harry poursuivait :

- Je sais que c'est très difficile à croire, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu… d'avoir eu une vision de…

- D'une vie antérieure, acheva Severus à sa place.

- Exactement, dit Harry avec gratitude et aussi une surprise non dissimulée.

Il semblait tellement embarrassé que Severus eut une révélation : Harry avait dû voir, peu ou prou, la même chose que lui. Cette perspective était en effet embarrassante mais aussi foudroyante. Si leur expérience était similaire, alors elle n'était pas le fruit de leur imagination. Il y avait là quelque chose de réel.

Avant de s'emballer, Severus dit prudemment :

- Et avez-vous pu déterminer la date de votre vision ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas assez bon en histoire. Quelque part après le règne de Jean sans terre et avant la guerre des deux roses. Je sais bien que ça manque de précision.

- Cela n'est rien, dit Severus, la gorge contractée par l'excitation. Votre vie antérieure avait-elle quelque chose à voir avec l'Inquisition ?

Harry eut l'air surpris.

- L'Inquisition ? Non…

Severus sentit un grand froid l'envelopper. Il s'était fourvoyé. Il n'avait pas eu la même expérience que Harry. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, finalement.

- … mais j'étais novice dans une abbaye et on me menaçait d'appeler un inquisiteur pour expulser le démon de mon âme. Ou un truc comme ça.

Le cœur de Severus recommença à battre tout au moins ce fut l'impression que Severus en retira.

- Et pourquoi vouliez-vous m'en parler, Harry ? demanda-t-il avec plus de douceur qu'il n'en avait jamais montré à quiconque.

Harry, alors, hésita. Son visage se couvrit d'une rougeur irrépressible.

- Parce que… Parce que…

Severus eut pitié. Il parlerait, et peu importait s'il se trompait et se couvrait de ridicule.

- Parce que j'étais présent dans cette vie passée, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais comme vous, un moine, et c'est ensemble que nous avons quitté le cloître.

Harry resta bouche bée durant de longues secondes avant d'articuler :

- Oui. Comment savez-vous ? Depuis quand savez-vous ?

Il était temps que Severus se confesse, même si dorénavant ce mot le faisait sourire. Harry avait eu ce courage. Mais il devait montrer à ce Griffondor qu'un Serpentard non plus n'en était pas dépourvu.

- Je le sais depuis très peu de temps. J'ai eu une expérience de… de transes moi aussi, doublées d'un sort puissant. J'ai vu alors des choses que je n'avais jamais soupçonnées avant. Je vous ai vu, Harry, ainsi que d'autres visages familiers, mais aucun n'avait pour moi l'importance que vous aviez alors dans ma vie.

Harry était très grave.

- J'avais eu envie de vous en parler dès que j'ai eu ces visions. Mais vous me détestiez à cette époque-là. Alors je me suis tu. J'ai cru un moment que j'oublierai, mais cela n'a pas été possible.

Severus lui tendit la main. Harry écarquilla les yeux mais lui tendit la sienne avec empressement.

- Je veux que vous me racontiez ce que vous avez vu, dit Severus. Absolument tout.

Harry rougit, ce qui arracha un sourire à Severus. Celui-ci était sûr à présent que leurs visions partageaient un point commun : celui de les avoir montrés très proches, tous les deux.

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus s'empressa vers l'endroit que Lestrange venait de quitter.

Il ne voulait pas se représenter Harry mutilé ou grièvement brûlé. Mais il savait que cela ne changerait rien pour lui il prendrait soin de Harry, il le remettrait sur pied, il passerait le reste de sa vie à se faire pardonner de l'avoir laissé seul avec ce fou dangereux. Il le chérirait tellement qu'il lui ferait oublier ce jour abominable où l'Inquisition avait refermé ses griffes sur lui.

Harry avait été extrait de la chaîne qui le reliait au mur. Il reposait sur une lourde table de bois, qui ressemblait à un établi de forgeron, il était entièrement nu, il était attaché aux pieds et aux mains par des cordes tendues entre la table et le mur. Les yeux de Severus se portèrent tout de suite sur son visage. Harry avait une trace de coup, pourpre, sur la pommette. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir subi de mauvais traitement qui l'aurait défiguré. Sa mâchoire était serrée par l'entêtement, et les yeux fermement fixés au plafond.

Quand il entendit les pas de Severus approcher, il ne tourna pas la tête.

- Allez au diable, Lestrange ! Vous n'aurez pas mon âme !

Sa voix était rauque sous l'effet de la peur, mais elle restait affermie et combative. Severus sentit la fierté et l'affection se mêler dans son cœur.

- Harry…

Cette fois, Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

- Severus !

Mais il n'y avait pas trace de soulagement dans sa voix. Harry semblait méfiant. Il le regardait et fronçait les sourcils.

- Que fais-tu là ? Ils t'ont arrêté finalement ?

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il cherchait du regard quelque chose de tranchant pour délivrer Harry.

- Je ne trouve pas de couteau, dit-il, frustré. Je reviens.

- Mais…

Severus revint sur ses pas. Les fers que les gardes avaient mis au feu étaient toujours là. Severus en saisit un et retourna auprès de Harry. Celui-ci se tordit le cou pour le voir approcher.

- Tu n'es pas revenu pour me torturer toi-même, si ?

Il avait gardé la force d'être ironique. Severus songea qu'il devait avoir une apparence barbare, avec ce fer rougi dans la main. Mais il devait sortir Harry de là, il se justifierait plus tard. Il approcha la pointe brûlante de la corde. Celle-ci se mit à se consumer, s'effilocha et finit par se rompre. Severus fit de même avec les quatre autres cordes. Chaque fois qu'un de ses membres était délivré, Harry le bougeait avec d'infinies précautions, car la douleur persistait après des heures passées ainsi.

Une fois que Severus eut terminé, il se débarrassa du fer avec dégoût et vint près de Harry. Celui-ci restait allongé, trop épuisé pour se redresser. La gorge sèche, les yeux mi-clos, il demeurait sur le dos, à moitié recroquevillé. Severus vint se pencher sur lui.

- Harry, je vais te redresser. Si tu souffres trop, dis-le.

Il glissa les bras sous le jeune homme, le redressa en position assise. Harry n'avait pas émis un son.

- Où as-tu mal ? demanda Severus.

Harry eut un rire bref, douloureux en lui-même.

- Partout.

Severus songea, presque détaché, qu'au moins Harry avait l'esprit clair et demeurait capable de s'exprimer de manière compréhensible. Du regard, il vérifia que Harry n'avait pas de blessures apparentes. Mais lorsqu'il lui posa une main réconfortante dans le dos, Harry laissa échapper un cri.

Severus se pencha et vit avec horreur les traces sanguinolentes qui zébraient la peau de son dos. Harry avait été fouetté.

- Oh mon Dieu…

Harry eut un soupir étranglé.

- C'est sûrement aussi affreux que je me l'imagine. Je crois que je me suis évanoui à un moment. Je ne me souviens pas de tout.

Il réussit à relever fièrement la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Severus.

- Que fais-tu là ? Tu as été relâché, je te croyais très loin.

Il n'y avait rien ici pour le soigner, ni pour soulager sa douleur. Severus se mit en quête des vêtements de Harry pour qu'il puisse le sortir de cette maudite tour.

- Tu as vraiment cru que je t'avais abandonné ? gronda-t-il.

- Oui, dit Harry avec défi.

Mais sa voix se brisa. Severus avait un peu trop bien joué son rôle, semblait-il.

Severus prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains.

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Je voulais sortir d'ici pour avoir les mains libres, trouver un moyen de te délivrer. S'il n'y avait eu aucun espoir, je serais resté avec toi et nous aurions affronté cela ensemble. Mais j'étais sûr que je trouverai un moyen.

- Je suis vraiment libre ? Où est Lestrange ? Que s'est-il passé ?

La vie revenait dans les yeux de Harry. Ils recommençaient à lancer des éclairs. C'était un excellent signe.

Severus eut un sourire en coin.

- Lestrange et son acolyte sont en fuite. L'autorité du baron Black a fait merveille, je dois dire. Pour une fois, les aboiements d'un grand seigneur ont servi à quelque chose d'utile.

- Black ? répéta Harry avec surprise. Pourquoi est-il intervenu ? Il ne me connaît même pas ! Et vous vous détestez, tous les deux.

- C'est vrai, concéda Severus. Mais parfois, des adversaires peuvent faire cause commune, quand la cause est juste.

Harry exhala un grand soupir et se laissa tomber en avant, s'appuyant contre Severus.

- Emmène-moi loin d'ici, bredouilla-t-il.

Severus ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Tout de suite, promit-il, et sa voix aussi était soudainement rauque.

Il aida Harry à se draper dans sa cape, puis à poser les pieds par terre. Malgré sa souffrance, Harry pouvait marcher. Tous deux descendirent l'escalier, marche par marche.

La foule des villageois s'était en partie dispersée. Ceux qui, en particulier, avaient montré leur volonté de collaborer avec les inquisiteurs, étaient prudemment retournés s'enfermer chez eux. Demeuraient les partisans du baron Black, qui l'entouraient et le remerciaient d'avoir mis l'Inquisition en fuite. Sirius se rengorgeait, sans même feindre un air modeste. Severus se permit une grimace. Quand Sirius vit paraître Severus et Harry dans son champ de vision, il rompit le cercle des villageois et marcha vers eux. Il posa un œil intéressé sur Harry. Puis, en homme familier des blessures, il dit à voix haute :

- Ce garçon a besoin de soins. Qui peut l'aider ?

Des mains s'empressèrent.

Suivi de près par Severus, Harry fut emmené dans une maison. Une des villageoises, qui semblait avoir l'habitude, alla ramasser de la neige propre qu'elle appliqua sur le dos de Harry. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de soulagement et son corps sembla perdre un peu de sa terrible raideur.

Severus commenta :

- Je ne connaissais pas ce moyen.

La femme eut un petit sourire.

- Du temps du père de messire Sirius, ce remède servait beaucoup. Vous avez de la chance que nous ne soyons pas en été.

La neige qui avait beaucoup fondu fut balayée doucement, puis la femme nettoya le dos avec une grande lenteur et appliqua une sorte de graisse qui avait une forte odeur de plantes.

- Severus, je voudrais vous dire un mot, dit alors le baron.

Severus ne protesta pas contre l'emploi de son prénom et suivit le baron hors de la maison.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester dans les parages, dit sérieusement Sirius. Je suis convaincu que quelqu'un comme Lestrange ne va pas baisser les bras aussi vite.

- Vous pensez qu'il va en appeler à l'évêque ?

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir ! dit Sirius en retroussant les lèvres. Monseigneur Scrimgeour n'aime pas les ecclésiastiques qui déshonorent leur habit. Il vient de destituer un abbé pour corruption, je ne sais où dans le nord… Je pense plutôt que Lestrange va chercher seul une solution et revenir avec des renforts, même s'il doit acheter des mercenaires. Vous devez fuir, et vous avez besoin de toute l'avance possible.

Severus reconnut la justesse du conseil.

- Harry ne peut marcher dans l'immédiat, déplora-t-il, sentant l'angoisse revenir.

Il n'avait pas sauvé Harry pour le perdre de nouveau.

- Je vais vous prêter ma calèche, dit tranquillement Sirius, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Et mes chevaliers vous escorteront. Lorsque vous aurez atteint la prochaine ville, vous aurez de l'avance, et du temps pour réfléchir à ce que vous voulez faire.

- Je ne peux plus rien accepter de vous, dit Severus en secouant la tête. Je ne peux me placer davantage en position de débiteur, sachant que je ne pourrais jamais vous rendre tout ce que je vous dois.

La société pouvait accepter qu'un seigneur rende un service à un roturier, de même qu'à un chevalier, ou même au roi, mais chacun savait que cela exigeait un service d'égale valeur en échange. C'était ainsi que les hommes étaient tous liés entre eux, du premier d'entre eux au dernier des laboureurs.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, dit Sirius. Je n'ai pas déployé toute mon éloquence contre ce Lestrange pour le voir finalement gagner. Cela ne sera pas ! Vous pouvez incriminer l'honneur des Black à ce sujet. Alors je vous demande instamment d'accepter mon offre.

Pour vaincre la dernière hésitation de Severus, il ajouta :

- Faites-le pour Harry.

Et il osa lui sourire d'un air moqueur, sous-entendant qu'il avait pris toute la mesure de l'attachement scandaleux qu'il y avait entre eux. Severus se raidit, mais dut le remercier en s'inclinant.

Damné baron…

(à suivre)


	10. Chapter 10

**Dernier chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Olivier Dubois avait lancé un curieux regard à Harry en l'aidant à s'installer dans la voiture de Sirius Black. Il le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, ou plutôt comme s'il le découvrait soudain. Harry était trop épuisé pour l'interroger à ce sujet, alors il préféra ne rien dire et se laissa entourer de couvertures et allonger sur le ventre au milieu des coussins.

- C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vais être transporté comme ça ! lança-t-il avec gaieté.

Severus lui rendit son sourire. Il n'avait pas encore pu être seul avec lui pour évoquer cette journée traumatisante, mais il avait l'impression que Harry s'en remettrait assez vite. Le jeune homme avait déjà retrouvé sa capacité à sourire et il avait même plaisanté une ou deux fois. Il paraissait avoir pardonné à Severus de l'avoir laissé seul avec Lestrange et d'avoir dit des horreurs sur lui. Si son cœur cicatrisait plus vite que son dos meurtri, tout irait pour le mieux.

Sirius Black s'approcha.

- Est-ce que cette installation vous permettra de supporter le voyage, Harry ?

- Oui, merci, monsieur le baron.

Harry était un peu intimidé, mais il trouvait Sirius beaucoup plus sympathique que ne l'avait été Cornelius Fudge, le seul membre de la noblesse qu'il avait rencontré au préalable. Sirius avait un bon sourire, et ses yeux avaient un éclat beaucoup plus humain que beaucoup d'hommes de sa connaissance.

Les yeux de Sirius se posèrent avec plus d'insistance sur Harry.

- C'est étrange…

- Quoi donc ? demanda Harry.

- Tu me rappelles… Tu ressembles beaucoup…

Sirius sembla s'extraire d'un rêve et regarda Harry attentivement.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à mon meilleur ami, quand il avait ton âge. C'était il y a longtemps, cependant. Il s'appelait James.

- Ah ? fit Harry poliment. Vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis longtemps ?

- Non, en effet, répondit Sirius. C'était un jeune chevalier plein de courage. Il est tombé amoureux de Lily, une très belle jeune fille, et ils ont voulu se marier. Mais leurs familles respectives s'y sont violemment opposées car elles voulaient contracter d'autres alliances. Alors James et Lily ont décidé de fuir dans le nord. Sans le sou et sans appui, c'était de la folie, mais ils avaient choisi d'écouter leurs cœurs.

- Et alors ? demanda Harry, captivé par ce récit. Que leur est-il arrivé ?

- Je l'ignore, soupira Sirius, un grand regret transparaissant dans sa voix. Je n'ai plus jamais eu de leurs nouvelles. James m'avait promis que, lorsqu'ils auraient un enfant, ils reviendraient et me choisiraient comme parrain. Mais ils n'ont plus jamais donné signe de vie.

Harry avait la gorge étrangement serrée, alors qu'il ne connaissait ni James, ni Lily, ni même cet étrange baron Sirius qui venait pourtant de lui sauver la vie.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je suis sûr que, où qu'ils soient, ils ne vous ont pas oublié. Je sais que moi, je ne vous oublierai pas !

- Merci, dit Sirius avec son bon sourire. Et bonne chance !

Sirius Black s'éloigna pour échanger quelques mots avec Olivier, qu'il avait chargé d'escorter Severus et Harry le plus loin possible. Severus sauta près de Harry sur la banquette.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, dit Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture tirée par deux chevaux s'ébranla. Severus se retourna un instant, les yeux sur le village qui s'éloignait. Il ne regretterait pas ces lieux, mais il avait néanmoins apprécié les quelques mois qu'il avait vécu ici. S'il était sûr à présent que plus jamais il ne voudrait enseigner, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été le professeur des enfants Black. Cela avait entraîné d'heureuses conséquences qu'il n'aurait pu prévoir.

- Severus…, dit Harry, la voix un peu étouffée par les coussins où il gisait à plat ventre.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si le baron Black n'était pas intervenu ?

Severus resta silencieux quelques instants. Il aurait préféré ne pas l'imaginer, mais la question brutale de Harry faisait surgir des images d'épouvante devant ses yeux. Il crispa le visage.

- Je l'ignore. Mais je peux te jurer que je n'aurais pas baissé les bras. J'aurais contacté ton ami Olivier pour qu'il essaie de te délivrer par la force, j'aurais engagé des mercenaires, j'en aurais appelé à l'évêque, je serais allé à Rome s'il l'avait fallu… Je ne t'aurais pas abandonné. Jamais.

- Je sais, dit Harry.

Il tourna un visage serein vers Severus.

- Maintenant j'en suis sûr. J'ai bien cru le contraire cet après-midi, je l'avoue, et j'ai eu peur. Plus encore que lorsque Lucius voulait me faire exorciser et que j'attendais dans cette cellule… Mais maintenant je sais que j'ai eu tort de douter de toi.

Il tendit la main avec maladresse vers Severus. Son dos lui faisait encore très mal et chaque geste lui coûtait. Mais la villageoise lui avait promis que sa peau cicatriserait rapidement. En revanche, il garderait des marques à vie.

Severus prit sa main et la serra fort.

- Tu as eu des raisons de douter, admit-il. Il y a eu beaucoup de disputes entre nous ces derniers temps.

- C'était de ma faute ! dit promptement Harry.

Severus eut un rictus sardonique :

- Je ne te contredirai pas !

Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois, et cela apaisa leurs cœurs de voir qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, plus que jamais.

Harry soupira.

- Je ne te demanderai jamais plus de faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire. Tu as le droit de choisir. J'ai été égoïste, j'ai lutté contre ta conscience, alors que toi tu m'as déjà tellement donné…

Severus eut un sourire en coin.

- Si tu fais référence à une certaine pratique que nous n'avons pas encore expérimentée, je crois que je pourrais facilement me laisser convaincre.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

- Quoi ? Mais tu disais que tu ne voulais pas aller jusque là, que l'enfer…

- J'ai changé d'avis. Ou plutôt je vois les choses sous un autre angle désormais. J'ai manqué de te perdre, et je réalise que je veux tout partager avec toi, et connaître le plus d'intimité possible. Je ne veux pas avoir à regretter des choses que je n'ose pas faire, alors qu'au fond de moi j'en rêve intensément, depuis le début. J'ai compris aussi que s'il y a un enfer et un diable, celui-ci a le visage de Lestrange. Nous ne faisons rien de mal, à côté de cet homme. Tu ne fais rien de mal.

Harry demeura silencieux un moment.

- Lestrange m'a fouetté, commença-t-il d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas, parce qu'il voulait que je lui donne les noms de tous ceux que j'avais corrompus par ma perversion contre-nature, pour citer ses propres mots. Je lui disais qu'il n'y avait personne, il ne me croyait pas. Comme si j'étais une prostituée. Et il voulait que je me repente, que je demande pardon pour ce que j'étais, ce que je ressentais. J'ai refusé. Il m'a dit qu'il allait chercher les fers rouges quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois.

Harry avait cru qu'il allait mourir ou qu'il allait rester mutilé et fou pour le restant de ses jours cela se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Severus se pencha et, faisant attention à ne pas heurter son dos, le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est fini, dit-il, c'est fini.

Harry s'accrocha à lui, comme il n'avait pu le faire jusque là. Il se laissa aller, sans chercher à dissimuler ses tremblements ni son soulagement d'avoir fui ce cauchemar. Severus l'étreignit longtemps.

- Je repensais à l'histoire qu'a racontée le baron, dit rêveusement Harry, une fois que ses tremblements eurent cessé. Son ami James… Peut-être a-t-il été heureux, peut-être pas. Et Ron, qui a fui pour retrouver son Hermione, tu crois qu'il est heureux avec elle, quelque part ?

- Peut-être, dit prudemment Severus.

Il pouvait s'être produit tellement de choses. Peut-être Hermione avait-elle refusé de suivre Ron, et il s'était retrouvé seul. Peut-être avaient-ils été attaqués alors qu'ils se déplaçaient, seuls et sans armes. Peut-être étaient-ils mariés, loin d'ici.

- L'amour finit mal, souvent, poursuivit Harry. Il est tellement fragile.

- Je sais.

- Je t'aime, dit Harry farouchement. Je n'en ai pas honte. Je ne le regretterai jamais. Ni d'avoir fui l'abbaye, ni de vivre avec toi, quoi que puisse en dire la société toute entière. Je veux être à toi complètement, que tu me possèdes, et je n'ai pas non plus honte de le dire. Tant pis si cela fait de nous des sodomites, comme le disait Lestrange avec horreur.

- Je n'ai plus peur des mots, lui assura Severus. Il n'y a que nous deux qui comptons, aujourd'hui et maintenant. Je l'ai bien compris à présent.

Harry soupira de bonheur et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Le cahot de la voiture les rapprocha encore, alors que la pleine lune illuminait la route devant eux.

Au matin, ils avaient atteint un village dans l'est. Ils se trouvaient non loin de Londres.

Olivier leur tint ouverte la portière tandis que Severus aidait Harry à descendre.

- A partir d'ici, vous pouvez choisir votre destination, dit le jeune chevalier en regardant ses pieds avec embarras. A l'est, c'est Londres. Au sud, la campagne puis la mer. Il y a des ports si vous souhaitez quitter l'Angleterre. Le baron Black m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Il tendit à Severus deux lourdes sacoches.

- Il y a des vivres et de l'argent.

- Adressez au baron nos plus fervents remerciements, dit Severus.

- Absolument ! ajouta Harry.

Cependant Olivier ne parvenait pas à le regarder en face, et Harry soupira. Il était évident que Olivier le blâmait pour ce qu'il était.

Severus fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, mais Harry vint se planter résolument devant Olivier.

- Olivier, je suis le même qu'hier, dit-il. Je n'ai pas changé simplement parce que tu connais la vérité sur moi.

Le chevalier, enfin, leva la tête pour le regarder. Peut-être s'était-il dit la même chose au fond de son cœur, parce qu'il esquissa un sourire.

- Je sais. J'ai du mal à l'accepter. Ce que tu as fait… La manière dont tu vis… C'est un terrible péché. J'ai entendu tellement de choses horribles ! Et pourtant tu es le garçon le plus gentil et le plus droit que je connaisse…

- Alors ? dit Harry, le visage rouge, qu'en penses-tu ? Que je suis un monstre ?

- Non, dit Olivier en soupirant. C'est juste que je ne peux comprendre.

Harry le regarda en penchant un peu la tête.

- J'espère qu'un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera et que tu aimeras aussi fort que j'aime Severus. Alors tu comprendras.

Il se détourna et rejoignit Severus. Ils entendirent les chevaux repartir. Ils étaient seuls.

- Sais-tu ce que tu veux faire à présent ? interrogea Severus. As-tu envisagé de quitter l'Angleterre, comme le suggérait Olivier ?

- Non, je ne veux pas, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Peut-être un jour le faudra-t-il. Mais le continent m'effraie. Je voudrais rester chez moi. Et toi, que veux-tu ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je te proposerais bien…

- Oui ?

- Londres. C'est une grande ville. Beaucoup de monde. Moins de curiosité.

- Et plus de discrétion, ajouta Harry avec un sourire. Oh oui, je suis d'accord ! Qui n'a jamais rêvé de connaître Londres ?

Ils se mirent en route.

Ils firent de fréquentes haltes car Harry ne pouvait marcher longtemps. Ils dormirent dans des fermes, achetèrent de la nourriture auprès de villageois.

Ils atteignirent Londres après trois jours. Harry s'était souvent retourné au moindre bruit de galop. Severus savait qu'il redoutait que Lestrange ne soit à leur poursuite et ne les retrouve. Mais une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte de Londres, Harry respira bien mieux.

Il regarda avec curiosité tout autour de lui, saisi par l'animation des rues, la foule qui se pressait dans les ruelles étroites. Mais loin de lui faire peur, l'expérience semblait le ravir il souriait largement. Severus lui jeta un regard amusé. Harry restait Harry. Prêt à s'enflammer à la moindre occasion, plein de curiosité pour tout, toujours disposé à aimer et à s'attacher. Il restait lui-même, même après l'Inquisition. Il n'avait pas été brisé.

- Je crois vraiment que nous sommes tranquilles ici, dit Severus. Personne ne nous retrouvera dans cette foule. Nous allons disparaître pour tous ceux qui nous connaissent…

A cet instant précis, Harry s'arrêta. Figé au milieu de la rue, il ouvrait des yeux exorbités.

- Ron…, murmura-t-il, incrédule.

Puis il cria de toutes des forces :

- Ron !

Severus le vit bondir en avant, se mettre à courir. Inquiet, il lui emboîta le pas, mais Harry n'alla pas loin. A quelques mètres à peine, Severus le vit se jeter au cou d'un grand jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante, qui tournait vers lui des yeux tout aussi larges. Severus non plus ne pouvait manquer de le reconnaître.

C'était bien Ron, qui avait été novice en même temps que Harry et avait fui pour retrouver l'élu de son cœur. Severus ne se demandait plus s'il y était parvenu. A côté des deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient tombé dans les bras apparut une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns emmêlés, qui était enceinte.

Severus s'approcha et entendit Ron faire les présentations :

- Harry… Hermione.

Severus pinça son nez entre deux doigts. Il ne pouvait croire à une malchance pareille : tomber sur Ron au milieu de la foule londonienne… Il se demanda si Dieu voulait l'éprouver.

Puis il se souvint que Dieu lui avait fait un immense cadeau récemment, et qu'Il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu après cela...

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus et Harry tombèrent d'accord : le sujet était trop personnel pour être abordé au Ministère où n'importe qui aurait pu les interrompre. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Harry, non loin du chemin de traverse.

Ils parlèrent toute la nuit, tour à tour. Il s'avéra que Harry avait la première partie de l'histoire et que Severus était détenteur de la seconde.

Ils avaient vécu dans un monastère bénédictin. Severus lui avait sauvé la vie. Et Harry, en lui demandant de l'accompagner, avait aussi sauvé la vie de Severus à sa façon : il lui avait ouvert les portes de la liberté et de l'amour.

Mais leur vie ensemble n'avait pas été de tout repos. Harry écouta avidement Severus lui parler des menaces que l'Inquisition avait fait peser sur eux. Le jeune homme s'était souvent demandé ce qui lui était arrivé après avoir fui le monastère et renoncé à sa vie ecclésiastique. Il était heureux que lui, enfin son ancien lui, ait réussi à échapper à ses ennemis une fois de plus et à rester avec Severus. Il n'hésita pas à l'affirmer sans ambages.

Severus avait été captivé par le récit de Harry. Il savait que tous deux avaient eu un passé au sein d'une abbaye mais ce n'était pas cela qui lui était apparu. A présent, il savait et s'émouvait de savoir qu'il avait eu la force de rompre ses vœux pour suivre Harry et veiller sur lui.

Il espérait avoir la même force aujourd'hui, la même témérité complètement folle, pour prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu échapper deux fois à la torture, disait Harry en secouant ses mèches folles. Et je n'étais même pas un sorcier à l'époque !

- L'Eglise en ces temps-là était convaincue qu'elle devait faire rentrer tout le monde dans le même moule. Il n'y avait guère de place pour les gens hors normes, à moins d'avoir la protection des grands seigneurs et de leur armée, dit Severus pensivement.

Lui-même n'avait jamais été dans la norme. L'acceptation des autres n'avait pas été son expérience la plus probante. Pourtant Harry le regardait comme s'il était l'être le plus fascinant qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

- Il y a si longtemps, vous m'avez sauvé, dit Harry, les yeux brillants. Aujourd'hui encore, je sais ce que je vous dois, comme chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Si je croyais à la destinée, je dirais que nos destins sont liés.

- Vous n'êtes pas horrifié de savoir que nous étions amants auparavant ? lança brutalement Severus.

C'était un test. Il avait besoin de savoir. Harry le surprit agréablement. Loin de paraître gêné, le jeune homme le scruta ardemment avant de répondre :

- Non, je ne suis pas horrifié du tout. Pour être franc… j'envie un peu cet Harry-là.

- Vous l'enviez ?

Harry hocha la tête sans détourner les yeux, sans même rougir. Severus, attiré irrésistiblement par sa force juvénile, sa magie palpitante, se pencha vers lui et prit son visage entre ses deux mains. Il laissa à Harry le temps de se ressaisir, de le repousser, de faire son choix. Harry fit son choix en se penchant à son tour. La distance entre eux s'abolit. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Un soupir satisfait échappa à Harry. Severus le sentit se transmettre en lui. Leur baiser dura longtemps c'était un moment parfait qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait interrompre. Ils n'étaient joints que par leurs bouches, mais c'était une promesse pour plus tard, où ils partageraient bien davantage.

- Tu veilleras sur moi ? murmura finalement Harry, se détachant juste assez pour pouvoir parler.

- Toujours, promit Severus.

Il plongeait dans ses yeux verts, ici et maintenant. Ce n'était plus le passé, mais c'était bien le présent, c'était aujourd'hui, et c'était leur avenir qui s'écrivait.

- J'étais là avant. Je serai toujours là, ajouta Severus.

Pour lui c'était un engagement formel, plus fort encore qu'un serment inviolable. Harry le comprit parfaitement. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il s'accrocha à Severus comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui et ne plus jamais le laisser s'éloigner.

Peut-être y avait-il un destin, finalement.

**FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'ai personnellement eu beaucoup de plaisir à me replonger dans le Moyen âge... Mais c'est peut-être parce que je suis restée incapable d'écrire pendant si longtemps !


End file.
